My Happy Ending
by MusiicLoveer
Summary: Just read it. Hehehe! Hope you like it! :D
1. Foreword

**My Happy Ending**

**Forewords**

Mi-chan, a young smart girl, had a huge crush with Natsume Hyuuga, a popular chic magnet, for the past four years.

She has always felt that Natsume is the guy that's meant to be with her.

But before she could make a move, evil forces are there trying to stop their love story.

Then one day, she got a chance to talk to him, she thought it would be the start of fulfilling their destiny to be with each other, but unfortunately, it was not.

She received a bad news from her parents that they urgently need to migrate to America because of her Dad's business, she got really heart broken, she didn't want to go for her destiny with Natsume was not yet fulfilled but she had no choice but to go.

5 years after, Mi Chan, now called Mikan Sakura, went back to Korea to take care of their advertising business.

And as she set foot to Korea, different events happens that lead her back to her first unacquainted love, Natsume Hyuuga, now the most sought after bachelor of Korea.

Will she be able to continue the fulfillment of their destiny? Or is that destiny unrealistic?

****Characters****

Natsume Hyuuga- a popular singer and actor, a son of a wealthy hotel owner.

Mi Chan/ Mikan Sakura - a smart but shy girl who kept on believing that Natsume is her man.

Hotaru Imai- best friend of Mikan in school.

Ruka Nogi- Mikan's bestfriend in US.

Amber Hyuuga- Natsume's sister.

Kokoro Yome- ex-suitor of Mikan in US.

Sumire Shouda-bestfriend of Natsume.

*I haven't decided on the other characters yet.. and by the way, if you start reading this, please do leave a comment..it is very essential in my life as an author..LOL..enjoy!


	2. Just The Beginning

**Just the Beginning**

**high School Years**

As I walk out the car that was parked a little away from  
>school, I saw guy coming out from his luxury, chauffeured<br>car, and he's not other than, Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume Hyuuga, a popular, sophisticated, evil person that  
>makes people around him suffer. Hah! I hated guys like him<br>very much. They are the kind of people that should never be  
>respected. We've been together, oh, not together<br>literally, we've been classmates since middle school and in  
>all those years, I really. Really want to…<p>

Haizt. Yeah. I admit it, I want to kiss him like hell!

Ever since middle school, he was the only guy I wanted to be with. I always wished to be his lab partner, seatmate or anything that could make me within his circle, or just near him.

Yes, I'm being honest about hating guys like him, but not him.

I love everything about him, everything and anything about him. But reality has been tough on me, Natsume doesn't like me at all, I think. He doesn't even know my name. We've been classmates since a few years ago but never once did he greet me.

Okay, enough with my not so good past, now that we're in high school, it has become 100% more difficult to be near him. He has gained a lot of popularity and I, a person with no friends as popular as him, has become more and more quiet.

As I walk pass through his so called "fans", who were satisfying their eyes with the sight of him, a person called out my name.

"Mi Chan!" and as I look back, I saw my best friend in school, Hotaru.

"hey Hotaru! Good Morning!" I said to her as she come near me.

"yeah, it really is a good morning for you, seeing you prince charming in his horse" she teasingly said to me  
>"hah! A metal horse that is, but unfortunately, as you can see, there are a lot of evil witches and angry dragons that he has to pass through before he could see me" I jokingly told her.<p>

"well, that one is true" she agreed to me then we walk towards our room.

As I sat in my chair that is located at the very back part, near the window, Natsume came to our room.

He then took a seat in the desk in front of me, and yes, I'm lucky to have him seated in front of me. I actually did a lot of thanks giving for that.

Unexpectedly, he looked back. I got really nervous, that I froze as he talked to me.

"hey, do you have an answer for this item?" he said.  
>And I, frozen as I was, said no.<p>

Yes, yes, I'm so DUMB for letting go of that moment, the moment where I could have talked to him and for him to know my name. But then again, I was dumb.

"thanks anyway" he said as he look back to his front.  
>I was sweating, literally sweating. I was extremely happy that he talked to me.<p>

Hotaru, who was seated two chairs away from me, saw us and she called me, in a whisper tone.

"yah! What was that! Why didn't you answer him?" she said.

"I..I didn't know what to say!" that was all I could tell her.

She just looked away with regret in her face. And I looked at his back with regrets as well.

I'm never gonna get a chance again, I told myself.  
>But unexpectedly again, he looked back.<p>

"hey, are you sure you don't have? I mean, you know, you always get items like this right" he said.

And I freaked out! How did he know I get this item right? Did he actually know me? Is he actually paying attention in me? Oh my God.

Then I suddenly came into my senses as I saw him waiting for my answer.

"oh, was that what you mean? I thought it was the other item. Here"  
>I said as I handed him my assignment.<br>He then showed me his smile, the smile that captured my heart all these years. My heart was beating fast and I was almost trembling.

After a while, he handed me back my assignment.  
>"thank you very much, Mi Chan" he said,<p>

I just smiled at him, but deep inside me was emotions that couldn't be explained by words. Those moments made my day, No, not just my day but my entire life.

I may be overreacting, but that was what I felt at that time.

And for the entire morning, I did nothing but to stare at his back. I was satisfied doing that.

Lunch break came, and as usual, I went with Hotaru in the cafeteria.

As we went out of the room, Hotaru asked me the question I was waiting for her to ask.

"yah, what happened earlier?" she asked.

"he asked me the answer of the assignment and guess what?" I excitedly said.

"what?" she asked,

"he knows my name" I excitedly answered.

"come on Mi Chan, how could he not? You were classmate since middle school and you we're always in the top of the class." She said, breaking my excited feeling.

"I just thought he didn't know. He never greeted my until earlier" I said.

"Aish! Anyways, that's a good start isn't it?" she said, lifting my mood.

I got happy again.

I accidentally looked back and I was shocked, very shocked that I saw, no other than Natsume.

He was smiling at me, and that made me crazy.

Did he hear what we said? Did he already know my feeling? What am I going to do?


	3. Is it already the end?

**Is it already the end?**

As I looked at him, I got really nervous.  
>What if he heard me?<p>

At the back of my mind, I was thinking that it would be better if he heard me, at least I won't have to confess anymore.

But on the other hand, I felt like I'm not yet ready to tell him. Then there I was, trembling like hell.

I held on Hotaru's hand,

"what's wrong? " she asked, she felt my hand trembling.

"Natsume is at the back" I whispered to her.

"what?" she asked again in confusion and clarification for she didn't hear me.

But before I could start talking, Natsume went ahead of us.

He looked at me and smiled

"be sure to eat your lunch, Mi Chan" he said to me, then he walked away.

I paused, I froze, I was glad, I was happy. I couldn't understand what I felt at all.

Hotaru, who is on my side, turned me back to my senses.  
>"Mi Chan!" she yelled at me.<p>

I looked around and I saw everyone, and I mean every single being in the hallway staring at me.

The evil witches (I mean his fans) stared at me with anger and insecurities. The guys, just looked at me, I don't know to describe the way they stare at me, so plainly, they just stared at me.

"Mi Chan!" she called me again

"yeah?" I said in a soft voice.

"Oh My God! I'm so happy for you" she said.

"huh?" I said to her, still not back to my senses.  
>"MI CHAN!" she said again.<p>

"Hotaru, the evil witches are about to attack me, let's go somewhere" I said as I saw the girl's killer stare.

Then both of us ran towards the rooftop of our school.

"yah Mi Chan! Miracles are starting to happen!" Hotaru said to me not in a straight way as she was panting.

Me on the other, is still in cloud 9. I went near the edge of the rooftop to feel the wind more, and suddenly, I realized that, my destiny with him is now starting to fulfill.

"Hotaru! I think this is it!" I told her

"this is what?" she asked in confusion.

I walked towards her, and said..

"this is the start of our love story!" I said happily.

"yes! Yes.!" She replied and we hugged each other.

After that day, I became closer to Natsume, well, closer than what we used to be.

Everytime he arrives in school, he would greet me Good morning, and every time he leaves, he would say goodbye.

During class hours, we talk about the lessons, once in a while. He would ask me if he didn't understand anything and I answer him. I became a lot comfortable that way.

2 weeks have passed that we were like that. It was the happiest moments of life.

One night, when I was having Dinner with my parents, my Dad told me the news that broke the happiness that I had.

"we're transferring to New York" he said.

"huh?" I asked

"Mi Chan, you're dad really needs to be in New York by next week, and not just him, I also have to be there. We have to take care of the family business." My mom explained

"can I stay here? I mean both of you have been going back in fort, it's not new to me to live here alone. I've done that for a month" I told them

"yes, you did that for a month, and what happened? Your grades got lower, how can we allow that to happen again?" my Dad said, in an almost angry tone.

"Mi Chan, we're just worried about you. We don't want to leave you alone here" My Mom added.

"I mean it, I'm a lot responsible now, I can do it" I tried to convince them, but my Dad suddenly stood up and said,

"This conversation is over. Whether you like it or not, you have to pack your bags and say goodbye to your friends. We'll be leaving on Monday"

Out of anger, I ran towards my room and locked up myself. I cried the whole night, but there's nothing I can do.

What about my friends? Will I have to start all over again? I can't leave Hotaru. I told myself.

Then suddenly, I remembered him. The only guy that made me blush all these years.

How can this be happening? How can it be now that we have become closer?

Then I cried harder.


	4. How?

**How?**

Another day came, but unlike before, I wasn't excited at all.

As I stood up from the bed, I remembered my agony once again. How could I tell Sulli about it? How about Natsume? Will he stop me? Ugh, I wasn't in the mood for school.

When I was about to go back to bed, my Mom suddenly came in my room.

"Honey, I thought you we're not going to school today" she said,

"I was planning not to" I told her

"Mi Chan, you have to go to school. Will you waste your week staying the house instead of spending time with your friends before you say goodbye?"

Mothers really know what's best; she was right, Very right. And with that on my mind, I immediately went to the bathroom and prepared myself for school.

Everything was quite normal. Just as usual, my car was parked a bit away from the school, the evil witches were waiting for MY prince charming and Hotaru was there, waiting for me.

When I saw her, I got guilty and confused. How can I tell her?

I pretended to be happy in front of her, then just like the usual, we went to our room together.

I sat on my chair and looked out the window. I was still thinking of the right way to tell her.

Then suddenly, Natsume came. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. It was the fakest smile I ever gave to him.

After a few moments the bell rang and the class started.

I was so out of my mind that day. I wasn't paying attention to the teacher or to anyone else.

Then lunch break came, time flew so fast.

Hotaru noticed my unusual actions and when we were on our way to the cafeteria,

"Mi Chan, is everything alright?" she asked

"yeah" I lied

"you seem to be not in your usual self" she added

I felt really guilty that moment.

"I can't do this anymore" I said

"you can't do what?" she asked

"Hotaru, I will be migrating to New York next week." I confessed

"wha, what?" she asked in confusion.

"I'm going away to New York" I answered

"but you're coming back right?" she asked again

"No, I don't think so, they said we'll be living there" I answered honestly,

Hotaru got upset and walked away from me,

"Hotaru!" I shouted, trying to stop her, but it was no use at all.

So it happened, the thing that I was afraid of happening.

For the whole afternoon, I was quiet. Hotaru didn't look at me the whole time. I was doomed.

Yes, I thought I was doomed but I was wrong.

When I was about to go out of the room, Natsume blocked my way.

I was shocked, I never experienced this before. So there, I froze again.

"you left something in your desk" he said with a big smile on his face.

I stared at him with confusion.

"huh? I don't think I left something there" I told him.

"then why don't you go and check it?" he suggested.

And there I was a slave of his. So followed him, I went back to desk and there, I saw a sticky note that sates,

"You forgot to smile"

And just by that, I was happy, extremely happy.

I couldn't believe that it would come from Natsume.

As I remove the note, a small smiling pin was under  
>it.<p>

It was cute. The cutest thing I've ever seen. That pin drew a big smile on my face.

I looked back at the doorway to thank him but he was already gone.

"he's making it more difficult for me to say goodbye" I told myself.

I regret not being able to thank him, but I know that he knows, he made my gloomy day brighter.

With that on my mind, I went out of the room and headed home.

Another day came and everything was just the same,,

I saw Hotaru waiting for me near the gate, I went near her and as she saw me, she ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I know it must be harder on your part but I still acted that way." She said as tears flow from her eyes.

"Hotaru! Please don't cry cause it makes me wanna cry more" I said, almost sobbing.  
>"I'm sorry" she said as she let go of the hug and wiped her tears.<p>

"we have to be together for the rest of the week" she added  
>"of course, but Hotaru, please don't tell anyone else, okay? I just don't want to cause a festival for the evil witches" I jokingly said.<p>

"Yep! I promise" she replied,

Then both of us started to walk to our room, in those moments, I told her everything about the sticky note and pin, and as expected, she was happy for me.

Days passed so fast and Monday came.

Hotaru skipped class to send me off.

When we arrived in the airport, Hotaru cried a lot, and I, also cried with her.

I hugged her tightly and then walked away. I felt really uncomfortable, but I had to do it.

She doesn't know how much i'm gonna miss her.

And how much i'm gonna miss him..

**************************  
>COMMENT AND QUESTIONS ARE ACCEPTED.<br>i'm sorry for this lame chapter, I just had a bad again! I'll try my best next time..=)


	5. 5 years later

**5 years later**

"Mikan, you're going back to Seoul"

"what? Why?"

"you take care of the advertising firm there"

"I thought I'm going to take over your position?"

"how can you do that when you still have no experience? You  
>have to start there and if you become successful in making<br>that advertising firm better, then you'll take over my  
>position here"<p>

That's what my dad said before I packed my bags back to Seoul.

I wasn't prepared at all and I wasn't ready to go back to  
>Korea, but I have no choice.<p>

As I sat in my seat, I asked the flight attendant to hand  
>me a Korean magazine. And as I read it, I saw an article about a newly elected senator. As I look thru the pictures,<br>I saw a familiar face.

I got interested in her and read the whole article. I saw  
>the senator's name and once again, it sounded familiar. In<br>the bottom, of the page, I saw a name, Imai Hotaru.

Hotaru, my closest friend in korea is a senator's daughter! wow!

I missed her so much. I miss our conversations and our  
>laughs. Will I be able to meet her again? I doubt it. She's<br>the daughter of a big time politician. But I'm wishing we  
>will.<p>

As I step foot in Seoul, I realized how much things have  
>changed.<p>

I saw those familiar places, the place where I've been  
>going out with Hotaru. And as I arrive home, I remember<br>those days when my parents told me we're moving.

The care taker of the house welcomed me and took my bag to  
>my old room.<p>

I followed her and as I enter it, I saw my old photos. I  
>touched each of them, remembering each of the memories it<br>hold.

Then I saw my old class picture. I analyzed each of my past  
>classmates, and then I saw him, my first unacquainted love.<p>

Unknowingly, I smiled. I still remember how much my heart  
>beat whenever I saw him. I remembered the day when he said<br>I should take my lunch and finally, I remembered when he  
>transferred school after I left.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

"Hotaru! It's me, Mi Chan..I'm sorry. I know It's been a  
>week after I arrived but I just called you now."<p>

"Mi Chan! I miss you so much! How is everything there?"

"it's great! I just enrolled in a new school. But I still  
>miss you.I wanted to be there.."<p>

"really? I want to be with you too! Anyways, speaking of  
>school, Your Prince charming left school and transferred."<p>

"What? Why?"

"I actually do not know the reason. But on the day he found  
>out that you left Korea, He seemed to be gloomy and after<br>a few days, he left school"

***END OF FLASHBACK**

I still wonder why he left after I left. And now, I'm  
>wondering where he is..<p>

After about an hour, I immediately went to our advertising  
>firm. Mr. Song, the company's vice president, introduced me<br>to everyone.

I was still wondering why my dad sent me over when  
>everything in the company is doing pretty well.<p>

After that, I went to a restaurant to eat dinner with  
>and some of the company's officers.<p>

Being the only young person in the company, I was pretty  
>quiet. I tried to analyze each of them to know how to<br>approach them. After a few seconds, I got bored and I  
>excused myself and went to the comfort room.<p>

As I walk towards the comfort room, I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Oh, it's my fault." The person replied.

As our eyes met, I got shocked that I couldn't believe who  
>it was..<p>

It was…..


	6. Difficult

**Difficult**

"HOTARU?" I said,

"do I know you?" she replied as she study my face.

I smiled at her.

"Mi Chan?" she said, almost yelling

I nodded..

"OH MY GOSH! Mi Chan!" she said, now yelling, as she hugged me tightly..

I saw how happy she was to see me, and I know that she know how happy I am too,

I hugged her back then she let go..

"how are you? waaah! I missed you so much!" she said

"I missed you too! i'm doing good! How about you? I heard  
>your dad is already a senator?" I replied.<p>

"yeah! That made my life more complicated! Haha! We have a  
>lot of talking to do! We haven't contacted each other for<br>years and that's because of me! I'm so sorry Mi Chan" she  
>told me.<p>

"it's okay Hotaru. When I heard your dad became a senator, I  
>finally understood why you changed your house's phone<br>number" I said then paused.

"But now, I have to get your mobile number!" I continued as  
>I smile at her.<p>

"of course!" she said happily and told me her number..

Because I was really glad that I met Hoaru, I almost forgot that I was with some old people from the company..

"Hotaru, I have to go now, I'm in a dinner with important  
>people from the company. I'll call you later. let's meet<br>soon, alright?" I said.

"of course! See you soon Mi Chan! I'll wait for you call!"  
>she said to me then I walked away from her.<p>

Later that night, I called Hotaru and made an appointment  
>with her the next day.<p>

We talked a lot that night, and I know there will be a lot  
>of talking the next day. I can predict it.<p>

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hotaru and I met in Soshi Café, just like the way we do long ago.

And as I predicted, we talked a lot. She started talking  
>about her life now until we reached to the point where we<br>talked about our life before.

Some of the stories made me laugh and some made me want to  
>go back to high school.<p>

Then we talked about Natsume. I actually knew long before  
>we met that in one way or another, we'll be talking about<br>him.

"yah Mi Chan..You still remember Natsume, your prince  
>charming?" she said.<p>

"Hotaru, I told you already, it's Mikan, alright?" I replied.

"araso, Mikan, do you still remember your prince charming?" she asked again.

"Yes. I still remember him. How is he by the way?" I asked.

"He is now a singer-actor" she said.

If you could only imagine how dull my facial expression  
>was, I wasn't shock at all. I know from long time ago that<br>he is meant to be someone really popular.

"yah! Are you listening to me?" she asked me.

"yes, of course.." I replied.

"I just said he is now popular"

"I know, I heard you"

"you weren't surprise at all?"

"why would i? I mean, he's been really popular long before  
>he became an actor or a singer or whatsoever"<p>

"come on! I was really excited to tell you that"

"haha! Really? Okay. I'll pretend to be surprise for you." I said and paused.

"WHAT? REALLY? HE IS ALREADY THAT POPULAR? OMYGOSH!" I jokingly said.

"come on Mikan! Stop it.." she laughed as stopped me.

"anyways, our middle school is organizing a reunion on Saturday." She continued

"on Saturday? What day is it today?" I asked

"duh, today is Tuesday. You still have a few days to  
>prepare. You might see your prince charming there"<p>

"I'm not that interested in him anymore."

"Yes, but maybe he is interested in you." she said.

And then, finally, she got me shocked.

"what are you talking about?" I asked her

"we met last Saturday cause he was one of the performers of  
>a fund raising campaign, and guess what?" she said then paused.<p>

"what?" I asked in curiosity.

"he asked me about any news of you" she said excitedly.

My heart started to beat fast once again. Why is he making  
>it impossible for me to totally forget him?<p>

I was really very close to it, then suddenly, I heard it.

A news that I know, would definitely change my heart once again.


	7. The Party

**The party!**

After that day when Hotaru told me about Natsume, I got  
>really anxious and excited.<p>

I was excited to meet him but anxious at the same time.

And because of that, I went shopping for clothes, shoes and etc with Hotaru.

It was so NOT ME. I don't go shopping that much. Usually, I  
>only buy things once in a while. But this time, I felt the<br>need of buying clothes.

Hotaru and I have been from one boutique to another, trying  
>to find the best dress that we could have.<p>

Until suddenly, we pass through a shop where masks are  
>sold, I got really interested and went inside the shop.<p>

As I examine each of the masks, I got struck with one of  
>it.<p>

I saw how pretty it was and I called Hotaru.

"Hotaru! This one is pretty nice." I said as I point out the mask.

"wow! You really have a nice taste! You try it!" she  
>suggested as she took the mask and gave it to me.<p>

I took the mask from her and tried it.

I was amazed by myself. Honestly, I liked it and for me, it  
>suits my face pretty well.<p>

"wow Mikan! It looks great! You have to buy it!" she said.

"yep! I can feel it to.. I'm gonna use this." I told her.

"that's great! I'm gonna look for mine too!" she said as  
>she walk away from me.<p>

I felt really satisfied with the mask I had, and then, I  
>realized that I didn't have any dress that would match my<br>mask.

I waited for Hotaru find her own mask, then both of us  
>went to find a matching dress.<p>

As I look around a boutique, I saw this mini-dress that I  
>think would suit my mask pretty well.<p>

And without any doubt, I decided to buy it.

Then I finally got more excited for Saturday to come. I was  
>absolutely ready. Except for one thing, meeting Natsume.<p>

Days have passed so fast, in just a blink of an eye, Saturday came.

I woke up pretty late that day; I was so stressed with the  
>demand of the advertising firm, but because I was really<br>excited, I immediately went out of bed and prepared myself  
>to go to the salon.<p>

After a few hours of preparation, I was ready to go to the party.

It was already 5:30 pm, so I told my driver to send me the  
>hotel where the reunion will take place.<p>

When I arrived there, everyone was wearing their mask, for  
>it was a masquerade ball.<p>

Then I got my own mask and wore it. As I went out of the  
>car, I saw someone.<p>

I felt like I knew him, my heart says it was him, because  
>as always, he was surrounded with girls.<p>

Even though he wore that mask, his lips still proved that it was him.

Without seeing his whole face, I just know, it's Natsume Hyuuga.

I went out of my car, and as I've said before, as usual, he was surrounded with girls.

"Nothing has changed" I told myself.

I walked towards the entrance of the hotel; I ignored every single person that is looking at me.

Well, at that time, I didn't mind anyone else, I felt like  
>the old Mi Chan, who is not popular at all.<p>

And as I enter the dining hall, I saw Hotaru.

I walked towards her and both of us went to our table.

Well, the reunion was really like a masquerade ball, or a  
>royal dance ball of a new generation. Honestly, for me, it<br>was like a high school prom in the US.

Everyone was dancing, and talking to each other. On the  
>other hand, there I was, sitting coldly in my seat.<p>

I just remembered how much I regretted my middle school life.

I wasn't able to socialize that much before. I was pretty  
>busy trying to impress my parents with my grades. I was<br>thankful enough I had Hotaru.

Hotaru, on the other hand is different from me, she had a  
>lot of friends that she could talk to.<p>

Realizing that, I just went towards the mini bar where the drinks are located.

As I was trying to take a glass of a ladies drink, when  
>suddenly, a guy took a seat beside me, I didn't mind him at<br>first, but he suddenly opened a conversation with me,

"enjoying the party?" he asked.

"not really!" I replied,

"me too!" he said.

I looked at him, he smiled at me so brightly, trying to  
>tell me that I am not the only one who is bored in that<br>party.

As I looked at him, I realized that it was HIM! Natsume Hyuuga.

Just like the same old me, my heart started to beat so  
>fast, I froze and freaked out (deep inside).<p>

I tried to act cool in front of him. I was thankful that I  
>was still wearing my mask, him on the other hand; he<br>removed his mask that made it very visible to my eyes that  
>it was him.<p>

"Toast?" he offered me a toast!

And so, I toasted with him..

"you know, everyone seems to be so familiar, except  
>you..what's your name anyway?" he asked.<p>

And once again, I froze! I don't know if I'm gonna tell him who I was or not!

If I lie, will he be able to know? Ahh! I don't know what to do! Hotaru! Where are you?


	8. Yikes!

**Yikes!**

He was looking at me, trying to analyze my face and he was still waiting for me to answer.

While me, without any choice at all, I answered him honestly.

"I'm mikan" I said.

"mikan?" he said then he paused.

" Do I have a batch mate named mikan?" he whispered to  
>himself (I heard it)<p>

I just smiled, secretly. I know he wouldn't know that I was  
>actually Mi Chan.<p>

He smiled at me.

"I actually don't remember you, but anyways, I must have  
>met you before, nice meeting you again" he said to me.<p>

Ah! I fell for him even more. I didn't expect him to be  
>that nice to a stranger like me, well, a stranger for him.<p>

"so, have you met lot of your friends?" he asked me.

"not really, I don't have a lot of friends" I answered him  
>honestly.<p>

"me too! Everyone seemed to be my friend, but I can only  
>talk to few. I'm glad I got to talk to you" he said.<p>

I just smiled at him. But beyond that smile, I was actually  
>laughing deep inside my heart. I was so happy.<p>

"but honestly, I'm still missing someone" he opened up.

"what?" I asked.

"I'm missing a single person in this reunion. I came here  
>because I was hoping to see her"<p>

I was shocked, that it made me very curious who it was..

"who is it?" I asked.

"my first unacquainted love" he answered with a big smile on his face.

"do I know her?" I asked again

"of course! She's the smartest girl I have ever met. I  
>can't tell you who she is" he said.<p>

"why can't you tell me?" I asked.

"because, I have to see her first before I could tell you"  
>he answered back.<p>

I honestly got curious who it was. Then suddenly, Hotaru,  
>who was not wearing her mask anymore went near us..<p>

"Mikan! Let's dance!" she told me.

I didn't want to leave him, but I had to..

I went to Hotaru and danced with my other past classmates,

All of a sudden, the music turned into ballad.

Everyone else had their own dance partner, and there I was, left with no one.

I slowly went away from the dance floor, when suddenly; Natsume came in front of me.

"will you dance with me?" he asked.

I just stood there in front of him,I didn't know how to  
>react at all. But he didn't wait for me to respond,<br>instead, he grabbed towards the dance floor and we danced.

He led my hands to his neck and then placed his hand in waist.

I felt like I was hugging him, but not so tightly.

It was a dream come true, a dream that I had since middle school up until now.

"how are you Mi Chan?" he whispered in my ear..

I was really shocked. I didn't know how he found out it was me. I froze.

He smiled at me brightly, and I was still in state of shock.

he then looked at me, maybe he realized how I felt.

"well, I just found out when Hotaru called you" he told me.

AHH! It's Hotaru's fault! If she didn't come, my disguise  
>would have been a success! I could have known who that girl<br>was, the girl Natsume missed.

I smiled a very fake smile and looked at him.

"hi, natsume! Nice to meet you again" I said, trying to act cool.

"yes, it's been a while Mi Chan, or should I call you Mikan?" he asked sarcastically.

"Mikan is a lot better" I answered him.

"you've changed a lot" he said then he paused.

"you've become more, of a loner?" he continued as he smiled sheepishly.

I couldn't believe it! Was he joking? Is he trying to annoy me? What the!

"you haven't changed at all" I replied.

"you're still annoying and whatever" I said angrily,

"But you've become really pretty." He told me.

And just right then, the song ended.

I immediately went away from him. I don't why, but I felt  
>really embarrassed being complimented like that.<p>

I went straight to the comfort room to release my stress.

"AH! What the hell was that! He's really annoying!" I told  
>myself, then I paused as I look at myself in the mirror.<p>

" Am I really pretty?" I asked myself!

Ah! That guy is really making me confuse!

I fixed myself and then went out of the comfort room.

I was shocked when I saw him there outside, waiting for me..

Why is he waiting for me? I got really nervous..

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Urrggh!

**Urghh**

I was totally in agony! I was doubtful if I would go out or not!

I don't know how to face him, I don't know how to talk to  
>him, I don't know if I could control myself!<p>

But I can't hide myself in this comfort room forever.

"My all the gods in the Greece help me" I told myself as I went out of the comfort room.

I tried my very best to ignore him, but unfortunately, he tried his very best to be near me.

I walked away from him, as fast as I could. When I was so  
>confident enough to know that he was not following me, I<br>looked back.

And there, I saw him right at my back!

"why are you following me?" I yelled at him

"Then why are you running away from me?" he asked back.

"I asked you first!"

"I just wanna have chat with you! is that bad?"

"No..Not really" I said and paused.

I got really guilty. Why the hell was I running away from him anyway

He might think I'm crazy right now..

" Then why are you ignoring me? It's as if I have some kind of disease." He said.

Okay! His face made me feel like I'm a criminal! AHHH!

"I'm sorry! It's just that, I have to go home now. I have a  
>lot work to do." I said, shame on me, I'm really an idiot!<p>

"what? That fast?" he said.

Once again, I felt guilty! What is he trying to imply with those words?

"yeah." I answered.

"then can we meet again?" he asked.

OH MY GOSH! He really asked me that! I was so happy, he wanted to see me again!

"Maybe, I don't know!" I said as I walk away from him.

Yes, I walked away because I was afraid to fall for him even more.

It's been years since I had that feeling for him, and for  
>those years that I was gone away, I was already over him (i thought i was over him).<p>

I don't want to go back to the old Mi Chan who is head  
>over heels towards a guy that she doesn't have a chance<br>with.

So, I walked away from him.

Unknowingly, he followed me; he flashed himself in front of me and blocked my way.

"wait! Can I at least have your mobile number?" he asked.

"my number? Wait! Why?" I asked.

"As I said before, I want to have a chat with you. Mi  
>Chan, or Mikan, whatever your new name is, you are still<br>the Mi Chan who I always ask about my assignments, the Mi  
>Chan who once have seated at my back and the Mi Chan<br>that I never had a chance to be friends with" he explained  
>to me.<p>

I froze in front of him. It felt like I was struck by  
>thunder bolt of Zeus or the arrow of cupid.<p>

I was struck by those words. He actually remembered those  
>events before I left school.<p>

Before I totally lost my mind, I analyzed every word that  
>he said, until I reached the word friends.<p>

All this time, he wanted to be friends with me, just friends with me.

I laughed at myself. All this time I wondered why he left  
>school after I moved, why he gave me that pin, and why he<br>asked about any news about me, it was actually because he  
>wanted us to be friends.<p>

Well, honestly, I expected more than that. I was actually  
>thinking all this time that he likes me too, but<br>unfortunately, he doesn't. He just wants us to be friends.

It totally broke my heart, and right then there, I decided  
>to stay away from him. To stay away from my heart breaker.<p>

I smiled as I looked at him.

"You know what? it's hard to be friends with someone like  
>you. It's better for us to stay like this, to be<br>acquaintances." I said and walked away from him.

And without any doubt, I know he is not following me anymore.

Before I left him, I saw how gloomy his face was after I said those words.

I was so harsh at him. I know, but I don't want to hurt myself also.

Because I know myself better than anyone else,

I know that if I keep seeing him, I would be back to the  
>same old me, which I decided to bury a long time ago.<p>

But it was very painful. I honestly want to be friends with  
>him too (and eventually, move to another level).<p>

What made it painful was leaving him with that gloomy  
>appearance painted on his face.<p>

He just doesn't know how much it hurts me.

Unknowingly, tears fell from my eyes.

I could totally understand why.

Hotaru saw me running away, and she followed me.

When I reached the hotel lobby, I waited for my car to  
>arrive, Hotaru tapped my shoulders.<p>

"what happened?" she asked.

I looked at her and faked a smile.

"nothing, I just want to go home for now." I told her.

I can see in her face that she understood me.

She was there at my side as the car arrive, and then I went away.

The entire night was very heart breaking! I thought I was  
>totally over him, but there, I was still thinking of him.<p>

I just wished the night would be over so I could drown myself with work.

**the next day**

I entered my office with confidence, as I sit in my seat, Mr. Song came.

"Ms. Sakura, this is the papers about our new project with  
>Everbest. You were assigned to meet the artist and be<br>with them as they shoot the commercial" he explained.

"I thought I was the company's president? Why do I have to do that?" I asked him in confusion.

"well, Mr. Sakura, your father, told me to give you this  
>kind of work. Be a CEO and be with the staff also." He answered.<p>

Just by hearing my dad's name, again, I know I have no choice.

I took a glance with that folder he gave me. And as I  
>looked at the artist, the endorser of the product, I felt doomed.<p>

Guess who? It was no other than HYUUGA NATSUME..

Sorry! I think it's so boring and ugly chapter..sorry! I'll do it better next time..


	10. Aaaaah!

**Aahh!**

I don't know how to start this, hopefully, I'll do this right..  
>Thank you to all the readers.. =)<p>

"I'm sorry Mr. Song, I can't handle this one. Can you give  
>me another one?" I asked Mr. Song.<p>

As much as possible, I want to run away from him, I know  
>I'm such a loser for doing that, but I can't think of anything else.<p>

"Yes of course" he agreed to my request and handed me another folder.

I went through the papers and immediately looked for the  
>page where it would say their endorser.<p>

I got shocked again, for it was still him.

"ah! How many else are still there?" I asked him again.

"there's only one left" he said and handed me the folder.

I directly opened it to that same page number, and there, I  
>proved to myself that I was doomed! It was him again.<p>

"why is he endorsing all of these products? Is Korea  
>having a scarcity of much more talented artist?" I yelled<br>at him. I don't know but I got really angry! How can that  
>happen to me? Why is he everywhere?<p>

Mr. Song got surprised with my reaction.

"Ms. Sakura, he is the most popular artist today, it's no  
>surprise that companies wanted him to endorse their<br>product." He explained to me.

"what? It's not valid!" this time, I got really, really  
>angry. (for no other reason besides him)<p>

"Ms. Sakura, is there a problem with Mr. Hyuuga being the  
>endorser? If you want, we could cancel our contract with<br>them" He suggested.

He actually woke me up with those words!

I suddenly remembered my principle. "Separate personal  
>matters with business matters"<p>

HA! That guy is breaking everything in me, and of course,  
>I won't allow that to happen.<p>

" No! I'll work with it. Do I need to work on those three  
>endorsements?" I asked him, back to my calm, usual self.<p>

"Yes ma'am." He answered me politely.

"okay" I said.

"there will be a meeting at 2pm for the concept of the  
>commercial together with the company's representative and<br>the artist" he informed me.

"okay. Thank you very much" I said.

He then slowly left the room.

"AHHHHHHH!" that was all I could say that time.

I sat back to my chair. Trying to think about what will  
>happen later.<p>

I tried it so many times, but I still can't come up of  
>possible events!<p>

I checked the time, it was 10 am. I still had 4 hours to  
>prepare for the battle field.<p>

I immediately called Hotaru to ask for help. She agreed that  
>we'd meet at Soshi café, so I immediately went out of my<br>office.

As I arrive there, I saw Hotaru waiting for me. I rushed  
>myself to her and sat beside her.<p>

"what's the emergency all about?" she asked me.

"I'm gonna meet Natsume later"

"really? That's great! Another opportunity for both of  
>you" she teased me<p>

"come on, it's an agony on my side" I told her.

"why?"

"last night…" and there, I told her everything that had  
>happened last night. And guess what? She actually hit me.<p>

"ow! That hurts!" I said.

"yah! You're really an IDIOT! How could you do that to  
>him? Huh? He, who has a very good intention?"<br>she scolded me.

" Come on Hotaru, whose side are you taking?"

"You, but because of that, I'll take his side!"

" Please don't add up my problem" I told her coldly.

"AISH! Alright, I'll help you think of a way.."

"really?"

"of course! I'm still on your side anyways."

I smiled at her and hugged her out of happiness.

"okay, what about, you send a person to represent you in the meeting?" she suggested.

"No, that's not a good one, my dad will surely kill me"

"Hmm, ah! Why don't you just pretend to be cool, as if nothing happened?"

"how can I do that?"

"yah, I still remembered the days when you won the best  
>actress in our school play fest" she said.<p>

And there, I remembered that I actually was an actress. Hotaru really helped me a lot.

I smiled at her and told her that's a great idea..

Time flew so fast and when I checked my watch, it was already 1.30pm..

I went immediately in the conference room where our meeting will be held.

My secretary handed me the papers needed and I nervously waited for everyone to arrive.

After a few minutes, the representative of Ever best came.

We shook hands and then I led her to her seat.

I then went back to my seat, but then before I could place my butt on the chair, a man entered.

I stood up again and politely shook hands with him, then out of nowhere, Natsume came.

And because I was really professional, I went near him and offered my hand to him.

I can see it right through his face that he was shocked.

I waited for him to receive my hand, until finally, the guy with him poked him. We shook hands and he sat near me.

The entire meeting was an agony. Every now and then I could feel his gaze.

Once in a while I look at him, and I can see him looking at me.

I ignored him as much as I could, but I just couldn't stop it.

I shivered all throughout the meeting. A lot of sweat came out of my body. Every now and then I wipe my sweat until finally, I couldn't hold it anymore.

I excused myself out of the meeting to go to the comfort room.

And when I was a little away from the conference room, I got shocked.

A hand held my arm, and I stopped walking.

And as I look back, I realized that it was him..

He held me arm and smiled brightly at me.

!


	11. Is It A Prank?

**Is it a prank?**

I stopped as I stared at him.

"what do you want?" I asked.

"you're mobile number" he said, straight to the point.

Wow! I thought he had given up on it already.

"I'm sorry. I can't give it to you"

"if you won't give it to me, I'm gonna kiss you right now"  
>he said with all might and dedication<p>

I trembled, my heart started to beat so fast. Why the hell is he gonna do that?

"no, I don't think you…" before I could finish, his face started to move towards me.

I moved back as much as I could, until I ran out of space.

I leaned back towards the wall, and there, I could feel his breath towards my face.

I got nervous! I could feel it, he's really serious about his consequence! Oh my God.

"what's your mobile number?" he asked me again.

I don't know why, but there was this feeling that I  
>couldn't explain at all. I was in doubt, I wanted to tell<br>him my number, but I also want to have my first kiss with  
>him!<p>

Oh NO! what am I thinking?

"I…I didn't memorize it.." I answered. It was the safest  
>answer I could ever think of.<p>

"alright, I'll talk to you again later" he said and then he moved away from me.

Before her left me, he flashed me his mega ultimate smile.

I froze, I trembled, my heart was beating really fast. And  
>as he walk back to the meeting, I ran towards the comfort<br>room…

I immediately washed my face with the tap water to wake me up.

I touched my left chest and felt my heart beating. I still couldn't believe it.

What the hell was he planning to do?

I wiped my face with my trembling hands and looked at myself in the mirror.

"this is a joke!" I told myself.

I was afraid to go back, I was afraid of meeting him again.

What the hell am I gonna do? I guess I'm left with no  
>choice but to give him my number! Ahhhhh!<p>

I pray to Buddha, please help me.

And with that, I went back to the meeting with my face  
>looking so pale.<p>

I sat back to my seat, and once again, I could feel his gazes.

All throughout the meeting, I kept on praying that the time  
>would freeze or make the time a bit longer.<p>

But unfortunately, the meeting ended.

Yikes, here it comes!

So we proceed to the part where we discuss things over.

I professionally worked there, although my heart was flying  
>all over the room, my mind was still (kinda)<br>concentrating. We talked with the other people, discussing  
>things, while Natsume stayed quiet. Until we reached to<br>the part where I said,

"I would personally be in the process of making this commercial"

He got shocked and gazed at me more than he did before..

"So, you'll be with us in the filming process?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

"yes" I confidently answered.

He smiled at me. Everyone was satisfied with that and then we ended the meeting.

As a sign of respect to the clients, I waited for everyone to go out of the room, including Natsume.

I saw him going out, and it felt like I was relieved.

But after a few seconds, the door suddenly opened, and he entered.

"hey, I still haven't forgotten" he said.

Yes, I was left with no choice, so I gave him my number.  
>"thanks" he said and paused.<p>

"I'll see you around. Have a good day Mi chan" he continued.

But before he could go out, words came out of my mouth all of a sudden.

"It's MIKAN..not Mi chan."

He smiled at me, which is very insulting.

"Mi chan is better" he teased me.

"No, Mikan is way more better"

"You say you're Mikan, but my heart says you're Mi chan" he answered me.

Then again, I froze! Oh..what the hell was that again?

He then left the room. And after a few seconds, I received a text message.

From: Unknown

Message: See you tomorrow, Mi chan.

I wish tomorrow will come so fast. AHH! No, wrong! Very wrong!

I wish tomorrow will never come. Yes..hahaha!

I'm going crazy!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	12. Matchmaking

**Matchmaking.**

Hey guys! I hope there won't be any silent readers here..please do leave a comment after each chapters.. I probably won't continue this one if I won't accept comments,.thanks!

I was trembling as I walk towards my office.

"ma'am? Are you okay?" my secretary asked me.

"yeah. I just feel sick" I lied.

" do I have to call the doctor?"

"No need. Just cancel everything for today. I'm going home"

"yes ma'am."

She answered, then I immediately took my bag and went out of my office.

After a few moments, I arrived in the main lobby of the building, and there I waited for the car.

And as I wait for it to arrive, I kept on thinking about Natsume.

My mind was pre occupied by his eyes, his smile, his lips.  
>Ahh.. those tantalizing, seducing lips…<p>

What the hell! Why am I thinking about those things?  
>Erase, erase.<p>

Suddenly, my car arrived, and then I entered the car.

Once again, inside the car, I was reminded of him, his gestures, his gazes, his words.

I remembered the moment when he tried to kiss me.

Hah! Did he really try to kiss me or was that just a prank?

But still, we almost kissed. My heart started to beat so  
>fast once again.<p>

"I won't be able to survive if I keep it to myself" I told myself

I immediately took my mobile phone and called Hotaru.  
>"hello? Hotaru?"<p>

"yes? Mikan! How was it?"

"it was…..it's too long..can't explain it to you by phone."

"okay, then let's meet tonight"

"tonight?" I asked.

"yep! I'll be waiting for you at club Venus, 9 pm"

As I heard that, I checked the time, it was still 5pm.

"Hotaru? Can we meet a bit early than that?" I asked.

"Sorry Mikan, I'll be having dinner with my dad tonight, he said he'll be giving me information about the guy he matched for me." she told me her concern.

"are you okay with that?" I asked

"Yeah, anyways, I can always run away before the wedding ceremony" she joked.

"crazy! Alright, I'll see you there"

"okay..Bye" she said then dropped the call.

It seems like Hotaru doesn't have any problem at all.

"So, what am I going to do before 9 pm?" I talked to myself.  
>Without knowing at all, I arrived in my own house.<p>

I went out of the car and walked inside the house. The  
>Butler, (just arrived from New York) welcomed me.<p>

"Butler Pyo!" I was surprised and I hugged him.

I was really close to him. He's been with the family even  
>before I was born, and my dad really knows that I will be<br>needing butler Pyo here.

(butler Pyo is a small guy with white hair, he's about 59 plus years old)

He smiled at me and then let go of the hug.

"Young Lady, welcome home" he formally said.

"Aish! You don't have to be like that!"

"I know, but I'm getting serious with my work." He joked.

"aigooo!"

"ah, Young Lady, you have a visitor, he's waiting in the living room"

"a visitor?" I asked and immediately went to the living room.

There I saw a man in black suit sitting in the couch. I got  
>curious, he looked really familiar.<p>

And as I went near him, I immediately recognized him.

"ehem, ehem" I cleared my throat.

He then stood up and looked at me.

"As far as I could remember, you told me that you will  
>never, ever, visit me here?" I teased him<p>

"I wasn't really here for you. I just went to stop by.." he said and smiled at me.

"aigoo, just admit it, YOU MISSED ME!"

"hmmmmm.." he stopped and acted as if he was thinking.

I pouted as I looked at him.

"alright, I admit it. I missed you!" he finally admitted it..

"I missed you too Ruka!" I said as I went near him and hugged him.

Ruka Nogi was my closest friend in America. He was my  
>neighbor, my classmate and my body guard during those days up until now. He got really disappointed when I told him I'm going back to Korea.<p>

"what are you doing here?" I asked.

"can you offer me food first? I'm really hungry!" he said.

"aish! I knew it, you went here because of food!"

"well, partly correct" he joked

"araso! Butler Pyo, please prepare dinner for us" I told Butler Pyo.

"Yes, Young Lady" he replied.

After a few minutes, we had our dinner.

"so, can we talk about why you are here?" I asked.

"Because you fed me, okay, I'll tell you" he said and paused

"I'm here to attend a match making- slash blind date slash marriage meeting" he continued.

"what? YOU? hahaha! Well, I would like to say Good luck to that unfortunate girl." I joked.

"Am I really that bad?" he said, almost angry.

"No, I was joking! Duh?" then i paused

"so,you actually agreed to that?" I continued.

" Yes. Just the same as you agreeing to your dad about going back here" he explained.

"aish! So, who is that unlucky girl?" I asked.

"she's a senator's daughter." He answered.

I internalized everything, "a senator's daughter"? Could it be, HOTARU?

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	13. Complicated

**Complicated...**

"what's her name?" I got really curious.

"I honestly don't know. All my dad told was that she's a daughter of a senator"

"how many senators who have a single daughter does Korea have?" I asked again

"I don't know"

"ahhh! Okay."

"why do you ask?"

"nothing. Am I not allowed to ask?"

"Not really.. By the way, did you see him again?" he asked.

"who?" I asked.

"ahhh, the guy you were addicted slash obsessed with?"

"ha! I told you, I got over him" I answered, I lied.

AAAAh! This guy just reminded me of what happened earlier.  
>My heart was at peace until he asked about him!<p>

"don't change the topic. Did you or did you not see him?" he asked again.

"well, I saw him."

He wasn't surprised at all. He stared at me and asked,

"how many times?"

I was really close to him, and I couldn't lie anymore, so I answered him honestly.

"Well, for the past two days since I arrived, I saw him everyday"

He laughed.

"YAH! Is it that Funny?" I yelled at him.

"I knew it!" he said.

"what?" I asked.

" I knew it! I think, you're father planned this all along!" he said.

"what do you mean by that?"

"I remembered the day he asked me about your love life" he answered

I was clueless.

"wha..what? He asked you, and? Yah! What did you tell him?"

"hey Mikan, all those years, he thought we we're dating  
>until one day, he asked to confirm, and I told him that you<br>we're in love, madly in love with this Natsume guy" he  
>explained<p>

"OH My..AHHH! Ruka! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM?" I got mad.

"yah! I could see how worried your dad was. You we're  
>getting old and you never had a boyfriend yet. And speaking<br>of that, I'm also worried about you!" he told me.

"ahh! Just.." I sighed. I couldn't say anything else, it's  
>a bit too late to react.<p>

"Mikan, I'm sorry. Alright? But I think what I did was right." He said.

"Because of what you did, I couldn't get him out of my  
>system. I was almost over him Ruka. And now, my dad is<br>doing. Hah! Now I know why he was always the endorsers of  
>the commercials assigned to me!" I murmured.<p>

"But thinking about it, if he doesn't have feelings for  
>you, you would definitely not see him around."<p>

Oh my.. that's true. Just thinking about the kind of  
>personality Natsume have, I'm pretty sure he is not the<p>

kind of person that would agree to what others would say.

"what are you trying to imply with those words?" I asked.

"I just want to let you know that maybe, just maybe, he likes you too."

"I doubt it" I said.

"If he asks you out, why don't you say yes? Just try it.  
>Maybe you'll find out his real feelings for you" he<br>suggested.

"I'll try" I said.

"Don't try, Do it!" he motivated me.

I just smiled at him. I don't how to react.

After a few minutes, Ruka went home, and I was left alone in the house.

I went outside the house and sat on a bench in the garden.  
>My mind wasn't at ease; I kept of thinking about my dad.<br>What is he trying to do? Why does he want me to meet  
>Natsume frequently?<p>

I suddenly remembered that I still have to meet Hotaru, I  
>checked the time, it was 8 pm, I still had time to prepare.<p>

Immediately, I went back inside the house and prepared myself.

After a few moments, I asked Butler Pyo to prepare my car and told him that I will be home late.

Then, when the car arrived, I went to the driver's seat and drove the car to the club.

As soon as arrived in Venus club, I saw Hotaru with some of her friends, I went out of the car and she introduced me to everyone.

We went inside the bar and directly went to our table, her friends were really hyped up when they heard a certain song, and they immediately went to the dance floor.

Hotaru and I were left there, and then we started our little conversation.

Upon hearing what happened about Natsume and I, Hotaru suddenly screamed.

"yah! Stop it!" I said.

"Oh my! It's so confirmed! I can tell thru his actions that he likes you too!" she excitedly said.

"I need more evidence. if I would experience, hear or see any sign that could tell me that he has feelings for me, I solemnly promise you that I, myself will ask him out" I told her.

"yah! Just one more, alright, and you'll ask him out!"

"okay! Deal, promise" I said.

She smiled sheepishly at me. Suddenly, Hotaru's favorite song was played by the DJ.

"Oh my! Mikan! This is my song, I have to be on the dance floor! Wanna come?" she asked.

I refused, and I could say that she already knew the answer. She immediately went to the dance floor and danced.

I was left in the table, so I just drank the ladies drink that I had. Suddenly, a group of guys went near to our table and sat with me.

I was shocked; honestly, I don't know any of those thugs looking guys. I got really nervous.

"hey Miss, is it okay if we joined you?" a guy in front of me asked.

"Actually, it's not okay" I said.

All of them laughed. Hah! This thugs are getting on my nerves!

"Yah, I could be your boyfriend for tonight" the guy beside me said. He tried to touch my face but suddenly, a hand stopped him.

"I'm sorry but you can't touch my girl" I heard a voice.

I looked at him and my heart jumped out of happiness, it was Natsume.

...

_Btw, I like to mention those who people who supported, commented, etc. :D_

_**Teru Hime**: sorry if Hotaru is out of character. I really don't like Hotaru's blackmailing personality. Hehehe! Btw, tnx for commenting! :)_

_**shimahiko4ever**: you're right, I love KPOP especially SNSD! Hehehe! Tnx for reading! :)_

_**xxxusui0918xxx**: thank you very much! Sure, sure. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. 5-15 chapters everyday? Is it okay? :D_


	14. SshHh!

**Shhhhhhhhh!**

"who are you?" the third thug looking guy asked him

"I'm her Boyfriend! And I'm here to get her" he said as he dropped the guy's hand and then, he went in front of me.

"baby, let's go?" he said in a very manly but sweet voice as he offer his hand to me.

I was mesmerized, I felt like my whole body was really  
>soft, but I gave him my hand and then he pulled me nearer to him and we went out.<p>

All the people in the club had their eyes on us. I can't blame them; Natsume is a celebrity after all.

We walked towards the rooftop of the club. I honestly don't know why we were there, I just followed him.

When we reached the rooftop, I immediately let go of his hand. Out of nowhere, my temper aroused.

"Yah! Who are you to tell those people that you are my boyfriend?" I yelled at him.

"hah! I just saved you there! Is that the right way to say thanks?"

"Honestly, I was doing fine before you arrived!"

"fine? That guy was almost gonna touch you!"

"yah! You don't have to care whoever touches me! You have no rights in the first place!"

I said those harsh words to him, I could really see that he got insulted.

"Yeah! I have no rights, but now.." he paused. He went near me. He placed his left hand on my back and his right hand at the back of my head.

He then pulled me closer and then.. BANG!  
>He kissed me.<p>

I could feel his smooth lips towards mine.  
>I could feel the warmth of his body, I could smell his strong perfume and I could feel his heart beat.<p>

Honestly, everything just flew away at that moment; I wasn't able to think about anything.

I was really glad, but my pride ate my happiness.

I tried to protest, but as I move my body, he pulled me a lot closer to him and kissed me more gently, which made me really weak.

It was a moment o mixed emotions, a dream come true. I've always dreamed of him kissing me passionately, and if this is what they call passionate, then I could say, my dream just came true.

After a few moments, he let go the kiss, he moved a little away from me.

And because it was my first kiss, I accidentally slapped him. You can't blame me, although I was happy, he still surprised me.

Yeah, so I slapped him and walked away from him.

I immediately went to the comfort room. I saw my very pale face in the mirror.

"what was that?" it was all I could ever say.

I just leaned my back towards the wall, I was still in the state of shock.

Suddenly, Hotaru came inside the comfort room. I was glad, maybe she could help me out.

But I doubt it, I'm sure she'll scold me again.

"yah! Are you okay?" she asked.

"yeah, I'm fine" I lied.

"I heard he saved you from those thug looking guys?" she said.

"yeah." I answered her honestly.

"and so, what about our deal?"

"deal?"

"yep, you'll ask him out if he'll do something that could flatter you, remember?"

"Hotaru, I think now is not the right time to fulfill the deal"

"There is no right or wrong time, you have to do it now Mikan, a deal is a deal."

I had no choice, I don't want to create a dispute between me and Hotaru just because of a deal.

So there, she grabbed me towards the area where Natsume was.  
>She then pushed me near him.<p>

I saw him looking at me, I know he must be angry at me because I slapped him, but I had no choice but to fulfill my promise.

"Natsume, can i…." I paused, I was really nervous; I didn't know how to say it.

But I can feel his gaze towards me. So, gathered all my confidence and asked him.

"Hyuuga Natsume, will you go out on a date with me?"

Yes, I said it right.

And guess what he answered..

He said…..

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	15. All of a Sudden

**All of a sudden**

** i'm really confused on how to finish this! LOL**

"okay, But you should remember, you asked for this." He said as he stared at me.

Ha! It seemed like a caution for me. What is he planning to do? Urgh! I was really anxious about it.

"Let's have our date tonight" he said out of nowhere.

"what? Tonight?" I asked in confusion! Now I'm nervous, why is he in such a hurry?

"yes!" he answered confidently

"no, No. that can't be"

"yah! I'm a busy person, I don't have any other available time, so let's do it tonight!" he said and grabbed me out of the club.

Once again, everyone was staring at us, especially Hotaru.  
>She was really glad. But most of the ladies in the club<br>seemed to look at me with anger and disappointment.

I didn't care about those stares, all I cared about that time was, WHAT WAS HE PLANNING TO DO?

We were already out of the club but he was still grabbing  
>my hand, it was as if he already had a plan on where we<br>were going.

I tried to protest again, thinking about what he did to me  
>earlier (yeah, he kissed me!) I was really nervous because<br>he might do something bad to me!

I tried everything and everything just for him to let go of  
>my hand, but I was very unsuccessful.<p>

So I just prayed to all my ancestors, to all the gods of  
>Greece and to Buddha to please protect me.<p>

So I continued to walk non-stop wearing those heels, it  
>became really painful until finally, we stopped.<p>

We stopped in front of Banpo Bridge.

He then let go of my hand and went down the stairs. he went  
>down the stairs and stopped on his tracks and sat.<p>

I on the other hand, was still mesmerized by the beauty of  
>the Banpo Bridge fountain.<p>

I wanted to share my amusement to someone, and well, he was  
>the only one who was there, so I went near him and sat<br>beside him.

"wow. Isn't it beautiful?" I told him.

"yeah. I was thinking, maybe you've never seen this yet.  
>That's why I brought you here" he said.<p>

Wow, honestly, I got nervous for nothing.

"thanks." I said in a soft voice.

He stared at me and smiled gently.

Wow! It was amazing that I was still in my right mind after  
>that. He was really handsome, he's very considerate. Is it<br>only to me? Or does he do this to other girls?

"I'm glad you liked it." He said. I just smiled without  
>looking at him.<p>

"I'm sorry about earlier." He added.

"I'm sorry. I was at fault too. I didn't say thanks,  
>instead, I got angry. I'm really sorry" I said.<p>

"well, that's great to hear, at least you know that you  
>started it" he said and smiled sheepishly.<p>

That destroyed the moment, with the very short temper that I had, I got angry.

"Although it was MY fault as you were saying, You still  
>didn't have the rights to steal away my first kiss!" I<br>yelled at him.

I was expecting a rebound of words from him, but he just  
>laughed. It was the most insulting laugh I have ever heard.<p>

"Yah! We're just of the same age and you never had your first kiss yet?" he teased me!

The NERVE of that guy! Ahhh! I want to punch him like hell!

"why? Do I have to kiss just any person just to show the world I've already had my first kiss?" I got angrier!

I was in my best mood before he teased me! I got really  
>touched when he saved me and when he brought me here, and<br>now, he just broke everything!

"No, because those lips of yours are destined to be kissed  
>by me, and only me." He said in a serious mode.<p>

I blushed, I was really flattered by those words, but up  
>until now, it was not yet clear to me why he keeps on<br>acting like that, i still need confirmation.

" Natsume, please stop saying things like that" I said.  
>He gazed at me.<p>

" Mi chan,….." he paused.

"I…I….." I waited for him to continue, but before he could finish his sentence,

He fell asleep! His head fell on my shoulders which literally surprised me.

"yah! Natsume? Natsume?" I tried to wake him, but it was no use.

It seemed like he got drunk or he got tired! Ah, whatever  
>the reason is, he should have never fall asleep like that!<p>

"Now, what am I going to do? Ah! This guy is giving me a headache!" I murmured.

I then called the house and told them to fetch us in the  
>Banpo bridge, I waited for them under the cold breeze of<br>Seoul and after a few moments, they arrived.

The driver carried him to the car and I followed them.

I tried to check his phone to call any of his friends, but unfortunately, it has a lock code.

So I gave up and decided to take him in for the night.

When we arrived in the house, the driver took Natsume to my  
>room. I then asked butler Pyo to send a basin of water to<br>my room.

There, Natsume lied silently in my bed. I wiped his face  
>with a wet towel, After I wiped it, I stared at his very<br>pretty face.

I touched his perfect nose, his pinkish lips, his pretty  
>eyes. He's so perfect for me.<p>

Long ago, I could only look at his back or try to have a glimpse of him, but now, he's  
>right here in front of me, I could already see him<br>clearly. It made my heart fly away.

I suddenly woke up from my illusions and continued wiping him.

I wiped his neck and unbuttoned his long shyuugaves.

As I was halfway of it, I saw how beautiful his body was. He was so HOT!

I trembled, once again, I had this mixed emotions. I didn't  
>know if I would continue to unbutton it or not. AHh!<p>

Can I handle my emotions once I finish unbuttoning his shirt?


	16. A Kidnapper!

**A Kidnapper?**

I was slightly trembling as I continue unbuttoning his shirt.

Honestly, it was another moment of mixed emotions, I just  
>don't know why, but when it comes to him, I just get this<br>kind of feeling.

Anyways, I continued unbuttoning his shirt, but before I  
>could finish, he suddenly woke up.<p>

I immediately went away from him, as far as I could, but  
>too bad, the farthest that I can go to is only inches away<br>from him.

He then looked at me and took a glimpse of his unbuttoned  
>shirt and he shouted.<p>

"yah! Why are you trying to rape me?"

Wah! I can't believe it! Me? Raping him?  
>Haha!(sarcastically laughing)<p>

"Wha..what? YOU? hah! I'd rather rape the most popular person in Korea!" I replied.

"OMO! I'm popular in korea! That means, you have a hidden desire in me!"

Oh shhhh… How did he know I had a hidden desire in him?

"yah! Don't talk rubbish!" I said

"then why am I almost naked?" he asked.

"I'm trying to clean you! you smell really bad, it makes my room smell stinky!"

That was so not true, honestly, he smelled really good! But  
>I can't find any other reason at all. I hope he's<br>convinced with that.

He then smelled himself.

PLEASE, I pray that he would find himself stinky!

"Can I use the showers?" He asked.

Thank God!

"I can't lend you clothes though" I said.

Then all of a sudden, Butler Pyo came in and went near us.

"ma'am, here are the men's clothes you asked the driver to buy." He said as he handed me a plastic bag.

Oh my gosh! I totally forgot that I asked the driver to buy him some clothes! I'm so dumb!

Natsume looked at me with a smile on his face! The hell,  
>I'm really dumb! He must be laughing at me now.<p>

And because I was really, really embarrassed, I took the  
>bag from Butler Pyo and threw it on the space in front of<br>Natsume then I immediately went out of the room.

AHHH! That was the most embarrassing moment I ever had in my entire life!

I ran away to the garden and sat in the bench! How am I  
>gonna face him again? Ahhhh! I'm so stupid!<p>

Suddenly, butler Pyo came to me.

"are you alright?" he asked.

"ahhh! Where is he?"

"he's taking a shower"

"Butler Pyo, whatever happens, don't tell him that I'm  
>here, alright? After he finish taking a shower, tell him to<br>go home!" I told him

"okay, ma'am. Don't worry!" he assured me and went back to the house.

I know Butler Pyo would do it. I trust him.

So I waited there, few moments has passed and Butler Pyo  
>came to me, he was actually running towards me.<p>

He then stopped and tried to catch his breath.

"what's wrong?" I asked.

"he,. He got lost." He answered.

"WHAT? What do you mean by that?" I asked again

"When I told him he had to go home already, he said he'll  
>just change his clothes, I waited outside for him to finish<br>but I realized it took him already a few minutes, when I  
>knocked, no one answered, and when I went inside, no one<br>was already there" he explained.

"what?aish!" I said and immediately went back to the house.

What happened to that guy? Aigoo!

I started Yelling as I was looking for him.

"yah, Hyuuga Natsume! Where are you?"

"Natsume? Natsume?" I yelled again.

A man suddenly grabbed me and placed his other hand on my mouth.

I want to shout really loud but I honestly can't do it.

He then slowly led me to our very own attic, my favorite  
>place in the house.(the attic was turned into an<br>entertainment room because honestly, I love that place so I  
>decided to make it like that!)<p>

It was really dark there, so I couldn't see who it was.

He then let go of me, I tried to punch him but he was able to resist it.

He then grabbed a small flashlight from his pocket.

"who are you?" I asked.

He slowly came to me and then,

"BAAAAH" he scared me by turning the flashlight on and  
>placing it just below his face. (just imagine the scene<br>from the movie MY SASSY GIRL)

I got really shocked! Honestly, I shouted as loud as I could.

He suddenly placed his hand on my mouth again.

I tried to look for anything that I could smash at him,  
>(not literally looking, actually, I just tried to touch everything that I could)<p>

Then I held into a lamp, I tried to get it but honestly, it  
>was too heavy, so I decided to turn it on to at least see<br>the person who is trying to kidnap me.

As the light occupies the place, I saw his face more clearly  
>than I could. And I definitely got angry when I found out<br>that it was Natsume!

Sorry again for this lame chapter! once again, I'll do it a lot more better next time.


	17. AisHh!

**AISH!**

As the lights went on, he started to move a bit away from me.

My anger aroused as I realized it was him.

"You bastard!" I said as I went near him, getting ready to punch him,

(Henry taught me how to protect myself from bastards, and because NATSUME is a bastard, I'm so ready to give him my special punch.)

As I was about to run towards him, I accidentally stepped on the flashlight he used to scare me.

I startled as I was about to fall, he tried to save me, but it was no use, we both fell to the floor.

And what made that scene awkward is that, when we landed on the floor, I was literally on top of him.

He smirked at me and said,

"I knew it! You are really into me"

As soon as he finished talking, I immediately stood up and protected myself.

"It was an ACCIDENT"

"there is no such thing as accident" he smiled sheepishly at me.

"whatever! Yah! what are you still doing here? Why don't you just go home!" I said

"I can't go home yet." He said.

"huh? Why?" I asked,

"why are you concerned?"

"hah! As if I care! I just want to get rid of you" I answered

"It was actually your fault why I can't go home" he said.

"what does that have to do with me?"

"well, Miss Sakura, I can't go home because a lot of reporters are flocking into my house because of you" he informed me,

"yah! What did I do to cause that to you?" I asked in confusion

"I want to remind you that earlier, you asked a celebrity on a date. Of course, a celebrity and a CEO on date, that would definitely be a big hit on the news paper tomorrow" he told me.

Okay. That explains everything, it was absolutely my fault.

"so, can I stay here for tonight?" he asked me.

And because I felt really guilty, I nodded.

He then made himself comfortable and sat down on the couch.

"So, what movies do you have here?" he asked.

WOW! He really feels at home!

"well, you might not understand them, cause most of them are English" I sarcastically said.

Honestly, most of the movies I had are his movies. I brought all his movies in DVD. I actually didn't have any English movies.

" really? Let me check" he said and stood up from the couch.

I immediately tried to block him. He should never find out.  
>But I was too late to stop him, he reached the DVD rack and took a look at the DVDS available.<p>

I saw him smiling. SHUX! Another awkward moment is coming up.

"yah, you actually had all my movies?" he said, his voice was cracking because he was laughing.

"Those were already here before I even came" I lied.

Actually, I bought those DVDS thru internet and brought them here.

"now I'm becoming more and more suspicious of you" he smirked at me again.

I just love the way he does it, my heart is starting to be electrified. He's becoming suspicious? Gosh! I'm supposed to be the one becoming suspicious of him with all those actions he does to me. Urgh!

"hah! Dream on," I responded.

"I'm definitely going to confirm it" he said and paused.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there's nothing.." before I could even finish my sentence, he continued talking.

"ahh! Let's watch this one, Attack on the pin-up boys, this is hilarious!" he said as he turned on the DVD player and inserted the disc.

He then went to me and grabbed me towards the couch to sit.

I actually did not protest and sat in the couch.

As the movie started, he also started to be noisy.

"yah, look, there I was! Waah, I looked really cool, right?" he bragged at me

"hah! Whatever, Yoichi still looked handsome" I told him.

"what? You like that guy?" he asked.

"yeah! he's much better than you are"

"Don't You know that I'm SM entertainment's no.1 most handsome guy? Yoichi is just on the 2nd spot"

"whatever! I still like him"

"hah! That guy, he…" he paused, I can see through him that he is trying to think of some negative facts about Yoichi. Hahaha!

"that guy, he doesn't talk that much, you'll just get bored when you're with him!" he continued.

"Isn't that great? That would mean, I would be the one who keeps on talking, then I could share anything to him."

"why, can't you share it with me?" he asked, this time he looked really serious.

I felt uncomfortable as I looked at his face. He looked like a cute puppy.

My hand suddenly moved on its own and it started to pinch his cute cheeks.

"ahhhh!" he softly yelled.

He really is cute!

I stopped pinching him and started to laugh.

"what did you do that for?" he asked.

" Nothing, I just feel like it."

He then went near my left cheek and kissed me there.

"yah! What did you that for?" I yelled at him.

"nothing, I just feel like it." He said.

I blushed by what he did, and blushed more with his answer.  
>He then acted as if nothing happened and continued bragging about his movie.<p>

Just being like this with him, I felt really happy.

Will he still be the same when morning comes? I was really afraid that when morning comes, it will all be different, that when I wake up, I wouldn't find him there anymore.  
>But Suddenly, I felt sleepy and eventually, my eyes started to close on its own and I slept.<p> 


	18. NewsPaper

**NewsPaper**

Natsume covered my body with a blanket he had been holding from the moment he entered the room.

He then went near my face and fixed my hair so he could see my face clearly.

"I love you" he whispered and kissed my forehead.

Then suddenly,

I WOKE UP!

Damn! I didn't want to wake up at all! Urggh!

I just regret the moment I opened my eyes, but I had to go  
>back to reality. As I was about to stand up, I noticed a<br>blanket that was wrapped around my body.

It was the very same blanket in my dream! Waah! Maybe it was real after all!

I looked for Natsume and there, I saw him sleeping  
>comfortably on the floor. (he had a pillow and a blanket)<p>

I went near him; I wanted to see him more clearly.

"maybe it really was just a dream" I whispered.

Then I placed his blanket properly and went back to the couch.

I smiled to myself as I remember the things that had happened the other night.

Those things that happened in the club, our kiss, our date,  
>and even those things that happened in this very room,<p>

I wanted to sleep again to continue the dream that I had,  
>but when I was to close my eyes, he suddenly woke up.<p>

"ahhhh" he said as he stretched his body

I immediately closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

I was startled when I heard his footsteps going near me.  
>(Although I can't see it, I could feel his actions.)<p>

He then looked at me. I could feel his breath towards my face, and literally made my heart beat so fast.

I was nervous, maybe he's up to something!

I waited for him to do something, haha! I just didn't know  
>why I waited, maybe because, I liked it when he's up to<br>something.

But unfortunately, he didn't do anything, I think, he just  
>stared at me.<p>

So, until when will I wait? Haizt.

I decided to kill my patience and acted as if I just woke up.

He saw him move away from me and sat on the floor.

"good morning" he greeted me.

"ahh, good morning" I said as I pretended to stretch my body.

A moment of silence ruled over us, then I suddenly started to talk.

"let's go down for breakfast"

He nodded and stood up, he then went near me and like a  
>gentleman, he offered me his hand to help me stand up.<p>

Ahhhh! he's so,.ahhhh! (I'm speechless!)

So, both of us went out of the room and went to the dining hall.

When we arrive there, I asked Butler Pyo to prepare the  
>breakfast and then after waiting for a while, we started to<br>eat.

We were both busy eating when suddenly, a voice started to call my name.

"Tifany? Mikan?" she said as she enters the dining hall.

I wasn't surprise at all when I found out it was Hotaru,  
>hearing the voice calling me, I just know it's her.<p>

"Hotaru, wanna join us?" I asked with clean intentions.

"wha..so it's true?" she asked in a loud voice.

Natsume and I were confused.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

She hurriedly went near me and handed me the newspaper.

Natsume and I shared the newspaper and read the headlines.

"Korea's sought after bachelor is already taken?"

The it continued, "Hyuuga Natsume, korea's most sought after  
>bachelor is said to be dating a CEO of an advertising<br>blah blah.."

I was really shocked when I heard those words that came from his mouth.

"Are we dating?" he asked me.

"OF course not!" I answered with all might!

Okay, in my very own opinion, I would like to say YES, but too bad, I said No.

Suddenly, his phone rang and he answered it, after talking on the phone, he went near me.

"My manager will get me in few moments" he said.

"okay." I said coldly.

Hotaru pinched me,and whispered to me,

"yah! Don't be cold to him!"

I just ignored her and continued eating.

"are you okay?" hotaru asked him.

"yeah, I can manage this mess" he answered.

Now, I felt really guilty! It was really my fault why he was in that situation! Urggh!

I cleared my throat and said

"if there's anything I could do to help you, just tell me" then I continued eating.

He then smiled at me! (he looked so cute!)

"you already helped me by letting me stay. Don't worry,  
>it's not the first time that I've been in this situation,<br>I can manage.." he paused and smirked at me.

"unless, you wanted it to be real"

I suddenly choked upon hearing those words.

Hotaru(who was silently laughing on my side) tapped my back  
>and Natsume immediately handed me a glass of water.<p>

When I became really calm, I yelled at Natsume,

"yah! Dream On alright?"

"dreams do come true" Hotaru teased me.

I looked sharply on her, as if I was angry.

This two people just makes me crazy!

Then suddenly, Butler Pyo came and informed us that  
>Natsume's manager was waiting outside, he then waved<br>goodbye at us and specially left a phrase for me,

"see you later Mi chan"

Later? I tried to recall what's going to happen later, then  
>I remembered, we are going to shoot for the commercial!<p>

A smile came into my face.

"At least I'm still gonna see him later!"

I told myself..


	19. Bad Luck

**Bad Luck**

I was silently laughing as I continued eating my breakfast.

I was really excited for the shooting later on.

"yah! What are you silently laughing about?" Hotaru asked me.

I was immediately stopped smiling and said,

"nothing"

"you know you can tell me anything" she said.

"There's nothing to tell you" I lied.

"hah! Even though we haven't met for years, I still know YOU very well" she bragged.

Aish, she really knows me! Haha!

So I told her everything, NO MORE NO LESS.

She was about to shout when I told her about the kiss, but fortunately, I was able to cover her mouth!

"really?" she looked at me with excitement  
>I nodded happily!<p>

"Oh My..Mikan!it's confirmed! Let's just wait for him to tell you personally!" she said

"yeah! I will really be waiting!" I said excitedly.

I wasn't in doubt anymore, I was absolutely convinced that he likes me too, but I want to hear it from his own mouth.

And I will patiently wait till then.

After Breakfast, Hotaru decided to leave and told me that she'll be visiting US in the filming site.

I looked at my planner and read what time the filming starts, it says 10 am, I then checked the time and it was still 8 am. I still had 2 hours to prepare.

I immediately went to my closet to choose a dress. I honestly had a hard time picking one, I wanted to look really pretty for him.

Time passed by and it was already 9:45 am, I went down to the house's mini-lobby and waited for the car and when it arrived, I immediately entered and drove away.

I arrived at exactly 10:05am. I was a bit late, but I wasn't that important in the area so it was okay.

I went out of the car and saw Natsume preparing for the shoot, he was handsome, as usual, and very masculine with that attire he had.

When he saw me, he didn't hesitate to blink and smiled at me.

I blushed, literally, he looked cute, butterflies where flying inside my stomach!

Everyone who saw him blink, his manager, makeup artist, P.A and all of them beside him looked at me.

I got really shy, so I acted as if I didn't see anything.  
>I immediately pretended to be busy by talking with the people who are from my company.<p>

The shooting eventually begun as soon as I arrived and I got really bored. I was like a by stander who had nothing to do during the entire process, I couldn't even talk to Natsume!

Suddenly, my phone rang; I read the name of the caller and realized it was Ruka, so I answered the call.

"Hey!" I said.

"Mikan, where are you?"

"I'm in the filming site,in Dobong-gu. Why?"

"I'm bored. Can I go there?"

"Please Do come here!i'm also bored to death"

"I knew it! Haha! Okay, I'll be there soon"

He said and dropped the call.

I sat on a chair and patiently waited for him.

After a few minutes, a person suddenly covered my eyes with his hands. My heart started to beat so fast! Maybe it's Natsume! I started to feel nervous!

"yah! Stop playing around!" I yelled at him.

I was confident that he would respond, but he didn't!

"YAH!" I yelled loudly.

Then he let go of his hands.

I looked at him and I was REALLY, REALLY disappointed when I found out that it was actually Ruka!

"mikan!" he smiled brightly at me.

"hey, Ruka" I said coldly

"what's wrong?" he asked.

"nothing!"

"hmmm. You thought I was…"

"shut up! I never once thought of him!"

"yah! I haven't even said a name yet and you already know who I mean? That's suspicious!"

I blushed; it was definitely a wrong move to assume!  
>"whatever!" I just responded<p>

"so, where is he?" he asked as he sat beside me.

"I don't know" I acted as if I didn't care.

He looked around the area and finally, he saw him.

"yah! Look at the way he stares at me! I feel like I'm going to be killed soon!" he said.

I got really curious and took a look at Natsume.

And I found out that Ruka was right! The way he stared at was really fearful.

"don't mind him" I told Ruka.

"Anyways, I read in the papers that you two are dating"

"what?" I asked

"Don't tell me you didn't know about it?"

"Ruka, it was stated there that HE was dating a CEO of an advertising company, am I the only CEO of an advertising company in this country?" I defended myself, but deep inside, I knew it was me!

"I had this feeling it was you" He said.

Hahahahaha! I just laughed at him. But my heart had an unknown feeling.

I decided to change the topic.

"So, have you met your fiancé already?" I asked.

"Nope"

Suddenly, a car came to the site and Hotaru came out and went near us.

Ruka seemed to be mesmerized by Hotaru. I can see it in his eyes.

"yah! Close your mouth okay?" I joked at him.

"Hmm? Ah. Sorry" he responded.

"hey Hotaru! I said and hugged her. Ruka on the other hand immediately stood up beside me.

"ah! Hotaru, I would like you to meet Ruka, Ruka, this is Hotaru." I introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet You Ruka" Hotaru said.

"yeah, nice to meet you too" Ruka responded

I was really overwhelmed just by seeing those two! I wanted them to be together, so I'll be praying really hard that Ruka's fiancé will be Hotaru!

Anyways, Ruka offered his seat to Hotaru and then we sat down. (Ruka was standing)

We were talking and talking until suddenly, Ruka said that he had to go.

"Isn't it too early?" I asked.

"I still have an appointment" he answered

"ah! Me too! I have an appointment a few minutes from now" Hotaru said.

"so you're both gonna leave me here? Tsk! Alright!" I said.  
>Then both of them went away.<p>

Once again, I got bored and Natsume didn't even gave me any glance at all!

Suddenly, rain fell from the sky! Everyone evacuated to the nearest building.

Then the director said, The filming will assume the next day. I thank God for that very good news, I wouldn't be bored anymore.

So I went away first, I drove my car and left that place.  
>While I was driving, my car suddenly stopped.<p>

It was raining really hard, but I still went out of the car and checked what happened. I found out that it was overheated.

I tried to ask help by calling the attention of bypassing cars, but they ignored me. (only few cars passes by)

I was really doomed! A day full of bad luck!

I was totally helpless that time. I tried to call Butler Pyo, but my phone was battery drained!

AHHHHH! What am I gonna do now?


	20. I Got Sick!

**I Got Sick!**

I really pitied myself as I try to ask help from every single car that passes by.

It was such a hard time. I didn't even tried to give up until a silver sports car passed  
>by.I did everything so that the driver would see me, but unfortunately, I didn't stop. It continued to move away.<p>

It broke my patience and faded away my hope. I gave up, I was half sobbing until I heard a car engine going near me.

I saw the silver sports car moving backwards and it stopped in front of me. Then the driver opened the side window.

I went near the car, (for I was planning to beg the driver to help me.)

"hey, I.." I paused as I saw the driver's face clearly,  
>It seemed like every time there's an emergency, Natsume has always been there to help me.<p>

"I really need help, my car won't start" I told him, almost begging him. I threw away my pride and all just to be able to solve my agony.

"Can't you're boyfriend help you?" he asked coldly.

I was clueless at that time, why would he ask something like that in this time of catastrophe?

"what? Is this the right time to ask that? I don't have any boyfriend! If I had one, I wouldn't ask for your help at all" I paused.

"hah! Never mind, I was stupid enough to think you'll help me" I continued and walked away from his car.

I then heard him going out of his car and suddenly appeared in front of me.

"I'm sorry! I really would like to help you" he said

"Never mind" I said

"c'mon, it's not the right time to say No". You'll gonna get sick. You're so wet all over."

Actually, he was so right! I'm feeling really cold. So, I was left with no choice but to continually bury my pride.

He led me to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door for me. (He got really wet also!)

He then entered in the driver's seat.

He took a blanket from the backside of the car and gave it to me.

"here, just to keep you warm" he said.

I accepted it with all gratitude and wrapped it around my body. He also helped me in placing the blanket properly.

"Why didn't you call to your house?" he asked.

"My phone got battery drained"

"DO you remember your house's phone number?"

"no."

"ah, let's just call the car services." He suggested.

He then took his phone and called the car services. He instructed them what to do and where the car was. After that, he dropped the call.

"we'll just have to wait for them" he informed me.

I nodded at him.

I cuddled at that seat. I felt really cold. And eventually, I fell asleep.

**FAST FORWARD**

I woke up suddenly, still feeling cold. I didn't want to open my eyes for it felt so uncomfortable.

I suddenly heard Natsume saying something.

"Mi chan, drink your medicine" he said.

I was so out of my mind that for I wasn't really feeling well, but I followed what he said and drank my medicine.  
>I fell asleep again.<p>

And I woke up again, but this time, I felt a lot better. I opened my eyes, and it felt like the place really looked so unfamiliar.

I looked around once again and stood up from bed, I then realized that Natsume was at the side of the bed sleeping (in a sitting position)

I was wondering what happened to me.

He suddenly woke up.

"are you okay now?" he asked as he place his hand on my forehead.

"yeah, I'm feeling better, where am I?"

"you're in my house" he answered

"what? What time is it now?" I panicked!

How many hours have I been like this?

"it's already 10 pm" he answered.

"10?" I asked.

"it's been a few hours already? I have to go home now." I said.

"just eat your porridge first, then I'll take you home"

I agreed to him and stood up from the bed.

I was really shocked as I realized that the clothes I was wearing was actually his clothes!

"Yah! Did you, change.." I couldn't continue my sentence. I was so nervous to know the answer.

" I didn't do it. The lady house keeper changed your clothes" he said.

So I believed him! I was so thankful he didn't do it!  
>We then went to the dining area.<p>

His house was a pretty condominium. It was very luxurious just by looking by the furniture.

"where exactly are we?" I asked

"In Hwaseong"

"we're that far?"

"yeah. I'm sorry I brought you here. I just didn't know what to do." He apologized.

"no, it's okay. It was my fault I got sick"

"Don't worry about that okay, just eat." He said as he offer me my seat.

He then took a seat in front of me and turned on the plasma TV, just in front of us.

"your clothes are dry already, the housekeeper took care of it. I think it's in the bathroom"

I just nodded at him.

Then suddenly, there was a news flash on the TV

"Those who want to travel from Hwaseong to Seoul, please be informed that the road is temporarily closed for tonight due to slippery road that might cause accident"

That news ruined my appetite!

Does that mean I have to stay here for the rest of the night?

…..

Sorry for all the wrong grammars, wrong spellings and wrong usage of words.. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT! :D


	21. Natsume is Capable of!

**Natsume is capable of?**

"it seems like your spending the night here" He told me.  
>I got terribly nervous,<p>

It wasn't the first time that we'll be spending the night together, but why do I feel this way? It does as if I'm gonna get sick again!

"You..live alone?" I asked, my voice was cracked up.

I was afraid to know the answer, but at the same time I was curious. I kept on praying that he won't say the word I didn't want to hear, but unfortunately

"yes" he answered.

My heart started to beat so fast, as if it was in a race.

He suddenly went closer, his face was almost touching mine and he whispered,

"No one can possibly disturb us"

I turned red in front of him. Without thinking at all, I stood from my chair, as a sign of protest. I tried to walk away from him, but I didn't know where to go (it was the first time I've been there, I didn't know anything about that place)

I went to my right and saw a dead end, then I went to my left. I walked straight, I ended up in the living room.

I sat on the sofa, trying to relax myself. I touched my left chest and tried to feel my own heartbeat.

"such a scary person!" I told myself.

"Actually, I was just joking." He suddenly answered.

I looked around trying to locate him and as I turn my head around, I found him just standing behind the sofa I'm sitting in.

"I'm just a human, I easily get scared. Especially if it's you" I said.

"Am I really that fearsome?" he asked

"No" I said

"then why are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not really afraid of you, I'm just afraid of what you are capable to do"

"capable? Like what?"

That question struck my mind. Is it okay to tell him that ACTUALLY, I was thinking that he might RAPE me? I can't right?

"well, you might.." I paused, trying to think of something to say.

"might?" he repeated my last word with same tune as he walk much closer to me.

"you might do something crazy, like, kissing me!" there, I said it, I wasn't suppose to say it but it was the only thing I could say.

"HAhAHAHAHA" he laughed

I got really shocked when I heard his laugh, wow! It seems like a mockery to me!

"I'm not gonna kiss you, don't worry. I don't kiss sick people" he said.

DAMN this sickness! (I'm not supposed to feel this way, I should not expect something like that to happen, but it just can't get away from my darn head!)

"I'm not expecting you to kiss me, I just gave an example of what you are capable of" I protested, tried everything that I can to protect myself from insults, although deep inside, I really want him to..

"Actually, I'm much more capable of doing something MORE than kissing" he teased me.

Those words made me shock, this is way too much! (but I thought of that earlier right? Haha)

"That's enough, I don't wanna hear that! You are getting scarier" I told him.

He then smiled at me,

"no, I want you to hear this" he insisted.

"Just stop it!" I said and covered my ears.

"I'm capable of." He said and paused.

I tried everything to ignore it, honestly, for me, it was disgusting to hear something MORE than kissing.

"la la la la la" I sang something, creating my own tune, but I still heard him talking.(although not that clear anymore)

"I'm capable of Loving you more than Kissing you" he said.

I heard the words loving more than kissing. I stopped singing my invented song and paid more attention to him.

"what did you say?" I asked. I wanted to clear everything, maybe it was the confession I waited for all this time.

"I said.." he said and paused.

He looked at me, it felt like he really want me to hear his words.

"never mind" he continued.

He left me hanging there! I wasn't pleased with that all.

"yah, just repeat it okay?" I told him.

"NO! I told you to listen but you didn't"

He said as he tries to walk away from me.

"I won't be able to sleep if you leave me hanging like this!" I told him, almost begging him.

"then let's not sleep" he suggested.

"what?"

"let's stay up all night and play a game" he continued

"what game?" I asked.

"let's play, Nintendo wii"

"okay, but I have a suggestion to make it more exciting."

"what?" he asked.

"if I win, you're going to tell me those words again" I said.

He paused for a while and said,

"Okay, but if I win, I m going to be your master and you are going to be my slave tomorrow, from morning till midnight"

I paused for a while, what does he mean by being his slave? Ha! I was confident enough it was nothing hard so,

"okay, DEAL!" I agreed to his condition.

**please help me win this thing!**

i'm hoping you'll like this one.. :D


	22. The Game

**The Game**

** before I start, I just want to tell everyone that I do not know how to play Nintendo wii, and I've never played that before. So I'm sorry if I can't give details on their games**

…

As soon as we decided to play, Natsume immediately led me to his entertainment room. It was quite small but full of stuffs.

Anyways, he started to turn the Nintendo Wii On and he, well not really he, but WE decided to play Excite truck, a racing game first. (we decided to play 3 games and the one with the most wins would win the deal)

The whole moment of the game was really fun, exciting and breath taking. As much as possible, I wanted to win the race, there were moments where I almost won the race but eventually, he would take his revenge. And eventually, I lost in the race.

The second game was Guitar Hero III. Haha! That game was so easy for me. Although Natsume is a singer and knows how to play guitar, I was still confident with myself. Why? Because I am the queen of guitar heroes. Just before I came back to Korea, I won that title in U.S ( I played against my close friends, including Henry.)

My self confidence did not let me down. With no effort at all, I won the second round! Hahaha! Beat that! It just made the game really exciting.

Before we could start our tie breaking game, we had first a very long discussion on what it would be.

"Let's play any Mario games" I suggested.

"no, let's play car racing" he said.

"yah! I know it's your line of expertise. It's unfair for me." I said.

"I'm just being fair, I also know that Mario is YOUR area of expertise!" he argued.

I could not say anything because he was actually true.

"So, how do we resolve this? I asked.

"Why don't we let FATE answer our dilemma?" he said as he pulled out a coin from his pocket.

"hah! You have a coin in your pocket?" I asked. I just couldn't believe it that a person, as rich as him would bring a coin everywhere.

"yeah, they said it's for good luck!"

"That's silly"

"I'm kinda superstitious."

"yeah right! Anyways, what do we do with that "lucky" coin of yours?" I asked.

"Let's bet on it, if it's a tail, then we'll play Mario, but if it's heads, we will play car racing" he suggested.

I doubted this process because in reality, I don't have any confidence when it comes to Coin tossing, I always loose in that, But it sounded really fair for the both of us, so eventually, I agreed to his suggestion.

As I nodded my head as an agreement, he then tossed the coin in the hair, he catch it an placed it on his arm with his other hand covering the coin.

I got really anxious as he slowly uncovered the coin.  
>I wasn't really glad as I saw the coin, the result was in favor to him. Tsk! i knew i'm gonna lost! urrgh!<p>

"OKAY! that was fair enough! I won!" he bragged. It just made me kinda annoyed!

"whatever! You haven't won the GAME yet!" I reminded him.

"we'll see" he bragged again!

"Ha! That is so, uurrghh! I definitely have to win this game!" I told myself! I just got fired up, I really was motivated that time. I wanted to prove to him that No one can ever, ever win against me (when I'm fired up)!

So we started to play Evolution GT. I need not to explain anything about it because it is a racing game!

I tried everything to win the game, I tried to distract him, cover the screen and all the other strategies I could ever think of. (I didn't care if it was considered cheating or not!)

But then, very unfortunate for my part, I LOST!

As the screen flashes his car as the winner, he started to jump and shout really loud,

"YEEEEEAAAAHHHH! I WON!"  
>I, on the other hand, stayed really quiet and annoyed (at myself for losing the game!)<p>

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA" he continued to laugh out loud,

And still can't believe that I lost, I just covered my face with the pillow.

"Such an insensitive person!" i told myself.

I just said that because I was really angry. (at myself and now, at him)

He suddenly stopped laughing and turned his attention to me.

"are you okay" he asked me.

"how can I be?" I murmured.

"why? What's wrong with you?" he said in the most caring tone I've ever heard from him.

And evil as I was, I used his concern for me.

"my heart really hurts" I said, in the most sick like tone I could ever do.

"what?" he panicked. I really laughed silently with his reaction!

"Let's call an ambulance!" he said as he tried to walk away from me.

"wait, you don't have to! I think I just have to rest. But I don't think I can comply with deal tomorrow" I said, trying to run away from my deal with him.

I looked at him trying to look in pain.

He went closer to me and sat beside me.

I tried to move away from him but he went much closer to me until I reached the end of the sofa I'm sitting in.  
>He then moved his face closer to mine.<p>

"Are you trying to run away from our deal?" he asked.

"no." I lied.

"are you sure?"

"of course!" I confidently lied

"I'm telling you, if you try to run away from me or try to ignore me tomorrow, I'm definitely going to kidnap you and we will run away from this city and hide ourselves in the province!" he threatened me.

I can't possibly believe that right? Ahaha! Okay, in reality, i actually I believed that.

"You can't possibly do that!" I said nervously.

"I can do that. That is IF you run away from me" he said.

"I just told you I won't right?" I said, now I'm telling the truth! I just got afraid that he would really do his threat.

He moved away from me and he suddenly yawned.

"yah! Why don't you go and sleep!" I said.

"I won't sleep until you sleep first"

"why?" I said.

"I might wake up tomorrow and find out that you are already gone"

That rekindled my heart.

"alright, I will sleep first. But, where?" I asked.

"in my bed" he said.

"WHAAAT?"

"my bed is big enough for the two of us." He said.

HE SAID THAT! are my speculations going to happen? What am I gonna do now?

…..

Readers, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT! Thanks!


	23. Continue

**Continue**

"what? I will definitely not, EVER, share a bed with you!" I yelled at him!

Ha! Nothing, as in Nothing can definitely make me share a bed with him..

"then where will you sleep?" he asked.

"I can sleep anywhere except in your bed!"

"really?"

"yeah!"

"then just sleep inside my room!"

"what?"

And before I could react more, he carried me, like a sling bag on his shoulders!

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I shouted as hard as I can, I even hit him so many times but it seemed like it has no effect at all!

"yah! Put me DOWN!" I yelled

"I'm really sleepy, and I have this feeling that our discussion will never end if I won't do this" he said.

"I'm definitely going to call the police once you put me down!" I threaten him.

"oh really? I would like to remind you that you are inside my house which definitely means that you might be charged of trespassing." He said as he put me down.

It was definitely true, so I just stayed silent.

"see? I still won over you" he bragged.

"this is just for now!" I said and tried to go out of the room.

He stopped me by blocking the doorway.

"don't worry, we won't share the bed. I just don't want you to sleep outside." Then he paused.

"You can sleep on the bed. I'll just sleep in the floor" he continued.

"no, it's your house. I can sleep in the couch" I said.

"NO! this is my house so you follow what I say"

"fine!" I said and immediately went to his bed, (where I slept earlier)

Him, on the other hand, went to his closet room and went back carrying a pillow and a blanket.

It was very awkward to sleep on HIS bed and seeing him sleeping on the floor.

I suddenly felt insomniac, (I can't sleep).

"Natsume? You still awake?" I asked him.

"natsume?" I asked again.

"he slept that fast?" I told myself.

"No, I was just praying" he suddenly answered.

I got shocked, it felt like he was a ghost that suddenly answered my question!

"yah! Don't surprise me like that! You sound like a ghost!" I said.

"why? Are you afraid of ghosts?" he asked

"well, kinda"

"ahhh. I remembered last night when I suddenly woke up the middle of the night and I saw a white lady lying beside me, in that bed."

And out of fear, I suddenly stood up and went to where he was sleeping and hid myself on his blanket (which literally means we are sharing the same blanket!)

He laughed really loud, and said.

"yah, I was just kidding"

THAT DAMN GUY! He always make me feel like this, feeling scared out of nothing! Urrgh!

I looked at him sharply and attempted to stand up.  
>But as I stand up, he grabbed me and eventually hugged me tight.<p>

It gave me Goosebumps! My heart pumped so fast, I was almost sweating because of unknown reason.

But beside those feeling, I felt happy. It was the very same feeling I had when he first kissed me.

But then again, I protested. I'm still a lady with morals and dignity, and I can only show that by protesting! (hahaha)

But as I protested, he just hugged me tighter.

"Can you give me five minutes to do this?" he asked  
>And eventually, I allowed him to hug me.<p>

After a few seconds, I came back to my senses.

"five minutes is over" I said and stood up.  
>He didn't try to stop me, so I peacefully reached the bed and tried to close my eyes.<p>

"Good Night Mi chan" he said.

"yeah, good night too" I responded. Then silence ruled over the room and eventually, I fell asleep.

Morning came, and as I open my eyes, I saw him sitting on the bed.

"good morning!" he said brightly

"ohh. Good morning" I responded.

"come on, let's eat breakfast" he said and grabbed my hand to stand up.

I got really conscious because I remembered I didn't have toothbrush nor washed my face yet.

And as I stood up from bed, I suddenly stopped him from grabbing me and I covered my mouth to talk.

"wait! Can I brush my teeth first?"

"Why? Your breath smells fantastic" he complemented me.  
>SUCH A LIAR!<p>

"then can I wash my face first?" I asked.

"You looked really pretty that way!" He is becoming a sinner by lying that great!

Anyways, I just couldn't do anything because he doesn't want me to do anything but to eat breakfast. So I followed him.

I wasn't really surprise when we reached the table and saw the food he cooked.

He led me to a chair and prepared food for me, and then he sat in front of me and stared at me while I eat.

"Do you really have to watch me while I eat?" I asked.

"Ow, sorry" he said and still glanced at me.

"yah! You're still looking at me" I informed him.

"I know. Ah! I just remembered, starting this minute, you are now my slave" he said.

"ahh. Okay" I responded coldly.

"And always remember the consequence if you try to run away from me."

"I know, I know. You don't have to remind me."

"that's good!" he said.

After that awkward eating moment, I did my first job (as a slave) which is to wash the dishes!

I never washed dishes before, so I accidentally, broke a plate. Just one plate.

As he heard the sound (of a broken plate) he immediately went near me.

"are you okay?" he asked.

"yeah"

He suddenly saw blood coming from my hand, it was just a little wound but that freaked him out.

He suddenly ran somewhere and then came back with wound cleaner, cotton and a band aid.

He grabbed me to a chair and cleaned my little wound.

"it doesn't hurt that much though, you don't have to do this" I said.

"it was a very wrong move to let you do the dishes. You just broke my favorite plate" he said.

"what?" I flustered and immediately removed my hand from him.

And so, his plate was more important than me?

*******************************************************  
>Comment PLEASE! Please please! :D<p> 


	24. Again

**Again.**

"I was just joking" he smiled and grabbed my hand again and continued to clean my wound.

After that, he placed a band-aid on it and went to the sink. He continued the job that I'm supposed to do.

I went near him, trying to stop him, but he just did not allow me, so I went back to sit in the chair.

"you've never washed dishes before?" he asked.

"yeah. I'm sorry I broke your plate"

"it's okay. I can always replace that." He said.

In those moments of doing nothing, I suddenly realized how caring he was, reminiscing those moments, I felt like he was actually in love with me. Honestly, I told Hotaru before that I won't believe it unless it comes from his own mouth, but then, I still can't stop thinking about it. I just hope that something will eventually happen that would lead him to confessing his feelings for me. (I'm crossing my fingers for that!)

After that, he led me to the bathroom for me to take a bath, and there, I saw my clothes (from yesterday) already clean and ready to use.

After I clean up, I waited for him to finish his turn and eventually, we went out together.

After about an hour, we reached Seoul. He immediately took me back home. I was kind of surprised when I saw some police people in my house.

"what are they doing here?" I asked Natsume.

"I don't know"

As he parks the car, I immediately went inside and looked for Butler Pyo. I saw him to talking to a certain police man.

"Butler Pyo? What's wrong here?" I asked him as I went near him.

"Ma'am! Thank God you're alright! We we're looking for you the whole night last night! We thought something happened to you that's why we called the police." He explained.

"Is that why they're here? You can tell them to go now. I'm doing great." I told him.

He immediately asked the police to leave the house. Butler Pyo watch them leave then he came near me.

"Ma'am, if I may I ask, where have you been last night?" He asked.

"I got sick and Natsume took me in" I said.

"ahh. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I told your Dad about you being lost"

And just right there, I became really paranoid! I just know that my Dad is a hundred times more paranoid than I am!

"what? What did he say?" I asked with all the nervousness in my heart.

"he said he'd call again later to ask of any news about you"

"what am I going to say to him?" I asked myself.

"Is everything okay?" Natsume suddenly asked.

I totally forgot that he was just right on my back.

"yeah. Everything's cool. So, I'll see you later in the filming?" I said. (Trying to chase him away)

"oh. Yeah. Okay. See you later." He said as he starts to walk away from me.

He suddenly stopped and talked.

"remember our deal, alright?" he said and continued walking away.

Just after Natsume left, the phone suddenly rang.

I became anxious and nervous.

Butler Pyo looked at me and picked up the phone.

"hello, Sakura residence." He said and paused.

"Sir, yes, she's already home" he continued.

As he say those words, my heart suddenly pumped really fast. I was sweating really hard and my hand was suddenly shaking.

I was really afraid of my own Dad coz I know he can do anything, I mean anything. He controls my own life, which is not good.

Butler Pyo suddenly handed me the phone. I was nervous but I tried to relax myself and got the phone.

"hello?" I said calmly but shaking.

"MIKAN! I can't believe you are still irresponsible after all these years!" My dad yelled at me.

"Dad, it was out of my hand. I can't possibly stop myself from being sick"

"Whatever the reason is, you are still irresponsible, you did not even call Butler Pyo to inform him you were sick or to ask him to fetch you!"

"I'm sorry, my phone run out of battery and I don't know our phone number. I'm really sorry dad. It won't happen again"

"I don't know if I can accept your apology. You just gave me and your mother a reason to send you back here."

I know something like this would happen!

"what? Dad! I just came back here! I haven't even fulfilled my job yet!" I protested.

"You have just proved to us that you can't concentrate on your work without us. Take the flight as soon as possible and come back here"

"But dad!"

"Mikan, No Buts! I'm expecting as soon as possible. Don't make me wait for tomorrow for you to leave Korea!" he said those words and dropped the call.

It ruined my mood and my day! I just can't believe that I'm in the same situation again from five years ago!

I couldn't hold back my tears at all, and Butler Pyo saw it.

"ma'am, I'm truly sorry for my action" he said as he try to comfort me.

"there's nothing we can do now. Just get me a plane ticket. Any available flight for today" I said, still sobbing.  
>He immediately went away.<p>

I walked to my room and prepared my things with tears on my eyes. Natsume and I were almost there, I could feel his love, but I need his words, and I'm desperate to hear it. But then again, fate is cruel to us.

I decided not to tell anyone about it, also Hotaru. I know she would call Natsume and inform him. I don't want to see him while I'm going away, it would just break my heart more. So, I decided to inform Hotaru once I arrive in New York.

*******************************************  
>Please don't forget to leave your comments! Bad comments are accepted so that I can learn from my mistakes &amp; improve but good comments are much better. c(:<p> 


	25. The day I've been waiting for

**The Day I've Been Waiting For**

Butler Pyo suddenly came to my room and handed me my plane ticket. I looked at the flight schedule, it says 12 noon.  
>It was around 9 am that time, about three hours before my actual flight.<p>

As I finished packing my things, I immediately ask Butler Pyo to send me to the airport. Staying longer in the house would just break me more.

My mind was trying to escape reality while I was in the car. I suddenly wished that a miracle would happen, that my life will become somewhat like a fairy tale, where the princess is being rescued by his prince charming.

But who could this prince charming be? Natsume? He's probably enjoying his day right now, because obviously, he doesn't know that I'll be gone.

After a few moments, we arrived in the airport. It was quite ironic how the airport becomes really near when I'm leaving Korea and how it became far when I arrive here.  
>I entered the airport with Butler Pyo, (he came to see me off) we stayed in the waiting area as I wait for my departure time to come.<p>

"ma'am, I'd like to go to the toilet first" Butler Pyo said.

"okay, I'll wait here" I said as I take a look at a magazine I brought.(to change my focus)

As I flip the next page of the magazine I was reading, a man suddenly stood right in front of me.

I was not really in the mood that time, so I got angry at that person standing in front of me. I closed my magazine and looked at the person.

I was shocked when I saw Natsume in front of me. How did he know?

"Where are you going?" he asked in a high tone.

I couldn't face him at all. I was embarrassed at the same time hurt. I couldn't tell him anything, so I just kept quiet.

"Are You trying to run away from our deal?" he asked in the same tone.

"NO!" I looked at him then looked away.

"there's an urgent thing I need to settle right now." I continued.

"I believe it's just a DAMN excuse!" he said and pulled my hand to stand up.

He then grabbed me and we walked away from the waiting area.

I stopped in the middle of the airport lobby and took away my hand from him.

"what do you think are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"I told you earlier, you can't run away from me"

"I have my reasons for doing this, alright? Can you just let me go?"

"NO! I can't let you go again!" he paused.

"I was stupid enough to let you go five years ago, and I won't do that again!" he continued.

"what do you mean?" I asked in confusion,

"Mi chan! I love You! I've loved you since we we're still in middle school. I loved you when we became high school students and I was still in love with you though you were away from me. For years, I couldn't sleep calmly because I kept on thinking about you. And when you came back, I loved you even more that I became anxious because I was afraid you'd leave me again. But I won't allow that to happen!"

This was the words I wanted to hear from him. This was the moment I've waited for my whole life.

Unknowingly, tears flow from my eyes. I was really glad to hear those words from him, but I was still speechless.  
>He came closer to me and wiped away my tears.<p>

"I'm sorry to shock you, but this is the only way to keep you" he explained to me.

"I..I'm sorry. I love you too, since long ago But I still have to leave you" I said as I turn my back on him.

It was difficult for this is what I've always wanted, but my parents were also important to me. I didn't want to choose but I have to.

He immediately blocked my way,

"why don't you just come with me? " he asked.

"I can't, I'm sorry!"

"don't you love me anymore?" he asked with a gloomy face.

"I do! But.."

"then why?"

"I told you, I have my own reasons"

"you're really not coming with me?" he asked again

"I'm really sorry."

"then I'm left with no choice." He said then went near me,  
>He carried me like a sling bag on his shoulders, (just like before)<p>

"YAH! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled at him.

"No! I told you, I'll kidnap you if you run away from me!"  
>All the people in the airport just looked at us.<p>

I couldn't possibly ask for help, they might think Natsume is a criminal and I don't want to put him in such situation.

"Natsume! Please Put me down!" I begged him.

But he didn't listen to me.

Where is he planning to bring me?

…

_I'm loving this one! please comment!_


	26. After he kidnapped me

**After He Kidnapped Me.**

_Hey! Did you like the past chapters? It's almost coming to an end. I hope you'll stick to it until the very last words of the story! Thanks so much!_  
>…<p>

"yah! Can you just put me down? People are looking at us!" I told Natsume.

"I don't care" he said and continued walking.

He carried me from the airport lobby to the parking lot.

When we reached the place where his car was parked, he then put me down.

I tried to escape but he blocked my way, then I suddenly saw Butler Pyo at the back of Natsume's car.

"what are you doing here?" I asked Butler Pyo.

"I'm here to compensate for my mistake"

"huh?"

"well, it was my fault that you were asked by your father to go back to New York, so I guess I have to compensate on that, so I called Mr. Hyuuga to help me out."

"you called him?" I asked.

"yes, because I know he is your happiness, and I don't want to live in regret for taking you away from him"

"But you know very well the consequence of this right?"

"of course. Don't worry, for me, you were like a daughter that I never had. I watched you grow into a young lady and I'm willing to protect you just like my own child." He then paused.

"so you go and fulfill your own happiness. Okay? I'll try my best to help you out"

I was very touched with Butler Pyo's words and action.  
>So I went near him and hugged him tightly.<p>

"thanks! Thank you very much" I said.

"You have to go now" he said and placed my luggage on Natsume's car and then I went inside his car. This time, it was not forced; it was my own will that led me inside his car.

Natsume started his engine and then I waved Butler Pyo goodbye. I know very well that this thing is very risky, but I didn't care anymore. It's about time that I pursue my own happiness.

Natsume and I were both silent inside his car. I guess what drove him to kidnap me was adrenaline rush, because after that, he didn't say a word. Maybe he just panicked because I was going to leave him again. (well, it was my prediction)

"where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's still undecided"

"what? So you're just driving without knowing where to go? And you even had the nerve to kidnap me?"

"I wasn't exactly thinking during that time."

"really? Then why did you even do it without thinking?"

"Now I regret why I did it!" he responded

"what?" I was surprised with his answer.

"are you even serious when you confessed to me?" I continued.

He didn't answer. And because of that, my blood pressure has risen and I was almost angry.

"YAH!" I yelled at him.

"can you just stay quiet for a while? I'm thinking now" he said.

I can't believe I just risked everything that I have for this kind of joke! He didn't even confirmed that his confession was true, nor did he have plans for both of us. Oh my gosh! This is so getting out of hand.

Then again, I just stayed in his side and kept quiet for the rest of the travel time. I suddenly felt really hungry, though I was really angry at him, I still have to tell him.

"can we eat for a while?" I asked him.

"okay." He then looked for a store and when he found it, he stopped the car then we both went out.

We ate inside the store quietly. I didn't want to start any conversation for I was angry, at him for not thinking.

"I'm sorry" those words suddenly came out from his mouth.

I looked at him and stared at him for a while, waiting for him to continue talking.

"I'm sorry for doing this. I didn't even consider your feelings, If you were willing to be with me or not. I was really selfish" he continued.

I laughed with his words; it suddenly took my anger away.

"Crazy! It wouldn't be called KIDNAP if you need to consider my feelings" then I laughed.

And eventually, he laughed with me. After a few seconds, he suddenly turned serious again.

"Now, I officially terminate the term Kidnap, I would like to call it, "a journey towards our future" " he said.

"yah, are you trying to write a book? It sounds like a book title!" I laughed at him.

"Mi chan, I'm trying to be serious here. Alright?"

"okay, okay. But honestly, why do you have to make a term for it?" I asked.

"People might think I'm a criminal for kidnapping you, when in reality, you liked the idea of running away" he explained.

I stared at him, trying to protest by his last words, but he smiled really cutely at me, so i couldn't continue protesting, so eventually, i agreed to the fact that i liked the idea of running away.

"then let's call it, 'escapade' " I suggested.

"that's better! I like that, just like the way I like you" he said.

Oh my, he just made me blush! Tsk tsk!

"haha! It's so cheesy!" I responded.

He just smiled at my response.

"Let's go?" he asked me.

"where? You know where we're going now?"

"yeah! Let's go to Natsume. he answered

"Natsume? Are you really that loyal to your name? why there?"

"well, I just want you to take a look at the place where I was born"

"really? You were born there?" I asked.

"You didn't read my artist profile?"

"nope! I didn't have time." I answered.

"well. I guess there are a lot of things you still need to know about me. So, let's go?"

"okay" I said then we went inside his car.

While I was locking the seat belt, I suddenly realized that if we were going to his hometown, most probably, I'm going to meet his parents?

"Natsume, where does your parents live?" I asked.

"in Natsume" he answered.

It just gave me Goosebumps! So I was actually right! I'm going to meet his parents! Am I prepared for this?

…..

_Please inspire me to write more by leaving comments! thanks!_


	27. Natsume's Mom

**Natsume's Mom**

Here's the other chapter. Comment Please!  
>****************************************<p>

I was really nervous when I heard that I will be meeting Natsume's parents. We're not even official (I mean official couple) yet but I'm already meeting his parents? Oooh my!

"do we really have to go to Natsume? Can we just go somewhere else?" I told Natsume.

"why? Natsume is great and it's the safest place for now"

"Well, it's not that I doubt the safety or beauty of the place..but." before I could finish my words, he suddenly laughed.

"you're afraid to meet my parents?" he looked at me and smiled.

"Of Course not! I met your mom once, during the PTA meeting" I lied.

Honestly, I was scared of his Mom, she looked really scary during the PTA meeting. She even scolded me when I bumped at her car.

Wah! I can never forget that moment.

"really? So, what can you say about her?" he asked.

So, can you tell me how can I answer him? I just said his mother is scary right? Urgh!

"well, she's, uhm,.pretty and,." I paused.

"I'd be honest now. No offense, alright? I'm scared of your mom. I once remembered she scolded me for bumping her." I answered honestly.

"really? How many times did you meet her?"

"ahh. Once." I said.

"hmmm.(he nodded) Ah, here we are!" Natsume said and then he parked his car.

"we're here? That fast?" I asked him.

"yeah. Come on.. let's go out!" he said and went out of the car. He then opened the door for me and I went out.

I wasn't surprised when a lady, looking at her mid 50's approached us.

"Nattie!" the lady shouted then went near him and hugged him.

"how have you been? I never saw you for the last couple of months huh?" the lady said.

"mom, I'm sorry. I got really busy in Seoul" he said.  
>That was his mom? The lady, doesn't exactly looked like the lady I saw before.<p>

How did that happened?

"ah! Mom, this is Mi chan, my fiancé " he said,

Wait! What? Fiancé? Me?

"Ahhh.. so you are Sakura Mi chan? It's so nice to meet you dear" his mom said to me then hugged me.

How did his mom know my complete name?

I so have a lot of questions!

"come on in, both of you must be tired from the trip!" his mom said and then went inside first.

I hit Natsume's tummy as hard as I can.

"yah! How dare you say fiancé?" I said in very slow voice.

He was caressing his own tummy as he answered me.

"Do you think she'll believe were just friends?" he said.

I was really hurt. Friends? So we were just friends after all that has happened?

I just stared at him at that moment, I wanted to say something but suddenly his mom came back.

"what are you two still doing there? Come on." She said and went near me.

She led me inside their house and introduced me to everyone.  
>Well, it was everyone. I was shocked when I entered the house because I saw tons of house maids.<p>

Their house looked old outside, but inside, it was absolutely fantastic. There were glamorous ceiling lights and expensive decors. It was almost the same as our house in New York.

"everyone, this is Mi chan, Natsume's fiancé. Soon she'll already be part of the family, so treat her well. Okay?" his mom told them and they all said yes.

"come on dear, let's go to your room so that you could rest" she said. (Natsume suddenly vanished into thin air)

We went to a room which looked like a male's room. It was really clean (opposite from a regular male's room) and all were in order.

"I wasn't able to prepare this room that much because Haeyi didn't tell me that both of you were coming" his mom said.

"oh, no! it's great."

"this is Natsume's room, he sleeps here every time he comes home"

"really? Ah. Can I ask a question, ma'am?"

"Oh dear, you can call me 'mom', sooner or later I'm going to be your mom anyway."

It was really awkward. I haven't called anyone like that except my own mom. And besides, I'm not actually his fiancé.

"mom" I said with all awkwardness.

"yes, dear, what was your question?"

"why did Natsume studied in Seoul and not here?" I asked.

"well, it was all because of his dad. His dad loved him very much that he wants Natsume to be where he is." She answered.

"ahhh..okay. thanks! And by the way, where will I sleep?" I asked.

"here"

"what about Natsume?" I asked again.

"Mi chan, I'm not like any other mom. I'm open to things like you two sleeping together. ah! now I remembered the times when Nattie's dad and i were at the same age you were!" She said.

"but.." I protested.

Why does sharing a room with him always happen all the time?

"well, I have to go. I still need to prepare for dinner. You just go and rest. Okay?" she said as she walk towards the door.

"ahh, mom? Do you know where Natsume is?" I asked again.

"he's most probably in his "secret place" right now"  
>"secret place?"<p>

She nodded. "well, it's not that secret after all. All of us know where it is."

"ahh"

"so, you rest. Alright?" she said those words and eventually went out of the door.

"Natsume's mom was really warm. I wonder how his dad would treat me." I told myself.

Then I suddenly remembered Natsume, I wondered what his secret place looks like.

*****************************************  
>I'm sorry, the story getting boring.. I'll try my best to put back the comedy in it.. Sorry, sorry! :[<p> 


	28. Sorry

**Sorry.**

_Oops! Sorry! I almost forgot about Hotaru and Ruka..hihihi! =)_

_...  
><em>

I was really curious on the whereabouts of Natsume. Bu then I remembered Hotaru. I wanted to call her to tell her the good news, so I took my bag and looked for my phone, but then I remembered that I left in the house.

"now I really have to look for Natsume" I told myself then I immediately went out of the room.

Fortunately, I still remembered where we passed by earlier.  
>After a few moments, I arrived in the main hall of the house, where the door was located. As I was about to open the door, a person suddenly opened it form the other side.<br>As the door was opened, I looked at the person really well. It was a boy, with a nice hair and fashionable outfit.

"who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Mikan." I said.

"mikan? Mikan who?"

"Sakura, Mikan Sakura."

"Sakura Mi chan? You're oppa's fiancé?"

"oppa?" I asked myself. Is this person a girl?

I was afraid to ask her (or him) so I just nodded (everyone thinks I'm his fiancé so I nodded).

(she called Natsume oppa so I assumed that she is a girl.)

"okay." she said then entered the house.

"wait!" I called her.

"do you know where Natsume's place is?" I asked.

"yeah. Wait." She paused and looked around, then suddenly called a maid.

" Yah! Kyung-min! take her to oppa!" she called a maid.

"thanks" I told her.

She just smiled and continued walking.

The maid led me to the seashore. (Their house was located near the sea)

We walked towards a small house that is just in front of the sea and a bit far from their house.

But before we approach the house, the maid suddenly stopped.

"He's there, ma'am." She said.

"okay,. Thanks!" I said.

The maid then went away. I walked towards the small house.

"natsume?" I called him before I opened the door.

"Natsume?" I called again, still, no one answered. I opened the door and went in.

It was really dark inside, and then all of a sudden, the door closed (by itself).

I got really scared, so I decided to go out.

When I was about to open the door,

"BAH!" (someone suddenly surprised me)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as hard as I can, then hurriedly opened the door.

When I was about to go out, someone grabbed my hand.

"ahhh!" I shouted even more. I was really thinking that a ghost was holding my hand.

"yah! It's me!" he suddenly talked.

"I don't know you! I don't live here! Please let me go!" I begged him.

"It's Natsume!" he said.

"natsume?" I said.

"yeah, it's me."

I suddenly calmed down upon hearing his name. But then I realized that he just gave me a major heart damage!

"Yah! How dare you scare me like that!" I said and hit him non-stop.

He stopped me by blocking my arms using his body and then he locked his hands at my back, (in short, he hugged me)

"I'm sorry. I won't do that again. I promise" he whispered to my ears.

Upon hearing those words, I know he would keep his promise, so I just stood there calmly.

He suddenly let go of the hug then turned on the light.

I was really mesmerized as I saw a lot of surfing board. I didn't know that he actually surfs.

"It's a bit messy here. Sorry for that." He said.

"You surf?" I asked

"Yeah. When I have time and when I'm here"

"oh.. I didn't know that"

"only my family and the people in our house know about this"

"ahh, speaking of family, I saw a guy earlier, and he said you are his oppa?"

"that's my sister, Amber. Everyone just gets confused what her gender is"

"so, she's a girl?"

"yeah"

"why is she like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm her only playmate before.." he answered.

"ahhh.." was all I could say, then I started to look around.  
>I suddenly saw a picture, I went near it and looked at the persons in there.<p>

It was Natsume with a girl.

"who is she?" I asked him.

"who?" he said as he went near me.

"ah! That's Sumire."

"Sumire?" I asked.

"She's my childhood friend"

"ahh..When was this taken?" I asked again..

"When we were in high school, I transferred here after you left."

"ahhh."

"I guess you'll meet her later. My mom would definitely invite her here when I'm around"

"she's close to your mom?"

"yeah. Let's go?"

"where?"

"back to the house."

"okay."

Then both of us left his secret place. I just don't know why but I felt like something's going to happen tonight.  
>When we arrived at the house, a girl suddenly came in front of us and hugged Natsume.<p>

"Nattie! I missed you so much!" she said.

She looked exactly like the girl I saw in the picture earlier, so I'm pretty sure it's Sumire.

"Me too! How are you?" natsume said as he let go of the hug

"I'm okay! How about you? I heard your getting more and more popular these days huh?" she said.

"of course! Haha! Ah, anyways, Mi chan," he said and went near me.

"this is Sumire, Sumire, this is Mi chan, my fiancé"

"fiancé?" she asked (with her face obviously in shock!)

"yep!" Natsume said.

"Nice to meet you Sumire" I said as I offered my hand.

She paused for a moment, and she looked at me very well.

She then smiled and then took my hand for handshake.

"Nice to meet you too" she said.

I felt like she was just forced to smile at me, honestly. But anyways, I didn't care.

She shook my hand for about 5 seconds then went to Natsume. She then grabbed him away from my side and started a conversation with him.

I just couldn't believe she did it! I was so pissed with her, I felt like she's trying to snatch Natsume away from me! Urgh!


	29. The Queen of all Evil Witches

**The Queen Of All Evil Witches.**

_I'm so sorry if there are any grammatical or typographical errors. I'm also human, so therefore, I'm not perfect. =)_  
>…..<p>

I stared at them, as if I wasn't affected with their sweet actions towards each other. I just hate Sumire, but I hate Natsume more. How could he ignore my presence? Urggh!

"yah! Are you okay?" Amber suddenly poked me.

"huh? Yeah. I'm okay"

"don't worry, it's pretty normal for them to act like that" she said then she left me.

I was supposed to say that I am not affected, but she suddenly left me!

After a few seconds, Natsume's mom suddenly came and said that dinner is ready.

I was pretty angry and hungry, so I went near them and followed them towards the dining room.

I was surprised when Natsume suddenly pulled a chair for me,

"1 point for me, zero for Sumire. Hahaha" I told myself.

Sumire looked at me, with her eyebrows crossing.

Then he went in front of me and pulled a chair beside him for Sumire.

I got really disappointed! he decided to seat beside her and not me! That just earned her a point! Urrgh! She then looked at me and smiled sheepishly!

Oh my! That just made me want to rip her apart! But because I'm a well educated person, I just ignored her.  
>I ignored her physically, but my mind still wants to rip her!<p>

Fortunately, my anger was a bit lessen because the main course was Steak, my favorite food ever.

As I started to slice my steak, Sumire suddenly made a move.

"Nattie, I'll slice it for you" she said as she sliced Natsume's steak!

You should imagine how my heart and my arm wanted to throw my knife at her!

"okay" Natsume responded.

What the? He even allowed her to! My blood pressure just went up at that moment. Sumire smiled proudly as she sliced Natsume's steak, which made me more pissed.

On the other hand, I sliced my own steak with all anger and frustration. Unfortunately, I pushed the knife so hard that it made an awkward sound.

Everyone looked at me, especially Sumire. Her look made me feel like a criminal!

"sorry" I said.

"give me that, I'll slice it for you" Natsume suddenly offered.

"No, it's okay"

"I'll do it" he said and when he was about to reach out for my plate, Sumire suddenly blocked him.

"She said it's okay, so let her do It." she told him.

Hah! She's really getting on my nerves!

That Dumb Natsume even listened to her! I felt really useless during those moments.

All I did was stare at them while all of them, (except Amber) were laughing and talking. Despite of all that has happened, I was thankful enough that Amber joined me in my agony.

At the very moment dinner was over, I immediately went out of the house and went in the veranda, to escape the awkward moments with them.

I was enjoying the cold wind of the sea when suddenly, Sumire came.

"Mi chan? Can we talk?" she said.

And because I'm not a barbarian that suddenly attacks my enemy, I said YES.

"I have a favor to ask you" she started talking.

"What is it?" I said, having a really bad feeling about this conversation.

"can you, leave Natsume alone?" she said.

I just stated I had a bad feeling about this, and the feeling was actually true.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"Natsume and I were doing well when you weren't here. I love him and I know he loves me too. I had this feeling that he was just forced to marry you"

"what? Forced?"

"yes, I heard you were a CEO of an advertising company. Maybe his manager wants both of you to be together for him to gain more popularity and more projects."

Such an assuming witch! She didn't even know that marrying is one of the gravest decision a popular artist will ever have.

"I never heard anything like that before." I said.

"Of course you won't know! And besides, you won't be a perfect match. He's handsome and you." She paused, and looked at me from head to foot.

"obviously, you are a plastic" she continued.

"WHAT?" I said, I got really angry with her and her conclusions!

"I mean you're rich, which means you can do anything with your face. I even have a doubt if your parents love you for being you or if they love you because of your plastic face"

That was absolutely hitting below the belt, she even include my parents love for me, and most importantly, she was accusing me of doing something that I have never done my entire life!

And so, without hesitation, I SLAPPED HER!

She touched her face and looked at me sharply, she was about to raise her hand to get her revenge when suddenly,

"Mi chan!" Natsume called me and walked fast towards Sumire.

"what did you do?" he said in an angry tone. AS if i was a kid being scolded for getting Sumire's toy.

Before I could answer him, Sumire suddenly talked.

"Nattie, I was just trying to open up a conversation with her, but she suddenly slapped me" she lied and even cried!  
>What an actress!<p>

"is that true Mi chan?" he said.

"Of course not!" I said.

"she's lying!" she said.

"why did you do it?" he asked me.

He even believed her lie! Ahhh!

"WHATEVER!" I shouted and ran away.

"such an ugly witch!" I keep telling myself.

Why the hell was I even jealous of her? She's not even worth it, but then her words were just offensive!

I walked as fast as I can, I didn't know where I was heading when suddenly, I accidentally I tripped.

"Ouch!" I said as I look at my knee with blood on it. I tried to stand up, but my foot got sprained.

And right then and there, I realized that I was already far away from the house and in a very unfamiliar shore.  
>I didn't know what to do, I felt really lost, so I just cried. T_T<p>

….

_I'm sorry but once again, please do leave a comment! Thank You! :]_


	30. I'm Back!

**I'm Back!**

I was so alone and lonely in there, I kept on thinking and regretting on why I choose to be with Natsume!

I knew it from the very beginning that he will just give me heartaches, and I did not listen to my own brains but instead, I allowed my heart to control over me!

"I promise I won't listen to my heart again!" I shouted angrily at the sea. (as if I was angry at it)

Then I looked around the place and suddenly, I saw a light. I was desperate for help so I immediately waved at the person holding the light.

The person came nearer and nearer until I saw her face clearly.

"Mi chan!" he shouted and ran towards me.

The hell with destiny! Of all the people that could ever see me, it was Natsume!

I didn't react at all. I was absolutely angry at him and at the "evil witch".

"are you alright?" he asked.

Of course, I did not answer at all.

"let's go back" he said as he try to hold my hand to help me stand.

I immediately took his hand away from me and tried to stand up at my own.

"ouch!" I said, still on the sand and unable to stand.

"are you okay?" he asked

"Yes." I lied.

"you don't look like one"

"as if you care!" I whispered to myself.

"Can I just carry you?" he said

"NO!"

"come on, you're hurt. I'll carry you on my back" he said and turned around.

Then I, left with no choice, went near his back and made him carry me.

He then started walking. I stayed quiet while being carried by him.

My mind was running off thinking how tantalizing he was! His smell, his body and everything, but then, I just promised myself something right?

So I tied to focus myself on the anger I felt!

"What happened to you and Sumire? He asked.

"You won't believe me anyway"

"I want hear your side"

"Never mind, as I said earlier, you just won't believe me"

"it's not that I won't believe you. I just don't know how not to believe to Sumire." He said.

"see? You never heard my side yet and you still know who to believe!"

"I just said that's not what I meant!"

"NO! that is what you meant!" I yelled back and finally saw their house.

We didn't talk after that moment. His words just gave me a motivation to go home.

Being together is just too impossible for us. I just realized how incompatible we are.

As soon as we arrive home, I immediately told him to put me down. But he didn't listen to me; instead, he carried me until we reached his room.

I could see how worried his mom was. When we arrived, she immediately looked at me with her face looking so concerned, and asked what happened,

So as Amber, she immediately went near me and walked with us towards the room.

Sumire on the other hand, pretended to be concern. That witch was such a good actress; she didn't even realize that everything was her fault!

When we arrived in the room, Natsume asked everyone to go out, whatever the reason was, I was thankful he did it. I don't know what to say to his mom and sister and I ABSOLUTELY have nothing to say to Sumire. Then we went out with them.

After a few moments, he came back with a medicine kit. He opened it and cleaned my small wound.

At first I wanted to stop him from doing it, but then, I knew him very well, thus, I know that it's too impossible to do it.

So he cleaned my wound and placed a bandage on my foot. All those time, both of never said a word to each other.  
>After he finished, he carried his medicine kit and walked towards the door,<p>

"You should rest now. Goodnight" he said before he finally went out of the room.

I sighed after he went out. Everything is just so out of order and I absolutely wanna go home.

I suddenly thought of calling Ruka. I immediately opened my bag (which is placed in the bed) and looked for my planner and looked at it. ( I remembered that I wrote Ruka's phone number in Korea there)

When I finally found the page where I wrote his number, I slowly stood up and went near the table where the phone was located and dialed the number.

"hello? Who's this?" he answered.

"Ruka! It's me, Mikan!" I said.

"Mikan? MIKAN! Where are you? Your DAD is madly looking for you!"

"Really? I'm in Natsume! And don't tell my dad!"

"what? Why are you there?"

"it's a long story."

"Then make it short"

So I started talking to him about what happened, And when we reached the part where Sumire came in, he just said,

"And you allowed her to lie?"

"Well, it's pointless to explain to Natsume everything when in the end, he'll just listen to her." I responded.

"That Bastard! I just can't believe how stupid you are for falling for him!"

"I know I'm stupid. I want to correct everything, that's why I have a favor to ask you." I said

"what is it?"

"Take me away from here!"

"okay. I'm willing to do that. Just wait for me."

….

_COMMENT PLEASE! I'll update another as soon as I receive a comment! :D_


	31. My HeartBreak

**My Heart Break..**

After I called Ruka, I went to the room's veranda to feel some air and think.

Is this the right thing to do? What will Natsume feel?  
>I was confused and had doubt on continuing my plan, but as I stated before, I have already promised myself.<p>

"No matter what happen, I will never change my mind" I told myself and went back inside to sleep.

Hours have passed but I was still sleepless, my heart was absolutely disturbed.

Then again, I attempted to close my eyes and eventually fell asleep.

After a few minutes, (well, I think it was only a few minutes) I suddenly woke up and saw the sun shining outside.  
>I immediately but carefully went to the bathroom and cleaned myself. I was expecting Ruka to arrive early.<br>After I finished taking a bath and everything, someone suddenly knocked on my door.

"come in," I said.

I was surprised when I saw Amber bringing breakfast for me.  
>"It's for you. Mom made this" she said.<p>

"You don't have to bring it here. I could go down and eat with you" I said.

"it's okay. You're hurt anyways, so it's much better if you eat it here"

"thanks Amber. And please tell your Mom thanks"

"No problem!" she said and went out of the room.

Natsume's family is really good to me, everyone, except him! I mean he WAS good to me before, but not anymore!=(  
>When I was in the middle of eating my breakfast, someone knocked at my door again, it was Amber and this time, she did not wait for me to answer and went inside.<p>

"Someone's looking for you" she said.

I immediately stopped eating and stood up. She guided me as I walk out of the room.

I wasn't surprised when I saw Ruka.

"Ruka!" I yelled.

He immediately went near me, and as he came, I hugged him.

"thank you so much for coming!" I whispered.

"I told you I'll be here" he said, then we let go of the hug.

"let's go!" he said.

"Where are you going?" Natsume's voice suddenly popped in.  
>I looked at him as he went nearer to us, I saw his surprised facial expression, and he was totally clueless of the plan.<p>

"I'm going home" I said.

"Why? Are running away because of what happened last night?" he asked.

I didn't answer him, because actually, it was really the reason why.

"come on!" Ruka said as he holds my hand to walk.

"wait!" Natsume said as he pulls out Ruka's hand away from me.

"Answer me, why?" he asked in a loud voice.

"Yah! Don't you dare shout at her!" Ruka told Natsume.

"Who are you to tell me that?" Natsume said asked Ruka.

"And who are you to yell at her? Are you her Husband? Who are you to stop her from going home?" Ruka responded

"I'm her Fiancé!"

"Fiancé?" Ruka asked and laughed sarcastically.

"Did you even propose to her? Did she say Yes? Have you even dated? NO! because all you had are assumptions. Don't think that she loves you just because she came here with you!" Ruka continued.

Wow! Ruka was amazing. I bet he'll be a great lawyer! (I forgot to mention that Ruka is studying law)

"who are you to say that?" Natsume said as he pushes Ruka.

Ruka, also pushed him. It felt like both of them are going to have a fight so eventually I yelled at them.

"Stop it!" I paused and looked at Natsume.

"Yes! Last night was the reason why I want to run away! It's not because of Sumire or what happened, but because I finally realized that it's way too impossible for us to be together. I tried to resist the things that can hinder us from being together, but as I resist one, another one comes. Maybe those were signs, signs that I tend to neglect because of what I feel for you. But then this time, I won't neglect those signs anymore." I continued.

Tears were flowing from my eyes as I said those things; I just fought against what I truly feel. I never realized before that using my brain can actually cause heart damage.

"let's go!" I told Ruka.

He holds on my hand and guided me out of the house. But before I could make another step, Natsume said something so I stopped and listened.

"I told you before that I would never let go of you again, but it's too impossible to fulfill it for now. This is your decision Mi chan, and because I love you, I will respect it. But then, if we meet again, I will assume that it is a sign that you and I are really meant for each other" he said.

"the i promise not to meet you again" I said

After those words, I continued walking out of the house. It was painful but I had to do it. Ruka opened the door for me and I waited inside the car for my luggage.

When the maid placed it in the back portion of the car and after that, we went away.

"Are you alright?" Ruka asked

"i guess so." I answered him.

"Just get over it. Where are we going now?" he asked.

"I just want to stay in a hotel for now. I've got no plans of going home."

"why?" he asked.

"My dad needs to learn his lesson, that I am not his slave that he could always reprimand on what to do." I said,

"okay.. but before I forget, I would like you meet someone later" Ruka said,

"who?"

"it's a secret.." he said..  
>And then we traveled back to Seoul.<p>

...

_Full of Drama! Hehehe! Hope you like it!_


	32. Back Again

**Back Again!**

_Will they meet again? =) Sorry for any grammar error!_  
>…...<p>

Ruka sent me off to a hotel. He said we'll be meeting later for he will introduce someone to me.

Although I'm really problematic that time, I have been thinking that Ruka will be introducing his Girlfriend to me. And I'm hoping that it'll be Hotaru.

I slowly walked towards the bed and eventually laid there.  
>I still couldn't believe that things happened so fast, that for days I felt really in love and just because of lie, everything turned out so badly.<p>

But then, I just thought that I could never be with a man who can't believe in me, man who undoubtedly trusts a witch more than he trusts me.

Just thinking about those things, I suddenly fell asleep.  
>I woke up after a few hours and then realized that I still have to see Ruka and a certain unknown person, so I immediately prepared myself to go out.<p>

I went down to the hotel lobby and went inside a taxi.

After a while, we reached the restaurant where we will meet.  
>I came pretty late cause when I arrived, I saw Ruka waiting for me at the restaurant's lobby.<p>

"you're late" Ruka said.

"yeah. I'm sorry. I woke up pretty late."

"it's okay. She's patient."

"she? Woah! That just confirmed my feeling that you are introducing me to your girlfriend." I winked at him.

"well. You'll find out." He said then both of us went inside.

When we reached the table, I wasn't really shocked when I saw Hotaru. I was extremely happy to see her, so I hurriedly went near the table. (Despite the fact that it was still painful to walk)

"HOTARU! I miss you!" I said.

"I miss you too!" she said, as we hugged each other.

"I called her last night, right after you called me" Ruka said.

"thanks Ruka!" I said as I let go of the hug.

"How are you?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm okay"

"Sure?"

"Not really. I'm trying to be okay" I said honestly.

"Can we eat first? I'm really hungry!" Ruka interrupted.

"Yah! How come you're always hungry?" then I laughed at him.

I was so glad that my friends were there for me. The burden I felt lessens because of them.

Ruka then called the waiter and placed the order while I told Hotaru every single detail of what had happened to me.

"yah! What's the name of that girl? Where does she live? I'm going after her!" Hotaru suddenly said and stood up.

"Just relax okay?" Ruka said.

Then Hotaru sat back.

"can you tell me what's going on between the two of you?" I asked them

"nothing." Ruka said.

"Yah! Don't lie to me!"

"okay, I'd be honest with you! We're getting married!" Hotaru suddenly said.

"What? That fast? Have you actually dated?"

"Yeah. For two days!" Hotaru said and both of them laughed.

"what's funny?" I asked.

"Well, actually. We were arranged to marry. So, sooner or later, we are going to get married" Ruka explained.

"I just knew it long before! I'm so happy for the both of you!" I said and smiled at them.

"thanks!" Hotaru said.

"Anyways, did you know that the media is going after Natsume? A fan actually had a video clip on how he kidnapped you" Ruka opened up.

"Really? Is that bad or good?" I asked.

"well, of course it's bad for his image." Ruka answered.

"It's his fault anyways." I said.

"you're right!" Hotaru said.

After a while, we finished our dinner and decided to go somewhere else.

I sat at the back part of Ruka's car and asked him to turn the TV on. (he had this small tv on his car)  
>I was just on time for the evening news. The broad caster has been talking about a lot of things then suddenly, I heard a certain words that caught my attention.<p>

"Earlier this afternoon, a representative from Sakura Group of companies released a statement about the actor Hyuuga Natsume kidnapping the company's heiress Stephanie Sakura. Here's the statement"

The TV screen suddenly flashed an interview, I saw Attorney Choi and listened carefully to his statement.

"It has been 24 hours since Mr. Hyuuga kidnapped Ms. Sakura. And Chairman Sakura decided to do something against Mr. Hyuuga's action. My client decided to give Mr. Hyuuga 24 hours to return Ms. Sakura to us or else, my client will hire private army to hunt him down and leave no mercy to him."

It was such a scary statement from them.

"You didn't tell me that it has become this big!" I told Ruka and Hotaru.

"We didn't know!" Hotaru said.

"All I knew was that the media was after him. I didn't know that your dad is going to make it this big!" Ruka said while driving.

"Can you send me home?" I asked him.

"Of course!" he said and drove off to where my house is located.

There were a lot of media people outside, there were also a lot of police and people that were holding guns.

Because Ruka is a family friend, it was no sweat and challenge for us to enter the house.

I immediately went out of the car and everyone stared at me, especially those people who knew me.

Butler Pyo ran towards me.

"ma'am, I did everything that I could. I'm sorry!" he said.

"It's okay! Where's my dad?" I asked.

He's in the living room.

I immediately went there and found him sitting on the couch.

"Dad!" I said.

He stared at me, he then stood up and hugged me.

"Mikan!" he said in an almost cracked voice.

"Dad! I'm sorry!" I said. Then we let go of the hug.

"No, no..It's not your fault. It's that Natsume's fault! Where is that demon?" He asked.

"I'm not with him. I left him and went away from him. So Dad, can you promise me that you won't do anything to him."

"No! I have decided that I would file a criminal case against him!"

"Dad! I'm already back, you can leave him alone now! And besides, It was my choice to go with him"

"I just said No! He still owes us an apology!"

"Dad, it's okay! Can I just say sorry for him?"

"No, I want to hear it from him. If you could bring him here and let him apologize to me, then I would not file a case against him!" he said.

Did he just say BRING HIM HERE? ME? How can I do that?

….

I guess they'll meet again! woohoo! hope you like it!


	33. I Just Decided

**I Just Decided!**

"Dad! I just went away from him, now you want me to go back? What if I won't be able to come back again?" I told my dad.

"then I would have to use my private army to have you back" he said.

"but Dad.."

"It's your choice Mikan, make him apologize to me or make him go to jail. Go back to your room. Your Mom will arrive soon" he said.

"Ruka is outside. I'll go to him first" I told him.

"Mikan, remember, you have 24 hours. 24hours only."

"don't pressure me Dad. Or else, I'll run away on my own" I threatened him and immediately went back to where Ruka and Hotaru was.

"So? What happened? Is everything okay now?" Hotaru asked.

"No. He said he'll file a case against Natsume if he won't apologize in 24 hours! And guess what, I have to make him apologize to my dad" I told them.

"what?" Hotaru asked.

"Honestly, I think your dad is up into something." Ruka said.

"what do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

I stared at him in confusion.

"well, if he has no plan, why, of all people that could make Natsume apologize to him, why does it have to be you?" Ruka said.

It's actually true. Why does it have to be me?

"Whatever the plan is, I still have to do it. Right?" I asked them

Both of them nodded. I became really nervous and anxious. How am I going to face Natsume after what I did to him?

"I wonder what Natsume's dad would do if Natsume goes to jail." Hotaru suddenly opened up.

"Did you meet his dad?" Hotaru asked me.

"No. I only met his Mom. Why? What's wrong with his dad?" I asked her.

"I forgot to tell you. Natsume's dad is the nation's vice president!" Hotaru said.

Well, that absolutely shocked me. His dad is Korea's vice president?

"What?" I asked, it was very obvious that I was surprised.

"That's the reason why I always see him on charity parties."

"really? I didn't know that!" I said.

"Me neither!" Ruka reacted.

"Of course you don't know! You just came back from America."

"Anyways, can you still face Natsume? It was just like earlier this morning that you dumped him." Ruka said.

"that's my worry! Can I actually do it?" I said.

"it depends. If you don't want him to go to jail, then you'll have to live with that embarrassment. But if you want him to be in jail, then don't do anything." Hotaru said.

"but I know you won't allow that to happen" She continued.

She was actually right. I can't just sit back and do nothing while he is going to be in great agony.

"Anyways, you just have to discern and rest first. Okay? We'll be going ahead" Ruka said.

"okay. Thank you so much!" I hugged them both.

"You have to call us when you need help." Hotaru said as they walk away.

"okay! I'll call you, both of you" I said and went back inside the house.

I directly went to my room and lay in the bed.

I kept on thinking if I could do it. One side says I have to, the other one says I don't have to.

It was such an agony. My heart wanted to protect him, but I always end up in those words that I said that I won't meet him again.

Then all of a sudden, someone knocked on my door.

"come in." I said.

It was my Mom, my supportive mom!

"Ma!" I said. I stood up and went near her and hugged her tightly.

"Mikan! I was so worried!" she said.

"I'm sorry ma. Honestly, it wasn't really a sort of kidnapping. I decided to go with him. He's innocent!" I tried to explain to her.

"Of course I know he is innocent! I watched the clip in youtube. And I heard a love confession." My mom giggled.

"I'm glad that you already told him what you felt" she continued.

At that moment, I felt like a teenager having her first love experience and sharing it to her mom. And actually, it was my first love experience, the only difference is, I'm not a teenager anymore.

My Mom led me back to the bed and we sat together.

"Yeah, I told him. But eventually, I left him..again" I told her.

"why? What happened?" she asked.

I told her what happened to me and about Sumire. My mom just laughed.

"She's so childish!" my mom said.

"And you, you're also childish! Run away because of that? I taught you how to fight right?" My mom suddenly said with fierce.

"But I was confused." I said.

"Now that you are not confused, why don't you go back to him and take away your words." She suggested.

"I can't do that. I still have my pride"

"I heard from Hotaru that Natsume was the one making the move all this time. Don't you think it's time for you to make a move and fulfill your heart's desire?" She looked at me with a smile

"well, I'll leave that question for you to think about. You have to rest." She continued.

She then kissed my forehead and stood up.

"good night Mikan" she said before closing the door.

"good night ma."

My mom was actually right. I have to make a move to fulfill my heart's desires.

I immediately grabbed the telephone and called Butler Pyo.

"Yes Ma'am?" he answered.

"We'll be going to Natsume tomorrow Morning. Just prepare yourself. Okay?"

"of course ma'am" He said and dropped the call.

I don't want to mind this stupid pride anymore. This won't definitely stop me from doing this. If he trusts Sumire more than he trusts me, then I have to make him trust me more and I have to do everything to fulfill that. I don't care about what'll happen. I just want to be reckless again. No. not reckless, but I WANT TO BE STUPID AGAIN.  
>….<p>

_Comment please! :]_


	34. What I Never Knew

**What I Never Knew..**

I woke up really early the next morning. I was nervous and at the same time excited. This is the first time that I will be doing something for my own happiness.

I immediately prepared myself and grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

Before I could take my last step on the stairs, my dad suddenly called me,

"You're going out this early?" he asked

"Yes, because you only gave me 24 hours remember?"

He was speechless with my last words and just cleared his throat. Eventually, I didn't wait for him to answer so I continued walking.

Butler Pyo was waiting for me outside; he was so ready to go with me.

"Butler Pyo, I'm sorry. But I guess I'll have to go alone" I told him

"Are you sure with that ma'am?"

"Of course. I need to do this alone."

"Well then, Good Luck!"

"Thanks!"

I said and went inside the car.

It took me a few hours to reach Natsume, and during those times, I felt really anxious. There was this feeling of doubt happening inside me. I never thought I'd eat my own words.

Anyways, so I safely reached Natsume's house. I immediately went out of the car.

No one welcomed me except Natsume's mom.

"Mi Young! I knew you'd come back!" she said and hugged me.  
>I got really guilty but glad. I never thought she'll still accept me despite of what I've done to her son.<p>

"I'm sorry." I said. Those were the only words that came out from my mouth.

"No, I believe it's not your fault. I think you and Natsume need to talk" she said

"Yeah, that's why I'm here"

"Come on. I'll take you to him." She said and grabbed my hand.

"Natsume wasn't himself the past day" His mom said as we walk towards the shore.

"He didn't eat, nor sleep. All he did was staring in the sea." She paused.

"I have seen him like this before, 5 years ago, the day when you left Korea." She continued.

I was left speechless. I never knew that he has become like that before and he is like that now. I pitied him, but at the same time, I was touched.

We suddenly stopped in the shore and she let go of my hand.

"His dad and I were helpless; we didn't know what to do and how to help him. We didn't even know why he became like that. So we decided to bring him back here to have him forget things."

"And then he met Sumire. She brought back the normal Natsume that we knew. He already knows how to mingle with others again and he already smiled a lot. He became open to us, and that's when we found out the reason behind his sadness, and it was you" she then paused again and smiled at me.

"He always tells us that he'll find you and marry you. Until the day came when both of you met again. If you could only imagine how happy he was as he told us the news." She then stopped and held my hands tightly.

"Mi Young, I don't want to force you to love him just because he is my son, but then I am praying and hoping that you also love Natsume as much as he loves you." She said. I can see in her eyes the hope that she was talking about.

"Of course I do. But lately, things were getting out of hand. It seemed like destiny doesn't want us to be together." I told her honestly.

"But I can see how hard you try to fight against destiny by coming here" she said as she smile at me.

"Yeah."

"Well then, go and win your battle!" she said as she walked slowly away from me.

I looked at her go away and then I gathered all the courage I could have and slowly walked towards Natsume's mini house.

I when came nearer, I saw a person sitting at the shore, almost near the sea water and I assumed that it was Natsume.  
>I walked slowly towards him, and sadly, he didn't notice me coming.<p>

When I was about a meter away from him, I stopped and stared at him.

I didn't talk and waited for him to notice me.

After a few moments of waiting, he finally noticed me! I thought I was going to be frozen there forever, thank God!

Anyways, he looked at me with those perfect eyes that seemed to be wet. He then stood up and went near me.  
>He touched my face, no, not touched but caressed my face. And then he hugged me tightly.<p>

"I thought I'm never gonna see you again!" He said in a cracked voice, he was already crying at that moment.  
>Me, on the other hand, was also carried away, so I cried too!<p>

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

He suddenly let go of the hug and touched my lips with his finger,

"No! I already know the truth. I'm sorry for not believing you!" he said.

I cried even more, because finally, I won't have to explain myself to him,

"how did you know?" I got curious and asked.

"Amber saw and heard everything. She told me what Sumire did to you. I'm really sorry I didn't believe you"

"Then why didn't you come after me?" I asked him.

"Because I thought you never want to see me again."

"I really hate it when you assume things! I just said those because.." before I could finish up my words, he suddenly stopped me by,

Blocking my lips using his lips, in short he kissed me.  
>It was absolutely surprising yet fulfilling. This is the second time that we kissed each other, the first one was different from what we had the second time.<p>

It was more passionate and heartwarming. Very difficult to describe, but it felt like it erased all my heartaches and doubts away.

He then took his lips away from my mine and said,

"let's not talk about that anymore." He said,

"wait! I wanna make it official." I said

I then stepped a bit away from him and shouted at the sea,

"Mr. Hyuuga Natsume, will you be my boyfriend?"

It was very wrong for a girl to ask a guy that question, but I didn't care at all.

He stared at me and said,

"Why not?" then both of us laughed.

He is now officially my first boyfriend. And I hope he'll be my last. =)

As we walk back towards their house, someone suddenly walked towards us, and it was Sumire.

"So? You two are together again?" she said in angry tone.

"yeah! And all thanks to you." I told her.

"You B***H!" she said and ran towards me,

I didn't notice that she was holding a knife until she became really closer to me.

When she was about to push the knife on me, Natsume suddenly pushed me to the sand and he got stabbed by the knife.

He fell on the sand, and I saw a lot of blood coming out from him.

"NATSUME!" I freaked out, I shouted a lot. But no one seemed to listen, no one seemed to heard me.

"HELP! HELP!" I shouted more.

…..

_about a few more chapters before it ends.=)_  
><em>I'm gonna miss this! :[<em>


	35. That Stupid Dream

**That Stupid Dream**

Honestly, I got confused what to write in here. =(

"Natsume!" I shouted once again

I tried to stop the blood from coming out by blocking the wound, but it was too impossible.

I looked around again, trying to look for a person, even a single person that could save him.  
>No one was there except Sumire who was running away from us.<p>

I wanted to stab her too, but for now, Natsume was more important to me.

I caressed his face, (although me hand was full of blood)  
>"Natsume? Natsume! Please! Natsume, stay awake.." I said.<br>But Natsume was not responding anymore.

"Natsume!" I shouted as loud as I can, then Natsume's Mom came. She yelled Natsume's name really loud, after a few seconds, Amber came. But she didn't spend too much time there then she went back to the house. When she came, she was already with 2 guys who carried Natsume to the ambulance and to the hospital.

I was trembling the whole time when we were traveling to the hospital. My mind kept on bugging me on it's what ifs.  
>"what if he die? What's going to happen to you?" a voice inside me kept on saying.<p>

"No, it can't be. That won't happen!" I said.

Just before we reach the hospital, the ECG machine suddenly produced a long beep.

I looked at the machine, it flashed a straight line. I know very much that it indicates that Natsume is already dead.  
>My mind went blank that moment. It seemed like everything was in slow motion.<p>

The nurses inside the ambulance tried everything to revive him. But then, the sound was still the same, the line was still there.

I wanted to scream out loud but I couldn't, the all of a sudden, i..

I WOKE UP!

I looked around the place, it seemed like I was still in the shore,

"Are you alright?" Natsume suddenly asked.

I was doubtful if it was really Natsume, so I touched his face and immediately hugged him.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

I did everything to stop my tears from falling.

"Nothing, I just thought you're leaving me" I told him.

"You won't have to worry cause I will never ever do that to you."

Then I let go of the hug. It was such a stupid and bad dream.

"hey, can you give me a recap of what happened?" I asked him.

"Well, you came here and proposed to me, then suddenly you fell asleep"

"Sumire didn't come here?"

"No, Sumire will never come here. I heard she flew off to Japan earlier this morning."

Thank God! The evil won't be here, and with that, I know Natsume will be safe!

"why did you ask?" he asked me.

"Nothing."

"let's go back to the house?" he asked me, and because I was sure no one will hurt him on the way, I nodded.

While we were walking back to the house, I suddenly remembered the other reason why I came back to Natsume.

"yah, I need to tell you something" I said and stopped walking.

He also sopped and looked at me.

"what is it?" he asked.

"You have to go back to Seoul with me, and we have to do it today."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked.

"My dad told me that he'll put you to jail if you won't ask forgiveness from him for kidnapping me."

When he was about to say something, I suddenly continued talking.

"I know that it's not your fault, I mean I told him that It wasn't kidnapping at all because I came willingly with you, but he just won't listen to me"

"Mi chan, it's okay. I'm going to him. We're going to Seoul later, together" he said.

"I'm really sorry for this"

"I was at fault to. Don't worry, we'll handle this, now that we're together" he said.

Of course, I know we could handle this.

When we came to Natsume's house, I saw a very unfamiliar man in black suit.

"Dad!" Natsume suddenly shouted and went to the man and hugged him.

"Oh! Natsume! I was worried about you, you're mom called me last night and told me that you weren't doing well, but I guess, she's wrong." His dad said.

"Actually I was right. I guess you have to know the story first before saying I'm wrong" Natsume's mom suddenly interrupted and appeared out of nowhere.

She went to her husband, they then hugged and kissed each other. I admit it, I was envious with the two of them.

"By the way, this is Mi chan, my girlfriend" he introduced me to his dad, and to his mom again, but his time, it was the real status that we had.

It felt good to be called his girlfriend. There was this unexplainable joy in my heart.

"Mi chan! Nice to meet you!" he said and came to me and hugged me,.

"Hi sir, nice to meet you too." I responded and hugged him back.

I was extremely amazed how welcoming their family is.

After a few moments, we went inside the house and discussed the situation we are in.

Natsume's dad suggested that he'll go with us in facing my dad. He even suggested that he'll talk to my dad first before we enter.

We left the house at exactly 1 pm. I was absolutely nervous again. I don't know what to think or what to say. I was extremely anxious on what's going to happen.

I just thank heavens that Natsume was there. Just by holding my hands, he made me feel assured. He made it seemed like everything is going to be okay.  
>But is everything going to be okay?<p> 


	36. The Most Imperfect Scene

**The Most Imperfect Scene**

Time flew so fast that I didn't realize that we were already in Seoul. My nervousness was doubled, and I was really trembling.

"Are you okay?" Natsume asked me.

"I'm nervous."

"Don't Worry. Everything will be alright"

"You think so?" I asked him.

"Of course, just like what the quote say, 'love conquers it all'"

"I felt like were in a movie, where we try to confess our feelings to our parents and then eventually, they wouldn't want us to be together" I told him what my mind keeps on telling me.

"Mi chan, please promise me one thing," Natsume said in a very serious face

"what?" I asked

"Please don't watch TV or movie too much, it's starting to corrupt your mind" then he laughed.

"Yah!" I yelled at him.

I took my hand away from him and looked outside the car, pretending to be angry at him.

He tried to hold my hand again but as he tries to hold me, I immediately take my hand away from him.

I suddenly felt the urge of looking at him, so I turned my head to look at him and saw his cute pouting yet apologetic face.

My heart was smoothened by that and found him really, really cute, so I pinched his nose.

"You're sooo cuuuuttteeee!" I said, while pinching his nose. (Thank God his dad was in the other car!)

"aaaaawwww!" he said.

When he was about to pinch my nose to revenge, the car suddenly stopped,

"Sir, were here." The driver said.

"That fast?" was all I said,

Natsume then went out of the car and opened the door for me, and then we walked towards our Advertising Agency.

"I'm really, really nervous!" I confessed.

Natsume locked his hands with mine and said,

"Just relax; I'm supposed to be the nervous one and not you."

Then I realized that he was actually right! Why am I that nervous?

"You two should wait somewhere, I'll talk to him first"

Natsume's dad suddenly suggested.

"Yeah! We'll be in the rooftop," I said.

Natsume and I immediately went to the rooftop and left his dad to face my dad. The rooftop was the most comforting place in the building. It was filled with some plants and decors. The interior designer actually made a mini park in the rooftop.

When we arrived there, I immediately sat in the chair.

"I'm really nervous" I said again.

"Me too. I'm starting to get nervous" he said, while walking back and forth in front of me

"I thought you weren't nervous?"

"It just came all of a sudden." He answered.

"Mi chan, I have something to ask you." He suddenly said.

"What?"

"what if your dad won't allow us to be together? What will you do?"

"I don't know" I answered.

"Come on, I need a much better answer than that."

"Maybe I'll run away from home again, but it'll definitely put you in a situation like this again, so." He suddenly talked before I could finish my words.

"are you really going to do that?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Marry me then.."

I was absolutely caught off guard by his words. How did we end up with those words?

"what?" I asked in confusion.

He suddenly took something from his pocket and showed me a shinning and glittering silver diamond ring.

"Sakura Mi chan, will you marry me?" he asked again. I was still in the state of shock that time, so all I could ever say was,

"But it may cause you trouble.."

"I don't care. I don't care if I'll be charged of kidnapping and sent to jail, I don't care if I'll be executed by your dad and I definitely don't care if a loose all my fans in the world, as long as I can call you MINE today and forever, this world will definitely be the most perfect place for me."

I froze at that very moment. I was extremely happy but I still had doubts.

What am I going to tell him? Am I ready for this?

_Comment, Comment, Comment Please! =)_


	37. The Conditions

**The Conditions**

"Are you sure?" was all I could say at that time. It totally didn't sink in my mind to marry at a young age.

"yeah! But, if you don't want to.."

"No. I want to marry you but, aren't we too young for that stuff?"

"Do you want to marry me when we're already 80?" he suddenly said. (He looked really serious!)

"Do I have to laugh on that?" I said.

"I'm serious.."

"AISH! Of course not!"

"then, will you marry me now while we are still 23 years old?"

"It's too early.." I said,

"Mi chan, it's now or never."

"YAH!" I yelled at him. I was absolutely in agony and confusion.

"I'm not a patient person,." He said.

"Natsume, I really, really love you.." I paused.

"I know,"

"But then, we're still too young to get married."

"So? Haven't you heard the quote 'age doesn't matter'?"

"Yeah, I know that! Let me finish first," I told him.

"Sorry, please Continue."

"And because I love you so much, I will accept your marriage proposal." I saw a very big smile on his face, and then I continued.

"But with conditions"

His smile suddenly faded away.

"I knew there are consequences on your acceptance. What is it?" he asked.

"There are a lot." I said shyly.

"I don't care, as long as you agree to marry me."

"Okay, so first, for now, we should only be 'engaged' and wait until we reach 25 before we marry."

"What? Do I have to wait for two years?"

"Well, it's up to you if you'll wait or not"

"Do I have a choice? Of course I'll wait!" he said.

"That's great! So let's move on. Second, before we get married, there shouldn't be ANY physical contact between us."

"EVEN THAT?" he said in a loud voice.

"Of course! I'm a conservative person"

"Mi chan, you're the only conservative person left in this world."

"I don't care. You should be proud that you have me as your fiancé. I'm one of a kind."

"No comment." He suddenly said.

"Why don't you just agree with me? If I know, you're so dying to have me! Hahaha!" I laughed really loud.

"Yah! I admit okay? Is that all?"

"There's more. Third, for now, can we keep our relationship a secret? I really don't want your fans to get hurt or something. I know they are important in your life."

"But, I just told you that I don't care if I lose them for you." He seriously said.

"I know, I heard you, but then, that would be a selfish act from you. You should think how they'll feel about it."

"I couldn't say more." He said, agreeing to my third condition.

"And the last but not the least" I paused.

I could absolutely see his curious face looking at me gently.

"hmm.."

"Please don't make me feel nervous. Just say it!" he said.

"You should ALWAYS believe in me and you should never, ever look at any woman other than me. Or else, the wedding is absolutely OFF!" I said.

"Does that mean I'll have to close my eyes when I talk to woman?"

"YAH!" I yelled at him.

"I was just joking." He suddenly paused, and then he tightly holds my hand.

"Mi chan, I promise, I will never look at any woman apart from you and I will wait for you. But I can't promise you that I will keep our relationship a secret because I'm very proud that I finally have you." He told me.

"I know, but if possible, you have to keep it."

"Yes, I promise."

"Then what about the second condition?" I asked.

He suddenly stayed quiet and smiled sheepishly.

"Yah, I'm asking you"

"Mi chan, please don't forget that I'm a guy. I don't know if I can control myself, but I will try. But still, I can't promise" he said and smiled at me,

"If you can't control yourself, well, I can!" I said.

"Let's just see." He smiled secretly.

"Yah! What does that smile mean?"

"What? What smile?" he said and smiled more

When I was about to say something, someone suddenly came in.

"Sir, Ma'am, your parents wants to see you now"

I suddenly got nervous,

"it's face off time" I told myself.

…

_Comment Please! :]_


	38. The Truth

**The Truth**

Natsume and walked towards the room where our Dads were.  
>I was extremely nervous. Natsume was holding my hand, trying to make me feel relaxed.<p>

"Just chill, okay? Everything will be alright." He said.

"I know. It's just that, my dad is really stubborn. It's difficult to make him understand things." I informed him.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I should have thought of a strategy."

"Yah, yah. I think no strategy will work on him. I tried every possible way before, but I wasn't successful"

"Come what may. Maybe he'll believe in us this time. I just have to say sorry, right?"

"Yeah. And we'll have to tell him we're engage." I told him.

"Do you think he'll agree with our engagement?"

"I don't think so.." I told him honestly.

"wait." He suddenly said and stopped.

"huh?" I said.

"let me get it straight from you, again."

"if I'm willing to run away with you if my dad won't allow us to be together?" I guessed.

He nodded.

"Natsume, I just told you earlier, I'm more than willing to do that. Don't worry, I'll be with you forever" I said and smiled at him.

He smiled back at me and tightly holds my hand and then we started walking again.

When we were about to enter the door, he suddenly uttered a few words.

"Mi chan, No turning back. Okay?"

"Of Course" I said and then we entered the room.

As we walk towards the table where our dads were talking, I was a bit surprise when I heard them laughing together.

"what's going on?" I asked them.

"Oh! Here they are the lovely couple." Natsume's dad suddenly said.

"This is the first time meeting you, Natsume-shi" My dad  
>suddenly approached Natsume and offered his hand to him.<p>

I really did not understand everything that is happening at that time. I was surprised, why is my dad so cool with him? I thought he was angry at him? So I decided to observe things first.

"Yes, nice to meet you sir" Natsume said.

"No, not sir, call me Dad" my dad said.

Wait, MY DAD SAID THAT? What the hell is happening?

Natsume was obviously surprise and I was absolutely shocked!

"Dad? What's happening here?" I said in a loud voice.

"Aren't you two already engage?" My dad answered.

"how did you know?" Natsume asked.

"well, we watched in the cctv. Hahaha!" His dad said.

It was so embarrassing! I even said those conditions, urgh.

"And? You're okay with that?" I asked my dad.

"Of Course! Actually, there is something both of you need to know." My dad said,

"what?" I asked him.

"Mr. Hyuuga, why don't you tell them?" my dad told Natsume's dad.

"Mr. Sakura, I think it's just right that you will tell them," His dad said.

"Uhm, excuse me. Can you just tell us, straight to the point?" I told them.

"Okay, I'll tell them." he said as he look at my dad

" Both of you, sit down first" Natsume's dad told us.

"Actually, both of you are already arranged to be married" he said with a smile on his face.

I was absolutely clueless by what he said. All this time, I didn't know!

"what?" Natsume said.

"Well, Mikan, when we were still in America, I asked Henry, why you didn't have a boyfriend, and he told me that you like a person named Hyuuga Natsume, I searched who that person is and it was purely a coincidence that Mr. Hyuuga was also looking for me, to have an agreement with me." My dad explained.

"And it was a pure luck that both of us wanted the same thing." Natsume's dad added.

"then why make it hard for us?" Natsume asked them.

"We have to know if you really love each other. As your parents, we also have to know what both of you wants" His dad said.

"then, if we didn't like each other, the agreement is canceled?" I asked them

"Of Course." My dad said.

I was still surprised by what they said; again, I was clueless and dumb. Henry was absolutely right; my dad was up to something.

Everyone suddenly kept quiet, the Natsume's dad suddenly stood up and said,

"So, the finally date is now decided, Our family will visit you tomorrow to officially ask for the hand of your daughter." he told my dad

"Date? What date?" I asked them,

"Your wedding date. It will be next month." My dad said.

"what? Next month?" I yelled in surprise.

This night is so full of surprises!

Natsume just smiled silently in his seat and said,

"that's great!"

I glared at him and told them,

"No! I won't agree to this."  
>"We'll give you no choice Mikan." My dad said.<p>

No. How about our conditions? NOOOO!


	39. Forbes

**Forbes**

"Dad, I'm sure you heard all the conditions I said right? You know very well that I don't wanna get married yet." I told my dad and everyone else in the room.

"Just like what Natsume said earlier, it's now or never."

My dad responded coldly.

At first I thought he wanted my happiness and now, he just proved me wrong.

My dad then turned his attention to Natsume's dad and stood up,

"Mr. Hyuuga, I'll take care of this, I'll see you tomorrow then." He told him and shook hands with him.

Natsume's dad then went near me, as a sign of respect, I stood up and hugged him. He is after all my "future" father in law.

"I hope you'll make a decision before tomorrow comes Mi chan." He whispered to me and he let go.

Natsume, on the other hand seemed like he didn't want to go yet, he just stayed silently in his seat.

When his dad was about to go out of the room, he called him.

"Natsume, you take me downstairs."

"Okay." He answered his dad then he went near me,

"I'll be back." He whispered to me

I nodded and then he kissed my cheeks and went hurriedly to his father.

I sat back to my chair and looked at my dad. During that moment, I wondered why he was in hurry.

"Dad, why be in rush? There are still a lot of time to.."

"I don't have much time left Mikan" he interrupted me.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm old, can't you just give me a chance to see my grandchildren before I die?" he answered.

"Dad! What are you talking about? You're still 50. You're not that old yet!"

"Do you want me to see my future grand children when I'm already 60 and I can't run or play with them anymore?" he answered

"Why not!" I responded sarcastically. Honestly, his stubbornness ruled over us again.

"Why can't you understand me?" My dad suddenly said.

"No, it's you that can't understand me Dad. I don't wanna marry yet. I'm still 23, there's more to life than marrying" I explained.

"Then what do you want to happen to your life?" he asked me.  
>"I want to become a successful business woman as what I promised you before."<p>

"But you're already successful" My dad said.

"No. I haven't even made it to Forbes yet." (Honestly, I'm such a dreamer; I even dared to dream this big)

"And if you make it, will you get marry?" he asked me.

"Of Course!" I agreed to him for I know very well that it'll be very difficult to be in Forbes. I only handled a certain company before and I didn't know if I helped that company, and now, I'm just new to this advertising firm.

"Do you solemnly promise me that you'll marry Natsume if you're in Forbes?" he asked again

"Yes, I promise. I swear!"

"Well then, I want to give you something." He said and went to his table.

He then handed me a Forbes magazine.

"Turn to page 20" he said.

I was absolutely curious by what he said so I immediately turned to that page.

I looked at the title of the article that says,

"The top 50 responsible heiress of the year"

Responsible heiress? What does that mean?

I read each word in the article and looked at each pictures of the pretty ladies.

Then suddenly, when I reached the number 25, I was really surprised when I saw my very own face and read my very own name.

I read the captions that stated,

"Mikan Sakura, 23, daughter of Sakura Young Jin, the CEO of Sakura group of companies. She took over an almost down clothing company for a year and eventually turned its future upside down. After taking over for a year, the company became stable again and started operating from America to any part of the world."

I was absolutely caught off guard, I was extremely happy, but this isn't what I wanted.

"You made it. Congratulations Mikan" My dad said,

"Thanks," I said with a big smile on my face.

"So, that ends it all right? The wedding is still on next month" he said.

"Wait! This isn't what I meant when I said Forbes dad" I told him.

"You didn't state what you wanted, all you said was that you wanted to be in Forbes, and so, you were in Forbes. That means, you have to fulfill you promise"

"But!" I tried to protest.

"No turning back and no buts" he said and then he tapped my back.

He walked towards the door, and when he was about to go out, he suddenly said,

"Be home early. Your mom probably wants to hear the news from you" then he went out.

I felt really cheated by my dad! He is truly a businessman!  
>The door suddenly opened and Natsume entered.<p>

"Is everything alright?" he asked me and went near me.

"No." I answered honestly.

"Why? You don't want to marry me?"

"I want to marry you, but not next month."

"Aish, I know." He said as he caressed my face.

"What did he tell you?" he asked me.

"Well, we made bet, well not really but something like conditions. And he won." I paused then I stared at him.

"Which means, I, Mikan Sakura will most probably become Mrs. Hyuuga next month"

He smiled brightly at me, aw. How could I ever say no to this man? Hmm..

"Then that's great, Mrs. Hyuuga" he teased me.

"yah. Stop that. I might move the wedding tomorrow" I joked.

"Then, let's go and find someone who'll marry us." He said excitedly.

"Crazy!"

"Come on. I'll take you home" he said, and we walked together hand in hand.

And when we were about to go out of the room, he suddenly stopped.

"Mi chan, I forgot. I didn't bring my car." he said

"Hahaha! I just remembered too!"

"Ah. Let's take the cab." He proposed.

"No. let's walk."

"walk? Are you joking?"

"No. Aigoo! I just remembered, you fell asleep during our first date, and you haven't made it up to me yet" I said.

"Alright, so.. let's have our pre-marriage date tonight."

"I like that!" I said and we continued walking.

….

_The Forbes thing is just made by me,. There is no such thing as that! haha! :D_


	40. The Marathon

**The Marathon**

Natsume and I went out of the building walking hand in hand. It wasn't the first time that we've been like this but it felt really great, a lot better than before.

I was actually excited for that was out first date as an engage couple. Honestly, I didn't know where we were going but I had decided to go wherever he wants me to be.

When we reached the streets, I became really curious on where we are going, so I asked him,

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" he asked back

"I don't know too"

"hmm, then let's just walk around and enjoy the street lights" he suggested.

"okay." I agreed then we continued walking.

It also wasn't the first time that we walked in the streets because we've done it before, during our first ever date.

Maybe the only difference from before and now is that, Now, I already know that the person who's walking with me also had feelings for me.

Anyways, we continuously walked non-stop and it seemed like we've gone really far away from the building we're from, and unnoticeably, we reached a place where there were a lot of people.

Most of them were girls in their teenage years and some of them are even in their 20's. Almost all of them were holding candles and some were holding placards that sates "Protect Fishy Oppa" and "We believe in Fishy Oppa"

I got really curious and wondered what was going on. I was determined to ask around, but before I could even poke a person, Natsume suddenly whispered to me.

"Mi chan, let's leave silently"

"Wait. Let me ask first what's going on here" I told him

"Let's just.." just before he could finish his sentence a girl suddenly yelled,

"Look! It's Natsume Oppa!" and everyone else in the area looked at us. I could hear them murmur things, some where even happy and shouting (out of happiness)

"Mi chan, when I say run, you run. Okay?" he whispered to me again.

"Why?" I asked him

"I'll explain later"

"How can I run? I'm wearing heels!"

"remove it. Hurry" he said and I followed him. I immediately removed my shoes. Everyone seemed to come near to us and we also try to move away from them.

Natsume never even attempted to let go of my hand, and he was holding it as tight as he could. When the people from the back started running towards us, Natsume started signaling me.

"1,2,3 RUN!" he said and we started running. It felt like we were being chased by Zombies, and that we were running for our lives,

We ran towards a small park where there were a lot of trees and grass, and then we hid in the plants. Because of its size, we successfully hid from the ranging people who were coming for us.

I heard those people calling out Natsume's name, and even screaming really loud. Natsume signaled me to keep quiet so I silently hid under the bushes,

"Natsume?" a pretty girl who looked like a foreigner suddenly said.

"Natsume! It's you!" She said in english, and right then and there, I wondered who she was.

"Shhh!" Natsume told the girl, and he even pulled her to hide with us.

Honestly, I became a lot more curious of that girl's identity! Maybe she's one of his exes.

When the place finally became quiet, Natsume stood up, and we also followed him.

"Natsume, what's wrong?" The foreigner asked.

"The fans were coming after us." He replied, this time, also in english.

"really? Then I think you should upstairs first" she suggested. She didn't even wait for us to agree, instead, she started walking towards a building.

Out of curiosity and suspicion, I poked Natsume,

"Who is she?" I asked

"She's my friend's girlfriend" he answered

And we started following the girl to the building and then we went inside the elevator. I didn't ask him for more details about the girl cause he might think I'm jealous of her and it'll just create misunderstanding.

"Where's Yoichi?" Natsume asked her in english. I didn't actually know that he speaks in English really well.

"He's not home yet. " she answered, she then looked at me and smiled.

"Mi chan right? I'm Aoi. Nice to meet you" She said as she offered her hand to me.

"Nice meeting you too Aoi, but I'd prefer you'd call me Mikan" I said as I receive her hand and we shook hands.

"Ah, sorry. Yoichi and Natsume never mentioned you changed your name" she said.

"Natsume couldn't accept it" I joked.

"Mi chan is better" he suddenly interrupted.

"Ah, we're here" she said as she went out of the elevator first and we followed her.

I was extremely amazed by what I saw, it was a small house located in a rooftop. And there, I saw the beautiful city light. Now I wished I could live in a place like that.

...

_this will be the last for today! no silent reading, comment please! =)_


	41. Untitled

**Untitled.**

"Sit first, I'll get you something to drink" Aoi said as we enter the house.

Natsume felt really at home and immediately sat on the couch while Aoi went directly to the kitchen.

I sat beside Natsume and poked him,

"Yah, who's Aoi's boyfriend?" I asked

"It's Yoichi"

"Yoichi? The one in Attack on the pin-up boys? That handsome guy?"

"Yah! You really find him handsome? I already told you I'm more good looking than him." He suddenly got mad.

"he just looked handsome okay? Nothing more than that. Are they living together?" I asked again

"No, Aoi lives downstairs. This is Yoichi's house. She just come here to take care of him. Sweet right?" he said

"Why? Are you jealous?" I asked

"Before I was jealous, but not anymore, because next month, you'll be living with me already" he said (with a big smile on his face) as he kisses my hand

"hmm, I beginning to get jealous. I wish Yoichi is here"

Aoi suddenly said as she placed 3 glasses of juice in the table. And we both just smiled at her.

"Natsume, why were your fans going after you?" I asked him, (in english)

"I don't know" he answered

"You didn't know? Your fans were having a protest, trying to protect you" Aoi said.

"what?" Natsume seemed to be really surprise, I as well was surprised

"Actually, everyone has been looking for you ever since you kidnapped Mi chan" she informed us,

Suddenly, Natsume whispered something to me,

"Mi chan, I understand limited English"

"Aish! I even thought you were great" I whispered back then turned my attention to Aoi

"Aoi, can you explain to me clearly?" I asked her.

"Of course, this is actually what happened, a video of Natsume kidnapping you surfaced on the net and it created big fuzz in the country. It became even bigger when a representative of your company released a statement. And because of that, Natsume's fans were angered and organized a protest or something stating Natsume's innocence" she explained

Natsume suddenly whispered to me again,

"What did she say?"

I translated all the things that Aoi said, Natsume seemed to be surprised by what she said. When he was about to ask questions, a man, who looked really familiar to me suddenly yelled.

"Nattie?"

"Yoichi-ah!" Natsume yelled back and went near him then they hugged each other.

I looked at Yoichi from head to foot, I never actually thought that I'd see him face to face and I could honestly say that he really is handsome. But of course, no one can beat Natsume, ever!

"Yah Nattie! How are you? Everyone has been looking for you and really worried, especially Tsubasa, Kaname and me" Yoichi informed Natsume

"I'm alright. Ah, yoichi, I'd like you to meet Mi chan, my fiancé, for real" he introduced me to him

"Hi Mi chan, nice to meet you" he said as he offered his hand to me

"Yeah, nice to meet you too" I said and we shook hands

"Nattie, I.." just before Yoichi could finish his sentence, Aoi suddenly coughed,

"Are you okay?" Yoichi asked her then caressed her back

"yeah, I just thought you forgot I'm here" Aoi said

"how can I forget you're here?" Yoichi replied as he kiss Aoi.

That moment was really sweet. It was actually awkward to look at but I was actually jealous, a bit.

Natsume suddenly poked me,

"Mi chan? How come were not like that?" he asked.

Isn't it a guy's thing to do something like that? I can't believe he asked me that question.

"I don't know" I answered him, with a bit disappointment

"Ah, I think it's because you're inexperienced."

He said, he actually said I was inexperienced! Is it actually my fault that I loved no other guy except him?

…

_Special Mentions! =)_

_**xxxusui0918xxx:** hahaha! thank you for all your comments! I really appreciate it. :D_

_**12star98na:** yep! I am a fan of SUJU. Tnx for commenting! :D_

_**CrackleGirl11:** sure! Tnx for commenting! :D_


	42. A Fight After Another

**A Fight After Another**

"How dare you!" I said in a low yet angry voice then I pinched him. (On the right side of his body)

I was actually angry but at the same time, I felt insecure.

Maybe he was right, If I just had experiences, then I wouldn't be this ignorant with things. But then again, I believe it's not my fault.

Natsume was still caressing his body (side part) when Yoichi suddenly asked him a question,

"So, when's the wedding?"

"next month""

"2 years from now" we accidentally said different dates in chorus.

Natsume was shocked with my answer, so he looked at me and asked,

"2 years from now?"

"Yes. I changed my mind" I said.

Actually, I know it's immature to revenge this way, but I just can't think of anything else. I was really disappointed when he said inexperienced.

"Yah! Why change your mind so abruptly?" he asked in an almost angry tone.

I didn't know where my revenge would take us, but it's his fault for starting it so I don't care if we fight over this thing.

"why? Can't I change my mind?" I yelled back

"Why are you always like this? You always give me worries and heartaches!"

"Is that what I am to you? A worry and I heartache? It's good that you said that then we'd better cancel the wedding as early as now!" I yelled at him again.

Aoi and Yoichi were surprised at us, but I didn't mind them because my mind was full of anger.

I just couldn't believe again that he considers me a worry and heartache. I thought he loves me, and now, just because I said a different date, he became like that.

I couldn't understand him anymore.

"Hey, you two just relax okay?" Yoichi suddenly interrupted.

I didn't mind Yoichi and grabbed my bag then I looked for my phone. When I got hold of it, Natsume suddenly talked,

"Who are you calling?" he asked

"It's none of your business"

"You're calling that Henry again? You're asking him to get you here?"

"Yes!" I responded, out of anger

"Why are you always calling him? Who is he to you? Is he your protector?" he asked angrily

"Yes, he is my only source of protection when it comes to you!" I answered him

Natsume suddenly walked out of the living room and went to outside (in the veranda).

Aoi and I were left in the room, I immediately dialed our house's number and called butler Pyo.

"hello, butler Pyo, I need you to get me from here" I told him then gave him the address, I wasn't sure of the exact address so I asked Aoi then told butler Pyo.

After I called, Aoi suddenly asked me,

"Are you alright?"

"I just need to cool myself, that's why I have to go away from him for now" I answered

"Do you always fight?" she asked again

Thinking about her question, I could really recall that we always fight.

It was just this morning that we settled our fight, and now, we're fighting again.

"yeah, we fight almost all the time" I answered honestly.

"But, you settle it quickly, right?"

"yeah." I answered

"Then maybe this one is just one of those fights. I guess you didn't have to cancel your wedding because of this" she said

She was actually right, and honestly, I didn't have the intention of canceling the wedding. I just said that because of anger.

"yeah, maybe" I replied to her.

Aoi and I stayed quiet for a while then all of a sudden, she opened up a conversation.

"Mi chan, how did you meet Natsume?" she asked.

"We were classmates since middle school up to high school" I answered

"ahhh.."

"How about you and Yoichi?" I asked back

"in the airport" she answered

"really? In that crowded place?"

"Yeah. It was kind of an accident or miracle. We were from different places but we met because of a calling card" she explained.

The door bell rang all of a sudden, so Aoi went to open the door and there I saw butler Pyo.

"I wanted to hear more, but maybe next time?" I asked

"of course"

"I have to go now. Thank you and please tell Yoichi thanks"

I said and slowly walked towards the door.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Natsume?" she asked

"No, please just inform him I already went home" I said then went out of the house.

**NATSUME'S POV** (this is his first POV ever)

"I got angry at her because she changes her mind in just a blink of an eye" I explained to Yoichi, and it is absolutely true.

"Nattie, maybe she had her reasons"

"Reasons? Before we even came her she even said it's okay!" I angrily said

"Girls are like that. Even Aoi changes her mind all of a sudden"

"Yoichi-ah! I know girls are like that, but they do it with just simple matters. Marriage is not a simple matter."

"Aish. Just understand her for now. Okay?" he told me as he taps my back.

I tried to relax myself. I can't be angry at her for a long time because it might be the reason that I'll lose her forever.

"ah, Nattie, chairman has been looking for you for days now. You can't be contacted that's why he was really worried. He even thought you killed yourself because of your issues"

"He is over reacting, as usual. I was just trying to cool myself. Mi chan and I almost broke up yesterday and we just got back together this morning" I explained

"I think it's better if you talk to him and solve this issue"

"okay" I told him. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. We didn't mind it at first, but after a few minutes,

"Why don't we go back inside and you try to talk to her" Yoichi suggested

Both of us went inside to the living room and to my surprise, Mi chan wasn't there already.

"Aoi, where is she?" I asked her, I was worried, maybe Henry came here to get her.

"She went home already" she replied.

"Darn! Alone?" I asked again

"No, there was an old man who came here to get her"

"old man? Maybe it's the butler" I told myself. Actually, I convinced myself.

I didn't want to believe it's that Henry guy again, that damn guy who's always with Mi chan.

"I think I'll have to go home too" I told them.

"But your house is far, you want me to give you a ride home?" Yoichi offered.

"I guess I'll have to ask that favor from you"

"It's okay, let's go?" he said then we went out of his house after saying goodbye to his girlfriend.

When we were in the elevator, I kept on thinking; this fight was actually my fault. How do I resolve this?

….

_Sorry for this lame chapter..I'm really trying hard to extend this. LOL!_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	43. Too many things happened

**Too Many Things Happened**

*BACK TO MIKAN'S POV*

My felt really weak that morning, I didn't want to open my eyes and felt that I need to sleep more.

But there was this urge that made me want to open my eyes and look at the time. And in the end, this urge ruled over my body and eventually, I opened my eyes.

I looked straight to the clock that was just in the table  
>beside my bed. I was extremely surprised for it was<br>already 9 am. I immediately stood up and moved the curtains  
>aside. I looked at the dark clouds that seemed to be<br>complimentary to what I'm feeling.

I pouted as I saw the weather and went back to my bed.  
>I became lazy and wanted to sleep again, but suddenly,<br>someone knocked on my door.

"Come In" I said in moderate voice

"Ma'am, it's time for breakfast" Butler Pyo said.

"I'll skip breakfast. I'll eat later."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but your father and mother are waiting for you."

"can you tell them I don't want to eat?" I said.

"Of Course" he said and went away.

I tried to close my eyes again to sleep, but as I close it, I remembered Natsume. I wonder what he is doing right now.

Shoot! I shouldn't be thinking of that guy! He made me feel uncomfortable last night and he doesn't deserve to be in my mind right now!

Yeah, blah, blah. No matter how much I say those things, I still couldn't get him off my mind.

I wonder what made him so attractive to me.

After debating with myself over thinking or not thinking of Natsume, someone knocked on my door again, Butler Pyo entered the room, this time he didn't wait for my permission.

"Ma'am, sorry to disturb you but your father really wants you to have breakfast with them" he said.

My Dad is really undemocratic! I was left with no choice again, so stood up and prepared myself for breakfast.

I went out of my room after a few minutes and walked myself to the dining room.

Butler Pyo (who went ahead earlier) pulled me a chair then I sat.

"Mikan, what time were you home last night?" my dad  
>suddenly asked. I was a bit surprise because it was not in<br>his nature to ask something like that.

"a bit late" I said.

"I told you be home early so you could tell your mom the  
>news, but you were late so I just told her. You were with<br>Natsume? Why didn't he send you home?" he asked again

"a lot of things happened last night dad, and I don't want to talk about it" I said.

My mom suddenly looked at me; I think she already knew there's something wrong with me and Natsume.

"Fine. Anyways, you should prepare yourself for tonight." He said.

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Yes. We'll be having with His family tonight, remember?"

Sheet! I totally forgot about that dinner!

"Ah, Dad. I have to tell you something." I said,

"if that's about canceling the dinner or the wedding, don't even bother to tell me cause that's not going to happen" he said

Wow! He knew? Am I that predictable?

"But Dad" I tried to oppose

"Mikan, everything was settled last night." He said again.  
>I immediately stood up from my seat and tried to walk away, but before I could exit the room,<p>

"And don't even think of running away. I hired 2 body guards for you" he said then suddenly, two men in black appeared in front of me.

I looked back and stared at my dad.

"This isn't necessary!" I said angrily.

"Because of what happened earlier (when she ran away with Natsume), your dad is just taking precautionary measures" my Mom said.

"but ma.."

"Sorry Honey. It's your Dad's decision."

"urgh!" I shouted and headed back to my room.

The two MIB (men in black) followed me to my room and stayed outside.

Because of the MIBs, I have really convinced myself that I am so predictable. I wanted to go out of the house and release my stress, so I called Hotaru.

"hello? Hotaru?"

"hello? Who's this?" a man suddenly asked.

I canceled the call and checked if it was Hotaru's number that I called, and I got really confused cause it was really hers.

I dialed her number again, and to my surprise, it was still a man who answered my call.

"hello?" he said

"yah! Who are you? Why are you answering Hotaru's phone?" I angrily said.

"Mikan? Is this you?" he said

"who are you?" I asked again

"aish! It's Ruka"

"Ruka? Where's Hotaru? Why are you answering her phone?"

"she's taking the shower"

I was absolutely caught off guard by his answer.

"What? Shower? Yah! Are you two living together?"

"No. We just, uhm, spent the night together. Yah Mi chan, I'll call you back later. Okay? Alright.. bye!" he said and dropped the call.

I really can't believe them! They weren't even married yet!

I got really upset because of 2 reason, first, because the two MIBs and second, because Ruka dropped the call all of a sudden and because they spent the night together although they are not married yet! Okay, make it 3 reasons!

I lay back to my bed and stared at the ceiling, I wondered what I'm going to do this day. I can't be with Hotaru or Ruka. I couldn't even call Natsume. Sheet, I'm really pitiful!

Then suddenly, my phone rang.

I immediately got it from the table near my bad and to my dismay; it was just a text message.

From: Natsume

Message: Good Morning Mi chan. ^.^

As I read the message, something rekindled me inside. I was happy, but I doubted if I would reply to his message.

But my hand, my fingers wanted to reply so badly! T_T

…..  
><em>I hope you're still reading this..<em>


	44. MIBs

**MIBs**

I'll give 3 reasons why I shouldn't reply to his message.

he made me mad last night

we're supposed to be fighting right now and he is supposed to be angry at me

I hate texting

But then, there are 3 reasons why I should reply

no matter how mad I was, I still love him

no matter how angry he was last night and no matter how much we fight, I still love him and I know he loves me too

because no matter how much I hate texting, my body and my heart are in union in wanting me to text back.

Once again, there was a debate happening inside me. I was absolutely in doubt during that time, then suddenly, my phone (which I was holding) suddenly rang.

I checked who the caller was, and it was Natsume. Without doubt, I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Mi chan, are you safe? Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah! Why?" I said in a bit angry tone.

"That's good. Okay. Bye!" he said and dropped the call.  
>That Idiot just dropped the call!, what the! How dare him drop the call?<p>

Because of my anger, I called him.

"Hello?" he said

"Yah! How dare you drop the call?" I said angrily

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me"

My mind suddenly processed his words, I paused for a while and realized that he was actually right, I didn't want to talk to him.

"Ah, yeah. I forgot. Okay. Bye!" I said and dropped the call.

I got really embarrassed with myself. How can I forget that? He must be laughing at me by now. Urgh!

I hit my head with one of my pillows out of anger, and then suddenly, someone knocked.

"WHAT?" I said angrily

One the MIBs went in.

"Ma'am, sorry to interrupt, someone wanted me to hand this to you." He said and handed me a bouquet of red and white roses and a small gift box.

I took the flowers and box from him, then he went out. I smelled the flowers then placed it in the bed. Then I opened the small box.

To my dismay, the box just contained a small note.  
>I opened the note and read the words,<p>

"Your gift is now in your room's veranda. Come and Get it"

Honestly, I wasn't in the mood for these silly games! How can my gift be in the veranda without passing thru the main door of my room? Who the hell initiated this game? He or She is going die in my hands for sure!

Despite of being not in the mood, I still walked towards the veranda then open the glass door.

When I looked at the veranda, I was extremely shock when I saw Natsume standing there, smiling at me.

"Hey!" he said with a very bright smile.

Hah! He even had the guts to show his face to me.

Out of anger, I attempted to close the glass door but he blocked it with his hand.

"Can we talk?" he said

"NO!" I said and pushed his hand away from the door, but he still managed to block it with his foot.

"Yah, Go away" I said.

"I can't. The door is right there" he said as he points out the main door of my room.

"Then why don't you jump?" I proposed.

"What if I die? Will you be happy?"

"Extremely happy" I said.

He then removed his foot from the door and walked slowly to the edge of the veranda.

I got really nervous, what if he'll really jump? Oh my, I can't be without him!

I then opened the door and grabbed his hand and hugged him tightly.

"I was just joking. I can't live without you" I said.

"I'm sorry Mi chan. I don't know what I did last night that made you angry, but I apologize about it and I'm sorry that I got angry. I promise, I won't do that again. Can you forgive me?" he said.

"You didn't why I got angry but you're apologizing about it?" I asked

"Yeah. I know I did something. Although you're hot tempered at times, I still know I did something wrong that made you angry."

I let go of the hug and stared at him,

"I'm hot tempered?" I confirmed, raising my right eyebrow

"It was just exaggerated. You're not hot tempered at all!" he said and smiled innocently at me.

"Aahhh.." I said, convinced by his excuse when he called me hot tempered.

"You want to know why I got mad?" I asked him

"Yeah" he said as he holds my hand

"Because you called me inexperienced!"

"I did?" he asked, once again, he tried to look innocent

"Yeah."

"whoa. How can I do that to you?" he joked.

"Why don't you ask yourself?" I told him

"I don't say things without reason Mi chan, maybe it's true" he said. And so, he really means it, I'm really inexperienced for him.

"I'm not inexperienced! I mean I never experienced doing things like kissing or whatever but I'm not that idiot for not knowing how to do it!" I said

"Really? Prove it" He said.

He was challenging me! Shoot! But honestly, I didn't have the courage to prove it. I can't take the lead. I admit it, I'm a coward when it comes to those things. I don't want him to laugh at me for being such a coward, yet I can't do it, I can't prove it!

…

_Hope you like it. :]_


	45. Moved Again

**Moved Again**

My mind was still processing at that time, once again, there was a debate going on inside me.

"Mi chan? Can't prove it? I won't force you to do it. It's okay." Natsume said.

"No, I can" I said, I was a bit determined by then.

I threw off all my hesitations and grabbed Natsume's face near my face and kissed him.

I thought he would be satisfied by just pressing our lips together, but he wasn't, literally.

He kissed me, (he did more than just pressing our lips, you know what I mean) and I liked it. Hahaha!

While we were kissing, he slowly led me inside of my room. (we were kissing while walking)

Then we reached the bed. Shoot! If you could just imagine how nervous I was when we reached the bed! I know, I definitely know, something will happen.

I am so against PMS but his lips were so tempting. I couldn't stop myself but continue kissing him.

He was already touching my back (under my shirt! He was literally touching my skin, my body!)

He then took off his lips from mine; it was very great opportunity to stop myself, but I gave in to temptation and wanted more from him.

He removed his shirt. Holy Crap! He was so hot! Oh my gosh! He then went back in kissing me,

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice suddenly yelled.

"WHAT'S THIS?"

We stopped and looked where the voice came from, and I was so embarrassed, afraid and nervous when I saw my dad!

***FAST FORWARD***

My dad got really mad with what he saw earlier and because of that, he called Natsume's parents and my mom. My parents, Natsume's parents, Natsume and me stayed in the living room at that moment.

My dad was walking back and forth, in front of us while stating what he saw to My Mom and to his parents.

Honestly, I've never been in this situation before. It was so embarrassing and awkward.

Natsume was holding my hand, trying to make me feel relaxed.

"I still can't believe what I saw" My dad said

"How many times has it been?" Natsume's dad asked.

"We've never even done it yet!" Natsume answered

"How can we believe that? You even went home late last night" My dad said.

"Nothing happened last night Dad!" I said

"It's normal for kids to be like that nowadays" Natsume's mom said.

"Yeah. Even in America it's like that" My Mom agreed.  
>Moms are really supportive. I mean, nothing happened to us yet, but they were so open to the fact that it's normal to do it.<p>

"I'm a conservative person and I'm not into having sex before marriage." My dad said,

"Me too! That is one of the main concern of the country nowadays, that's why there many women who gets pregnant and doesn't have a husband" Natsume's dad second the motion.

"How can she get pregnant if nothing happened to us yet?" Natsume said

"In whatever case Mr. Hyuuga, now that your son has touched my daughter and took away her womanhood, I would like propose that the wedding will be moved as soon as next week."

"WHAT?" I was extremely shocked; this is so getting out of hand!

"I agree to that Mr. Sakura" his dad said.

"Wait! Why don't you listen to us? NOTHING HAPPENED!" I said in very loud voice.

"It's already decided" My dad said.

"But next week is too soon!" Natsume said. Thank God he already opposed!

"It's still seven days from now" His dad said.

"What about the preparations?"

"You don't have to worry about that. We'll do something" his mom said, my mom nodded.

"Are you all serious? How can we have a wedding as soon as next week?" I said

"Mikan, 2 years from now, next month or next week, you are still going to marry him, so no matter how much you postpone it or move it, it's still the same." My dad said.

After what my dad said, I decided to keep quiet. I'm so against it but I know I can't do anything. Natsume did the same; it's as if he was thinking of something.

Natsume then whispered to me.

"Can we talk outside?"

"okay." I said, and then we left the room. Our parents allowed us to.

"Mi chan, I'm sorry. I brought you trouble again" he said

"No. It's okay. My dad was right actually. No matter how much I postpone it, I'm still marrying you so it's all the same" I said.

"So, you're okay with the wedding next week?" he asked

"Do I have a choice?" I said and smiled at him.

He then looked at his watch,

"I have a press conference at 5pm. And I need you to be there, if that's okay" he said.

I checked my watch, t was already 1 pm, and I never had lunch yet.

"I'll be there. But we have to eat first. We didn't have lunch yet" I told him.

"Let's eat outside" he said.

We then went back to the living room and told our parents about the press conference and our lunch date. They allowed us to go away, so we went away.

*****************************  
><em>Sorry if it's lame..=[<em>


	46. Natsume's Future

**Natsume's Future?**

Natsume led me to a classy thai restaurant. I have never been to this kind of restaurant before nor have eaten any thai food before.

"Natsume, I never ate any thai food before" I whispered to him.

"Really? Me too." he answered

"Then why are we here?"

"to try something new" he said as he pull a chair for me.

He then called the waiter as soon as he settled himself.

It was so obvious that he had no idea of any that food as well; he looked amazed as he looked at the pictures of the food in the menu and at the same time, he also looked cute as he mispronounced each food he tries to mention.

"So, what do you want to have?" he suddenly asked me

"uhm, I think I'm gonna have the same food as you have"

Natsume smiled mischievously at me and asked,

"Are you trying to avoid the embarrassment that I had earlier?"

"No. I just don't know what to eat." I lied.

"okay. But I warn you, my orders are mostly spicy."

"Don't even bother to warn me. I love spicy food" I said,

"alright" he said and then turned his attention to the waiter

"So, what am I supposed to say during the press conference?" I asked.

"Anything you want to say"

"anything, you mean?" I paused and stared at him

"anything?" I continued

"yep"

"are you sure? Isn't it suppose like, there should be things that I shouldn't say or should say, just like in the dramas?"

"Mi chan, this is not a drama. It's the real deal, okay? You can say anything you want; the press can write or say anything they want. They can end my career anytime but I don't care, as long as I'm marrying you and I'm with you."

"why is marrying me that important to you?"

"Why? Is it not important to you?" he asked back

"It is, very much. But our lives don't end there. What will happen to you after our wedding if your career ends today?"

"Well, I'll most like be your very ideal husband. I'll clean the house, cook the food, take care of our future children while you're working." He said and smiled mischievously again.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked

"No. I'm not." He said as he tries to look serious.

"That's not possible! I couldn't even imagine you doing those stuffs." I laughed and looked at him.

"What seemed so impossible with that?" he tried to convince me

"No. no"

"yes, I can!"

"Yah! Be serious!" I said as I poke him

"araso, araso." He said as he tries to stop himself from laughing

" I think I'm gonna start my own business" he said

"what business?"

"it's a secret for now."

"Come on, you should tell me"

"give me valid reasons why I should" he said.

"First because I'm your girlfriend, second because I'm gonna be your wife in the next few days."

"Ah, I forgot!" he joked.

"You forgot?"

"I was joking." He explained.

"So, you're gonna tell me now?" I asked

"no. it'll be my wedding gift for you. So for now, I'm just gonna shut my mouth while you.." he paused and then took my hand,

"You would probably be wishing that the days would pass by fast."

"hah! I bet it's gonna be you who'll be wishing that the days would hurriedly pass by." I said

"and why is that so?"

"because I prepared a wedding gift for you. "

"what is it?"

"S.E.C.R.E.T" I said, trying to leave him hanging.

"Alright, I'm patient. I could wait."

I kinda got pissed by his last few words. First because, he was trying to brag to me how patient he is and second because unlike him, I am so impatient and I couldn't wait for the moment when I would know what he is really up to.


	47. Okay

**Okay.**

After a few minutes of wondering about my husband-to-be's wedding gift, the waiter suddenly delivered the food natsume ordered for us. We ate it quietly when suddenly, I felt like the spiciness of the food made my tongue numb.

"s#hwqooyend h338#$%$" I said

"huh? What did you just say?"

"I said, it's so spicy! My tongue is numb" I said in a not so clear manner.

"I told you it's going to be spicy" He immediately called the waiter and asked for some cubes of ice. He then placed the ice cubes in his hanky and made a bag out of it then gave it to me.

"Place it in your tongue"

I nodded then placed the ice bag in my tongue.

He stopped eating for a while and stared at me, patiently waiting for my pain to go away. I tried everything to avoid his stare because at some point, I felt embarrassed of my carelessness.

After a few minutes, my tongue went back to its normal state, so I placed down the ice bag he made for me.

"you're okay now?" he asked

"Yeah. I think I could eat now"

"No, don't eat that. Wait" he then called the waiter and whispered something to him.

After a few seconds, the waiter came and brought some food, in which I have never seen before.

"Eat this. They said it's not spicy" Natsume said as he handed me the food that the waiter brought.

"Thanks" I said then I started eating it.

That moment really made my heart pound so much. It just made me think more that Natsume really, really loves me.

"Are you ready to go now?" Natsume said, a few minutes after I finished eating.

"yeah" I said and immediately stood up and went out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, despite of the fact that he was busy driving. I really love the way he drove his car. He looked SOOOOOOO stunning. ( that's why I disturbed him..hehehe)

"The presscon will be held in a hotel so, we're headed there" he answered.

I actually didn't mind nor listened to his answer, because I just want to see him talking while driving. He looked much more stunning that way. Just staring at him makes me fall for him even more. 3 3

Just a few minutes after, we arrived in the hotel he talked about. The moment we went out of the car, there were guards who were escorting us inside the hotel. I got nervous in some point because the people around us were trying to lead us in a separate place. I didn't know what else to do but to hold Natsume's hand tightly, secretly and mentally asking him not to let go of me.

He suddenly stopped walking then hugged me.

"Don't worry. I'll get back to you later. We just need to prepare separately" he said, trying to comfort me.

"Why don't we prepare together?" I suggested.

"Isn't it too early for you to see me naked?" he joked.  
>I honestly shivered. I don't know why, but I felt quite weird when he joked.<p>

"Ah. Okay. Bye" I said, trying my very best to avoid him.  
>I walked slowly towards the room where the guards led me. I was a bit surprised when I saw a middle aged man sitting in couch in my room.<p>

As soon as he saw me, he stood up from the couch and offered his hand to me.

"hi. I'm Lee Soo Man, Natsume's producer."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm…"

"Mikan Sakura, Natsume's future wife." He interrupted me.

"ah, yes..So, what can I do for you?" I asked,

"Actually, I'm here to ask you a favor" he said, looking so serious.

"I'll do it, if it's not that difficult." I joked. I just tried to make the mood good. =)

"Please don't mention anything that might end Natsume's career. I'm just concern. I don't want to make all his efforts be useless. I'm sure you're concern too"

Just the way he said it, It seemed like I was going to do something grave to the love of my life.

"What kind of thing am I not allowed to say?" I curiously asked.

"Marriage."

-to be continued-

…..

_thanks so much to all who are still reading this.._


	48. Mixed

**Mixed.**

"what?" I asked him to confirm if I really heard the right word.

"marriage" he confirmed

"why?"

"it's all critical thinking, Ms. Sakura. Once a fan hears her idol is tying a knot with a completely strange person, she'll definitely freak out and get discourage. She'll tell her friends and then look for a replacement, thus, ending her former idol's career." He explained

"But shouldn't they support their idol and be happy for him?"

"that's SUPPOSED TO BE. This is reality; don't expect it to turn the way you want it to be."

"But Natsume said I could say anything I want."

"Of course. Did you actually expect him to give you restrictions?" His question just blew my mind away. It's definitely true and I'm absolutely dumb. How can I believe him?

"But that's what he wants me to do" I convinced him, and convinced myself as well.

"Are you sure that's what he really wants?" he asked another nerve breaking question to me.

I actually didn't know what to answer and my mind wasn't working well that time. I'm supposed to be intelligent but it just went blank.

I was left speechless and just looked down.

"Well.." just before he could finish his words, a voice suddenly interrupted. I looked around and finally saw who it was.

"Are you also sure that keeping my by lying to my fans and black mailing my fiancé is what I really want?" Natsume suddenly asked Mr. Lee

"Natsume" Mr. Lee was obviously shocked when he saw Natsume.

"Hyung, please stop it. I explained everything to you  
>earlier, right? I won't lie to keep my career."<p>

"Natsume, this is for your own good."

"Hyung, if you won't agree to me or to what we have discussed earlier, I won't be attending the press conference. " Natsume bravely challenged him.

Okay, I know very well that I keep on saying this thing but he really looked stunning, manly and handsome!

"Fine. I'll stop it. But you know very well the consequences, right?"

"Of course. I ready for it." Natsume said.

Mr. Lee then turned his attention to me.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Tiffany. I'm not usually like this. I hope you understand." He sincerely apologized.

"It's okay. Let's just think it never happened."I assured him it was okay with me, and then I smiled at him.

"Thank you. So, I'll wait for both of you outside." He said and then left us inside the room.

"So, what brought you here?" I asked him jokingly.

"I was wondering if you really, really want to see me undress."

I was caught off guard by his answer. I never actually thought he was still thinking about it!

"Well, I've seen you undress before and it was not that good to look at." I lied. Yes, I definitely lied. If you could remember, I almost died during that time because my heart almost went out from my chest!

"Oh really? I never actually saw your facial reaction that time." He said as he tries to go near me and trying to pull his shirt up.

My heart once again was pounding really, really hard. It was another moment of mixed emotion and temptation!

"If you continue doing that, I'll walk away from this press conference!" I warned him

"hahahaha! You looked pretty!"

And then I blushed! I felt like a high school girl who was complemented by her high school crush!

He continued walking towards me, he then took my hand and kissed it. After that, he started staring at me, in a very lovely and overwhelming manner.

"Mi chan, I definitely didn't want to pressure you, so I didn't tell you about Hyung and our agreement. I know you're worried right now but all I'm asking you is to be honest with everyone. Say what you want without restrictions. You deserve to say what you want and they deserve to know what they ought to know."

"How about you?" I asked him, still worried about him and his feelings.

"Don't mind me. I'm happy as long as two of the most important people in my life are happy." He assured me.

"Two?"

"yeah. you and my fans." He said.

I fell even more for him at that time. If there was a measurement of love, I definitely have it to its highest level right now. But my heart is still nervous because the time for the conference is coming nearer and nearer. I don't know if I could survive neither the media nor the fans reaction.  
>I just don't know and I don't wanna think about it.<p>

…

_Please do leave a comment. I'd really appreciate it.. THANK YOU!_


	49. Press Conference part 1

**Press Conference Part 1**

"now that you're okay, I think I'm gonna go to my room now" Natsume said.

"alright," I replied.

He then went out of the room. Out of nowhere, there were people who went inside the room.

They started picking up clothes and randomly made me try them. When they were satisfied, they then led me to a chair in front of the mirror. It was so like in the dramas. Then I realized that wasn't there for the makeover, I was there for Natsume. After a few minutes or shall I say hour, (honestly, it felt like it was a few hours) they finally finished their job. (Thank God)

"you're done?" a man, looking a bit older than me asked.

"I think so" I answered.

"Ah, by the way, I'm Jung Minho, Natsume's manager." He said as he offered me his hand.

"I'm Mikan" I said and shook hands with him.

"You and Mi chan are the same person, right?"

"Yeah, if you want you can call me Mi chan" I suggested

"Oh no. Natsume will definitely kill me."

"Why?" I got curious.

"He told me never to call you the same way the calls you." he answered.

"Oh. Wait, if you're his manager, then who was that old man who came with him during our meeting?" I asked him,

"That was Mr. Kang. He was my temporary replacement. Actually, I just got back from vacation and then Natsume just surprised me with this controversy he's been up to." He murmured.

"Anyways, are you ready to go now?" he asked me.

"yep," I said then we went out of the room. As expected, Natsume was waiting for me outside. (I was expecting him, just like in the movies. LOL)

"You look like you're going to prom" he suddenly said as he saw me.

COME ON! What was that for? I mean, I suffered a lot during those long boring hour or minute waiting for this damn making to finish and that's what I'm gonna get from him? Aish!

"I'm going home!" I murmured ad tried to run away. But he held my hand and stopped me to do so.

"I was just trying to ease the mood. Okay? I'm sorry." He said.

"Yah. Do that again or else."

"Fine, I'm never gonna do that again." He swore.

"Actually, you look really pretty. The press will definitely be mesmerized and will say, I made the right choice of choosing you." he bragged.

I mean it, I felt really good after he said those words. Imagine, he choose me among all the girls that's chasing after him. Haha! I felt like I'm the queen of the .

"aish, your words makes me shiver. Can we go now please? You're making me jealous." Minho suddenly interrupted.

Minho led to us to a conference room where there were a lot of people. I was actually surprised by the attention we got from the media. There were a lot of camera flash and microphones going near me.

But I was thankful the Natsume was there, protecting me. Not just him, there were also guards who tried to block the way of those media people.

When we arrived in the platform, Natsume pulled a chair for me. I sat comfortably and tried to calm myself. Natsume then sat beside me, as well as Mr. Hyuuga and Minho.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to the press conference of Mr. Hyuuga Natsume. Today, we also have Mr. Hyuuga's fiancé, Ms. Mikan Sakura, CEO of Sakura Advertising Company, together with Jung Minho and Lee Soo Man from SM Entertainment. Let's give them a round of applause." The host said and everyone applaud.

"You may now start asking question to any of the people present." He continued and left the platform.

A lady reporter suddenly raised her hand and talked.

"This question is for Hyuuga Natsume. Why were you during the last few days when your name became really popular among the country? And what exactly happened to the case against Ms. Sakura's father?"

"I was in my hometown for the past couple of days and I just arrived yesterday. If you didn't know, I actually kidnapped Ms. Sakura in the airport when she was about to go back to New York and I forced her to be with me in my hometown." He suddenly paused and silently laughed.

I silently laughed with him as well, for unknown reason. It just tickles me when I remember those days which seemed like almost a few months ago.

"And that made Mr. Sakura really angry." He said. He looked like he was trying to convince everyone that my dad was really angry, when in reality, he was not really angry.

"But everything is settled now." He ended his answer with that sentence.

"Are you really going to be married soon?" another reporter asked.

"YES." He simply said with confidence, and I loved it!

"This is for Ms. Sakura. Are you pregnant?" a lady reporter asked with confidence. It was as if she was sure that I'm gonna say yes.

"NO." I answered

"then why marry early?" she asked again

"Because that's what our parents want." I answered again  
>"So your parents wants you to marry early because your pregnant?" the reporter asked again.<p>

COME ON! I just said NO right? Is she trying to get me lost with her words so that I could accidentally say that I am pregnant? What the hell is wrong with her!


	50. Press Conference part 2

**Press Conference Part 2**

"wait, what?" I got really confused. She just tried to spin my head around, but thank God I'm not that stupid.

"Let me make this clear, " I tried to catch everyone's attention.

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!" I said in a clear yet slightly angry manner.

"I haven't been inside Natsume's room" I lied

"Nor have shared a bed with him" Yes, I lied again.

"If you don't believe me, then screw you!" I angrily said.  
>Alright, the truth is, I have been inside Natsume's room and I have shared a bed with him. Yeah, I know I shouldn't lie, but there's nothing I could do but this to make them believe me.<p>

Everyone stared at me. It's very evident in their faces that they were surprised with my temper. Ahh! I know it's not good to be angry in front of the press but who can blame me? They started it!

Although everyone was really shocked with what I did, Natsume just looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"what?" I asked him

"Nothing" he said and still smiling.

"Wow. You're fiancé is surely hot tempered" a reporter said.

"Yeah. Part of her charm." He answered.

It wasn't really easy to be complimented, but thank God there's Natsume.

"How long have you known each other?" another lady reporter asked, continuing the press conference.

"Since middle school" I answered calmly.

"She had a huge crush on me" Natsume added. Everyone laughed (they thought he was joking), and I didn't react because I know it's true.

"But" Natsume caught everyone's attention, including mine.  
>"Honestly, I started liking her during 5th grade."<p>

He dropped a very explosive bomb just right at that moment.  
>I never expected it to be like that. So, I begged for more information from him.<p>

"Although we were from different schools, I still was able to meet her. It was during a certain quiz bee where she was a contestant and I was part of the audience. I was really amazed by how intelligent she was because she won the contest just in a flash" he continued.

Honestly, I don't remember anything about a quiz bee but I was certain I won a lot before. I never expected it to be like that.

"I even stalk her before and sometimes I get into fight with guys who like her too. Then one day I found out that she'll be attending a certain middle school and coincidently, my Dad wants me to be in that school and it made me really happy. I also asked her friends where she'll be attending high school and attended the same school as hers." He explained further more.

Wow.- it was all I could ever say during that moment. It was absolutely unbelievable.

"But during the time when I already had the courage to tell her how I feel, she just moved away to New York. And it broke my heart." He ended his answer with those words.  
>I felt really bad leaving him like that. If I just knew, I would have run away as early as those days.<p>

But I couldn't anything anymore, so I just stared at him during that moment. He looked at me as well as smiled at me. I felt really apologetic but his smile made me think that everything is okay now.

"How about Ms. Sakura? How and When did you start liking Natsume?" the same reporter asked.

"As I've said earlier, it was during middle school. It was during freshmen year when he was playing soccer" I confessed.

"I think he was really cool during those days, but he was snob to me as well." I continued.

"He was snob?" a reported asked

"Yeah. I don't why but it was only to me." I answered honestly.

"I was just shy. That's all." Natsume interrupted.

"You were also snob to me during those times." He added.

"I was… shy too." I said and laughed.

Everyone laughed with us. I felt more and more relaxed as time goes on.

"So that made you like him? Just because he was cool?" another reported asked

"I think so. I actually find him arrogant, sophisticated and spoiled. I hated guys like him. But he was a bit different. He was arrogant but still good natured. When all those arrogant guys brag their riches and intimidate others, he was busy smiling at people and accommodates them. I know it's very complicated, but I hope you could understand what I'm trying to say." I explained.

"And I think I liked him because I found my insecurities in him. He was good in class and very friendly to others compared to me, who was only good in class and only had few friends." I added.

Then I looked at him and smiled, then I looked back to the audience.

"and because of that, I thought before, maybe we could be a great couple, just like in teen movies." Then I smiled.

I think everyone was satisfied with my answer. All of them were busy typing in their laptops, Natsume on the other hand just grasped hand.

"So, how long have you been together?" another reported asked,

Honestly, it made me freak out. I know very well that if we answer honestly, the media would react and even the fans would react. I actually don't know what to do. I hope Natsume knows what the best thing to do is.


	51. Press Conference part 3

**Press Conference part 3**

"a week ago" Natsume answered honestly.

I looked at him with surprise. I never expected him to answer honestly. I then turned my attention to the audience and saw how surprised they were.

"a week ago and you already decided to get married?" she asked again.

"we actually did things that made our parents upset, as you all know. That's why they moved our wedding from 2 years from now to 7 days from now." He answered.

"actually, our parents already had us arranged to marry each before we even started our relationship." I added

"and that left us no choice but to agree to be married a week from now." I added

"are you even sure you wanted to tie a knot with her?" another guy report asked.

I don't know if I'll be insulted by his question or what. What is he trying to imply? That I'm not good enough? Urgh,.

"of course. You know very well that I have waited for this for my entire life and for all those time, I there's only her in my life. And thinking back about those years, I would gladly say, she's worth the wait and the sacrifices." He answered

It really, really made my heart flutter.

"how about Ms. Sakura?" the same reporter asked

"I honestly might regret marrying early, but I won't regret marrying him" I answered briefly.

"Aren't you afraid that you might lose your career after this?" another reporter asked.

"no, I'm not. I know very well that I might lose it but I want to be honest with everyone. I don't want to keep the girl I love from the world just because I want my job." He answered

"That's it for the press conference. We know that everyone still have a lot of questions but maybe you could ask that next time. Thanks you everyone for allotting your time."  
>The host said and then we stood up and walked out of the room.<p>

Although I did nothing but answer during the press conference, I still felt really tired. I don't know what made it stressful but it was indeed stressful.

When we were about to go inside the room (where I had my make over), my phone suddenly rang.

"hello?" I answered the call.

"Mikan! I heard you called earlier? I'm sorry. I was kinda busy." Hotaru explained

"yeah. I heard you were really busy showering."

"I'm sorry. I'll explain to you everything later. Can we meet?"

"what time?" I asked

"6pm"

"okay. Same place, but I won't be long. I have something else to do after."

"okay." she said

"And by the way, bring Ruka with you. He also have a lot of explaining to do." I said and dropped the call.

I was really, really curious why those two were together early in the morning and why was Hotaru taking a bath while Ruka was answering the call.

"Natsume" I called him. He was already a bit far from me. As soon as he heard me, he stopped and waited for me to come.

"I'm going to meet Hotaru later at 6" I told him.

"6? Don't we have dinner with our parents later?" he asked

"yeah. I won't be long"

"I'm coming with you if that's the case." He said

"are you sure?"

"yep"

****FAST FORWARD****

Natsume and I were headed towards the soshi café, where Hotaru and I will meet.

When we were already inside the café, Natsume suddenly stopped walking.

"Yah, what is that guy doing here?" he asked

"Who?" I said as I try looking around and then I saw Ruka.

"Ah, Ruka? I asked him to be here" I answered him

"Why are you always sticking with that guy?" he asked in a slightly angry manner.

"what's your problem with him? He's just a friend." I said  
>and walked directly towards Hotaru and Ruka.<p>

I wasn't surprise when they were sweet at each other, cause I know very well that they are already together.

Natsume quietly followed me. (although he was a bit angry, or whatever)

"hey!" I said as I came near them. I hugged Hotaru first and then Ruka.

Natsume's facial expression changed when I hugged Ruka.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened last time. You can't blame me, Mikan is my friend and I can't allow anyone to make her cry." He explained to Natsume

"And if you're jealous of me, please don't be. I'm already married" he continued.

"what?" I was really, really surprised!

"cool" Natsume said and shook hands with him.

"Yah! Did I hear it right? You? You're already married? With who?" I said as I slowly sat down

"Guess what, with me!" Hotaru suddenly answered!

"WHAT?" I yelled even louder! What the heck! This two? My two best friends got married behind my back?


	52. With Mr & Mrs Nogi

**With Mr. and Mrs. Nogi**

"I didn't know you two were together" Natsume grinned

"let me explain, okay?" Hotaru told me

"We got married, I mean SECRETLY, the other night." Ruka explained

"And you didn't invite me?"

"We were supposed to but you were really busy with your own love life. We couldn't give you another stress. And besides, we know very well that you won't agree to us." Hotaru told me

"Yeah! Nice decision. She really wouldn't agree to you" Natsume agreed to them,

I didn't mind Natsume, he wasn't part of my stress.

"come on, I'm supposed to be best friend to both of you. How could you betray me like this?" I asked them in a way that they'll be guilty.

"we didn't betray you. We just didn't tell you. And besides, you and Natsume are the first and the only people who know about this." Ruka explained.

"I'm just worried! What will your father say about this?" I said as I looked at Hotaru.

"And your mother?" I said and turned my attention to Ruka

"We know and we're very sure that it's fine with them" Hotaru assured me.

"How did you know?" Natsume asked. Finally, he is back to the right track!

"we're also arranged to marry each other and we just went ahead of time. We couldn't wait any longer" Ruka answered Natsume

"Yah, Mi chan. Can you see how opposite we are to them?" Natsume suddenly told me

"What?" I asked him

"I mean, they're just too eager to marry each other while us, we want to run away from our wedding. I mean, YOU want to run away" He told me

"Yah, HYUUGA NATSUME! Don't start with me." I got pissed at him. As I said that, he just calmly laughed at my reaction.

"We're really sorry Mikan" Hotaru suddenly apologized to me.

"That's it. I don't wanna hear any apologies anymore. And, let's forget about it. No matter how angry I am, I still can't do anything anymore." I exclaimed

"You're still inviting us to your wedding right? I heard it's moved next week." Ruka suddenly asked out of nowhere,

"I don't hold grudges. So, yep! You're still invited. Hotaru, help me pick up a dress tomorrow. You're still my maid of honor, after all." I informed her

"Yup! I'll be there" she answered

"Yah, yah! I should be the one with you tomorrow" Natsume suddenly reacted.

"I just want to make it a surprise for you, okay?" I cuddly told him.

"What am I suppose to do then?" He asked sweetly. AH! I love the way he did it!

"Hmm, I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Aish.. So I'll definitely be lonely tomorrow." He told me.

"But, really! You two…" he turned his attention to Hotaru and Ruka then clapped his hands

"Really amazing" he continued

"Thanks Bro!" Ruka said and shook hands with him and they laughed together.

I didn't even utter any words at all as I was still in the middle of disbelief.

Then out of nowhere, my phone suddenly rang.

"hello?" I answered the call.

"Mikan! I just called to remind you about our dinner later on." My mom reminded me

"Oh.. yeah. We know"

"It'll be in lotte hotel. Is Natsume with you?" she suddenly asked.

"Yeah. He's with me. Why is it in a hotel?" I asked

"I don't know. Your dad just suddenly reserved a function room for us."

"a function room? That big just for us?"

"You know how exaggerated your father is. Anyways, dress up okay?"

"alright" I answered

"And, do invite Hotaru and Ruka. They're part of the family anyways."

"Okay. They're with me right now."

"That's good. See you later, honey" She said and dropped the call.

"Yah, Mr. and Mrs. Nogi, there's a dinner later at Lotte function room. My parents want you to come" I invited them

"A function room? I thought it's just a dinner for us?" Natsume suddenly asked.

"I don't exactly know what happened. But I have a really bad feeling about it" I told them,

…..

_I'm sorry for this lame chapter. =(_

_I'll try my best to make it exciting next time._

_Please don't forget to leave a comment.._

_Thank you!_


	53. The Right Suspicion

**The Right Suspicion**

"I think your dad is planning a grand party to announce your wedding" Ruka suddenly told us his suspicion.

"I think so too" I agreed to him.

Knowing my dad, I'm absolutely sure Ruka's suspicion is right. He has a tendency of doing extravagant things like that.

"Anyway, we'll see you guys later" I said and stood up. Natsume and I went out of the café then he dropped me home.

"I'll fetch you up later" he said as I went out of his car

"You're going home to Hwaseong? Isn't it far?" I asked

"No. I'm just going to my stylist. Don't miss me so much, okay?"

"oh no! I might die because I'll be missing you" I joked back.

He just smiled, gave me a butterfly kiss then drove away.

I immediately went inside my room and prepared myself for the dinner. After about an hour of preparation, I went downstairs and decided to wait for Natsume there. To my surprise, Natsume was already there sitting in the couch.

"What did time did you arrive?" I asked him

"About 10 minutes ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't want to rush you. Are you ready?" he asked me

"Yup. Let's go." He then went near me and offered his elbow.  
>I cling my hand to his elbow then we walked towards the car.<p>

We arrived in the lotte function room and just like our suspicion, my dad really did organized a party for us.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please" My dad suddenly went up the stage and talked to everyone.

"Oops. Here it comes" I whispered to Natsume

"what?"

"His much awaited and anticipated speech" I murmured

"For the past 23 years, I have seen grew from a cute little baby to a lovely lady" My dad said.

"You were cute when you were a kid? I thought you were just a nerd." Natsume nagged then smiled sheepishly.

"NAGGER!" I angrily whispered and hit him.

"Ever since she was a teen, I never heard anything about her having a boyfriend. I even thought that my daughter wasn't really interested in boys but it all changed when I found out that she already had someone inside her heart, Natsume my dad continued

"I hope it's not too long." I murmured again.

"Come on. I think it's cool" he grinned.

"Yeah, everything for you is cool" I told him.

"I know very well that it's too early for them to get marry, but what can a parent do if that's what his child wants right?" My dad said and nogighed. (Along with the other guests)

"Yah! My dad is getting out of board! Did we force him to move the wedding next week?" I angrily whispered to Natsume.

"Your dad is just overwhelmed. Leave him alone, alright?" Natsume defended him.

"Anyway, let's have a toast for the soon to be married couple, my future son in law, Natsume and my lovely daughter, Mikan" he ended his speech.

I don't exactly know if I'll be angry at him or if I'll be touched with his speech, so I just decided to ignore it.

We were being congratulated by a lot of people that night, some were from our company and some were Natsume's friends and family friends.

Suddenly, three familiar people came to us; one of them is already my friend, Yoichi.

"Hyung! Congratulations." The tallest among the three told Natsume and hugged him, same as the other guy then Yoichi.

"Ah, by the way, Mi chan, this is Kiname and this is Tsubasa. You already know Yoichi right? They are my bestfriends and celebrities like me" He said as he introduced me to his friends

"Yeah, nice to meet you." I said and shook hands with them.

"Finally, we met you. The only girl who made Hyung's heart flutter" Kiname joked. I just smiled to him. I noticed that Tsubasa was quiet, just like Yoichi.

"Ah, where's Aoi?" I asked Yoichi

"She's out there. I think with Misaki." He answered

"Misaki?"

"My girlfriend. I'll introduce you to her later." Tsubasa said.

"alright." It was all I could ever say. I never actually thought that celebrities like them could date openly like this. But I wondered if Kiname actually had a girlfriend.

The four of them then started talking alien things. I actually understood what they were saying; it's just that, I don't know what they were talking about.

I tried to look for something interesting around the hall, then I finally saw a very familiar person waving at me.

I stared at him and realized that it was one of my closest friends in U.S, Yome Kokoro. I immediately walked towards him and left Natsume and his friends.

"Yome Kokoro!" I yelled softly and hugged him.

"Mikan Sakura! I missed you!" he said

"How are you?"

"Just like before, I'm trying to get over you." he joked.

"I was actually surprised when you dad called me and invited me here, good thing I'm still in Korea." He continued.

"Just admit that you followed me here."I joked. Kokoro and I continued to chat with him. After a few moments, Natsume suddenly flashed himself to us.

"Hey, I'm Natsume"

"Yome Kokoro" he said as they shook hands.

"Mi chan, can we have a dance?" Natsume suddenly asked me.  
>I know it's kinda rude to leave Kokoro but I had to dance with Natsume.<p>

"I'll get back to you later" I told Kokoro and left with Natsume.


	54. Is it My Happy Ending?

**Is It My Happy Ending?**

"you know very well that I'm not really good in dancing" I told Natsume

"You were excellent! You even drove me crazy the last time we danced" he grinned. As far as I could remember, the last time we danced was during the reunion, right? It was the first time we met after 5 years.

After a few moments of dancing, Kokoro suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Bro, can I have a dance with Mikan?" he asked permission from Natsume. Natsume then handed me to him and left the dance floor.

-NATSUME'S POV-

I was left with no choice when a bastard came to have a dance with Mi chan. I originally planned to dance with her for the whole night, but he ruined it.

I quietly left the dance floor. I went to where Ruka was and sat beside him. I then grabbed a glass of wine from the waiter and drank it.

I know that I should feel embarrass with myself for being too tight and jealous but what can I do? I just feel that there's something in that guy that I really don't like.

"Bro, you know that guy?" I asked Ruka and pointed Kokoro

"Yeah. That's Kokoro. Mikan's ex-suitor." He answered

I knew it very well that there's something in that guy that I really don't like!

"What do you mean?" I asked for further information

"well, he liked Mikan since high school and he confessed to her last year. But I think he's into her up until now. When he found out that Mikan came back here, he followed her here." He explained further.

That bastard even had feelings for my Mi chan up until now! How dare him.

"are you close to him?" I asked him again

"Yes. But not as close as I am to Mikan." He answered.  
>I already had enough information about him, so what I was looking for at that time was the right timing to pull Mi chan away from him.<p>

I looked at them closely and while drinking my wine. I witnessed how that Bastard pulled Mi chan closely to him and even dared to caress Mi chan's back!

I got really, really pissed so I stood up and finished my wine. Then I walked closely to them. I grabbed Mi chan's hand and pulled Kokoro away from her.

"What the hell is your problem?" The bastard yelled at me.

"YOU!" I angrily answered him

"Natsume! What are you doing?" Mi chan asked me.

"What am I doing? Hah! What were you doing?" I answered back

"Hey" Kokoro came near me and touched my shoulder. And at that time, I was not able to control my annoyance and anger at him, so I punched him.

"NATSUME!" Mi chan suddenly yelled at me and went near Kokoro who was already on the floor.

Kiname and Ruka grabbed my arms, and thought I'd be doing more. I cleared my arm and walked out of the hall. I was satisfied with what I did but at some point, I was regretful.

-MIKAN'S POV-

I was absolutely surprised when Natsume punched Kokoro out of nowhere. I don't exactly know what his reason was but what I was sure of was, he was angry.

I know very well that he felt really disappointed when I took side with Kokoro that's why I followed him when he walked out of the hall.

I grabbed his hand and stopped him from walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked him calmly, looking at his eyes.

"Why are you allowing him to touch you?" He angrily yelled at me

"What? He wasn't touching me!" I defended myself

"I saw it Mi chan, with my two eyes! It seemed like you were flirting with him!"

"I wasn't flirting with him! We just danced! Are you drunk?" this time, I wasn't able to control my temper,

"I'm not drunk! I'm angry, I'm devastated."

"Look, Kokoro is not a bad person. We just danced and all of the people dance like that when the song is a ballad!"

"Why are you defending him?" he asked

"I just want you to know that he is not a bad person.. that he is…"

"Yah! Why don't you just marry him!" he said and walked away from me.

I was surprised with his last few words. It was the first time that he was the one who said it. All those time, it was me who actually wants to move the wedding; it was me who planned to marry him later on in my life. At some point I was heartbroken. It was so not him.

"Nattie!" I heard Tsubasa's voice calling Natsume. Yoichi closely followed him. Kiname on the other hand stopped running as he saw me.

"Mikan? Are you alright?" he asked

"I think so."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please take care of him. I think he's really upset right now" I told Kiname

"Yes. And Mikan, whatever he said tonight he doesn't mean it. He's just drunk. He drank a couple of glasses earlier." He said and smiled at.

"I'll see you later then" he then turned back and ran towards Yoichi and Tsubasa.

"Mikan! OMG! Are you okay?" Hotaru asked me,

"I don't know..it's just that.." I couldn't finish what I was trying to say. I felt really empty and lonely inside.  
>"What?" she asked again<p>

"Nothing. Where's Kokoro?"

"Ruka is taking care of him." Everything didn't go well at that time. I was so confused and broken hearted. I don't how I reached it but, I decided to finally break up with him.


	55. Phobia

**Phobia**

I don't know what really came into my mind the other night when I just decided to break up with him. After all the things that had happened for the past days I just reach a decision all because of a fight? I was so stupid. I promised myself long before that I'll forever stay and be with him, but my mind just killed that promise.

I wanted to talk to him for real and discuss things over. I tried to call him but he wouldn't answer my calls. I texted him a lot (you know how I hate texting) but I didn't receive any reply, not even 1.

So I came up with another decision, which is to go to his house in hwaseong and try to talk to him. And if really wouldn't talk to me still, I guess I'm left with no choice but to drop the bomb and break up with him. (which is my very last option)

Butler Pyo drove me towards Hwaseong and in less than an hour, we reached Natsume's house.

Memories kept flooding on my mind that very moment. I remembered the time when I got sick and when we played Nintendo and.. I just had a lot of things to remember and to think that it all happened in just 1 night. AMAZING.

Anyways, I pressed the doorbell of his condo and waited for him to open up. After a few moments of waiting, he opened the door and smiled at me.

I was mesmerized when I saw his body(he was only wearing a towel to cover the lower part of his body). I don't why but I just get mesmerized every time I see it. I mean it's not the first time but I still have the same reaction ever

So, he opened the door and asked me to come in. Because it's not my first time in there, I already know the way to the living room and sat in the couch.

"Aren't you going to wear some clothes?" I asked him.

Although I'm enjoying the view perfectly, I was still on the right mind to ask him that question.

"It's okay. It's just you anyway." He answered. I actually doubt if he remembered anything about last night. I don't know, I just felt like he's back to his old self.

"well, I'm here to tell you that maybe, we should already.."

"If you say break up, I'll definitely remove this towel form my body.." He threatened me. Was that even a threat? I think it's more of a TREAT!

"we should already make up. I'm not planning to break up with you. No." I lied. Originally, I want to break up with him but now, OH NO! I think I want more than just seeing his non-toweled body. But at some point I was nervous. Come On! I'm still a virgin and seeing something like that would definitely make me freak out.

"Wew. I thought you were breaking up with me. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. I was jealous and I'm sorry." He apologized.

"well, at some point I understand that you were just jealous. I was like that too with Sumire but I don't think you did the right thing when you hit him."

"I know. I was really careless. I'm really sorry." He said again with his face looking so down.

I went near where he sat, knelt in front of him and caressed his face. I tried to make him feel better.

"I know, it's pretty normal to be jealous. In fact, I'm jealous all the time. But rest assured, no matter how many guys come and make you feel insecure, in my heart, there will only be you."

I think he was satisfied with what I said and kissed me, surprisingly. Okay, so I wasn't really surprise, I wanted him to do it in the first place.

I stood up and helped him stand up.

"Do you want to eat?" he suddenly asked me.

"No, I'll have to pick up my dress today."

"So, you're going home now?"

"Yup." I said and walked towards the door. Well, he took me to the door.

"I'll see you later" he said and hugged me.

While we were hugging, I felt that there's something wrong with his body.

I looked at the floor and saw, I mean I SAW his towel lying on the floor.

My eyes grew wider and my heart just pumped faster.  
>I didn't want to look at his body! I'm afraid that I would see something, so you know what I did? I yelled and ran away.<p>

"Mi chan?" was all I heard from him.

I felt like I was a witness of a homicide and ran to the car where butler Pyo was. I was so damn red and so out of my mind.

"Drive away please!" I yelled at butler Pyo

When we were a bit away from the house, I saw Natsume, looking at us.

My phone suddenly rand and when I looked at the caller's ID, it was Natsume. I was too embarrassed to answer the phone but I can't do anything but answer it.

"Mi chan! I promise, I'm wearing boxers. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry I ran away. I just..I don't know! I can't explain."

"Don't worry. I understand very well."

"I'm really sorry"

"With the kind of reaction you had, I'm starting to wonder what will happen to us during our honeymoon" he said and laughed on the phone.

"I'll cross the bridge when I get there." I said and dropped the call. I just can't take when he's laughing at me over the same thing.

I'm now starting to wonder what will really happen. I so have a phobia on things like that.

Butler Pyo dropped me to the dress boutique where Hotaru and I agreed to meet.

Hotaru was already inside the boutique and selecting dresses when I arrived.

"Mikan!" she said then we hugged each other.

"So, how are you and Natsume?"

"We just made up" I answered. I then turned to my job which was to pick up a dress. The phobia thing was still bugging me so I decided to ask Hotaru.

"Hotaru, I have a question" I said

"hmm?"

"How does it feel? You know when you do the honeymoon thing?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" She was absolutely surprised when I asked her. Who would've think I'd ask silly question like that?

"I'm serious. I'm really anxious and I'm getting paranoid. I think I can't do it." I confessed.

"You don't have to do anything. I mean, let him do the lead." She told me.

"Is that it?"

"Yup." She answered.

"AHH. It sounds so easy. You know what? If I could only run away during the honeymoon, I definitely would."

"Opps. You can't do that! Or else, you'd be like Britney Spears, divorcing his husband in less than 24 hours. You want that to happen? You want Natsume to dump you just because you're afraid to have sex with him?"

"No. Of course not." I answered. It's so lame to have divorce over sex. I know Natsume wouldn't do that but Hotaru made it sound like it's so believable.

"Then you better prepare yourself" she said.

Can I really prepare? Do I have to strategize?


	56. The Days

**Days..**

2 days after that day, Kokoro suddenly called me and informed me that he won't be able to attend my wedding.

"Why?" I asked him

"Business matter. You know people like us can't say no to that."

"of course. It's unfortunate though. Natsume can't even say sorry personally for what happened last night."

"Oh! He already did." he informed me.

"He did? When?"

"Yesterday. It's all settled now. I guess that guy really loves you so much. He even ate his pride to apologize to me."

"I.."

"you don't have to say anything. I gotta go now." He said and dropped the call. He didn't even allow me to say anything. Anyways, I even couldn't say anything. I wanted to confirm if it was true, so I called Natsume.

"Hey Mrs. Hyuuga" he answered the call. He started calling me that ever since we made up. I don't know what's up with him calling me names. First, he called me Mi chan, I know it's my name but I didn't want to use it. And now Mrs. Hyuuga, he calls me that even though I'm not yet, officially his wife.

"I have a question and I want you to answer with all honesty." I told him.

"When did I ever lie to you?"

"uhm. I don't know. Anyways, did you met Kokoro?" I asked

"Yes. I did what I have to do"

"So, you two are okay now?" I asked again. I know it's lame but I just want to confirm.

"Yeah. But I still don't like him" he answered honestly.

I couldn't say anything because I don't want to say anything. I was thinking that maybe If I react, he would be upset again.

"I mean, there's something in him that I don't like. You can't force me to like him" he explained.

"I understand. That's exactly how I feel for Sumire." That was so unscripted but honestly, I absolutely still don't like Sumire even if Natsume and I are already getting married.

"Ah! I gotta go now, the party is getting started..Bye! I love you!" he said and dropped the call. He didn't even react with what I said and was much more excited for his bachelor party.

I felt really lonely knowing that I won't be able to have any conversation with him for the rest of the night. Not even text messaging, (which is something I really hate but I don't mind as long as it's him). I also felt jealous. How come I didn't have any bridal shower or something? Come to think of it, an anti-social person like me just wants to have a party. I get weirder and weirder as the wedding date becomes nearer.

I tried to think of something to do when my phone rang suddenly.

"hey! What's up?" I asked her.

"Ruka and Natsume are away which means Hotaru and Mikan can play!"

"huh? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm so bored! Let's go out and do something!" she suggested

"like what?"

"Let's spy on their party!" she suggested again. Honestly, it was a super nice idea but I don't want to spoil Natsume's party.

"We can't do that. Absolutely not."

"Why are they having a party and we're not?" she asked.

"Alright. Let's have it. Just the two of us."

"Let's go to karaoke?"

"okay." I agreed. At least it's not on a club.

"I'll stop by your house in an hour." The dropped the call.  
>I prepared myself and waited for her. At exactly 1 hour, she came and we drove off.<p>

We went to a cozy karaoke bar and entered in a room. To my surprise, there were already people inside the room and shouted "surprise" to me. I actually didn't expect it. I know I'm such an anti-social but I can't waste my last night as a single woman, so I enjoyed the night with them.

In attendance was Amber, whom I couldn't believe was there because just like me, she seemed like an anti-social. Anna was also there with Misaki. (She introduced me to her) and also some of my middle school and high school friends were there.

Anyways, to sum up the night, I had a really great time with them. That's it. Haha

The day before our wedding, we had a pre-wedding practice. And while resting, Natsume and I started a conversation about honeymoon, the very topic I don't want to talk about.

"I'd say Japan." He suggested.

"isn't it too close?"

"well, it is but.."

"how about Greece?" I suggested before he could even explain why Japan.

"I love the sites there! Greece it is then." He agreed, to my dismay.

"Ah! What about Paris?" I suggested again. I tried my very best to contradict everything that he liked.

"Paris is also good.."

"Let's go to Philippines!"

"Mrs. Hyuuga, I smell something bad about this. What are you planning to do? Why are you contradicting everything that I like?" he suddenly asked.

"oops, I got caught" I whispered to myself softly.

"Okay. This is going to be final. We will have Asian Cruise."

Absolutely not on a ship! How can I try to run away from the honeymoon if I'm surrounded by a last vast of water?

...

_Whoa! I finally surpassed this chapter. Honestly, this is one of the most difficult chapter I have ever written. Please bear with me if it's lame. I just ran out of idea. I did a lot of thinking but this is the best I could offer. =(_


	57. The Wedding Day

**The Wedding Day**

"Let's just go anywhere except Asian cruise!"

"Why not?" he asked me

"I have sea sickness. I don't wanna ruin our honeymoon" I lied. I know very well that Asian Cruise is cool but I just don't want to be there!

"Alright. Let's just decide tomorrow."

"tomorrow? But tomorrow is the wedding!"

"Let's just spend the our first night in Hwaseong then decide on where to go. Is that okay?" he said as he caressed my face.

"it's cool" At least, it's much easier to find some excuse if we stay in Korea for the night. We then continued our practice and after an hour, we decided to go home.

"Don't forget about tomorrow, okay?" Natsume suddenly told me as I went out of his car.

"How can I forget it."

"Just reminding." He said as he gives a butterfly kiss then he drove away.

I walked towards my room and started thinking over about things. I started to remember the first night Natsume and I were together and it just made me want to sleep there. So I went to our attic and sat in the couch when suddenly, my phone rang.

"Are you excited?" I heard Hotaru's voice asking

"Yeah. I'm anxious actually."

"That's for the honeymoon part again right?" she asked again.

"well,… You know what? He said we'll have our honeymoon on Asian Cruise, and I don't like it." I confessed

"What? It's cool there..promise!"

"I know but I don't like it. I just… I can't explain."

"You don't have to. I think you need a lot of rest and don't stress yourself. You might not be able to wake up on time for tomorrow." She joked

"How can I do that? The wedding is at 10, not that early."

"You have to at the hotel by 8 remember? Aish. You should go and get some sleep."

"alright. Good night."

"okay. Good night," she said then dropped the call.

I just decided to stop thinking that very moment and tried to sleep.

***the next day*********(NATSUME's POV)******

It was already 9:30 am and I gladly waited inside the hall where our wedding will take place when suddenly, Hotaru came running to me.

"Natsume! Mikan isn't here yet!" she yelled softly to me.

"What? The wedding will start in an 30 minutes!" I said worriedly and took my phone out the dialed her number. I felt nervous when after a moments of dialing, she wasn't answering still. Feeling so helpless, I ran towards Mi chan's parents who just arrived.

"Dad, Mi chan isn't here yet." I whispered to him.

"That's impossible! I checked her room, she wasn't there anymore!"

"Maybe she ran away again." Mi chan's mom suddenly said. It just made my heart really broken. So, that was why she seemed to be different the other night.

"Wait. Let me call Lt. Cho." My dad suddenly suggested.

"No. Let's wait for her. If she arrives on time, then she really wants to be my wife. But if not, let's just respect her decision" I said bitterly and walked towards the altar.  
>I felt really helpless. I know I can't do anything because maybe this is what Mi chan wants. I can't force her to marry me. I definitely can't.<p>

I checked my clock and it was already 9:45, just 15 minutes before our wedding. It made me feel more nervous because Mi chan wasn't there yet.

I saw Hotaru trying her best to call Mi chan, almost sobbing. Ruka, together with Kiname waited outside the hall.  
>I on the other hand am not in my right self still. I kept on walking from the altar to my chair. The guest seemed to have been tired of waiting.<p>

I checked my watch again and it was now 10:05. I know it's already time but I still want to wait longer.

I tried to call her again but still, she didn't answer.  
>I wanted to cry out loud, but I couldn't do it. I know very well that I should be at my pace. My mom came near me and tried to comfort me.<p>

"Natsume, don't worry. She'll be here."

"I hope so."

I checked my time; it was already 10:25. I became braver and mature enough to accept that Mi chan has already abandoned me.

I went near the Mc and told him that I need to talk to everyone. The Mc went up to the stage and called everyone's attention. He called me up and I took the microphone from him.

"I'm sorry to everyone but I think the wedding is.."

"WAAAAIIIT!" just before I could finish, a girl suddenly yelled.

I looked at her carefully and realized it was Mi chan, wearing just a t-shirt and jeans, not in a wedding dress. I dropped the microphone and ran immediately towards her.

"Mi chan? What happened? Are you alright?" I asked her as I caressed her face and wiping her sweat.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm late. I've never been late, but…"

"Shhh…"

"Explain later, so , you still want to marry me?" I asked her, I'm afraid to know the answer but I have to know.

"Of course. But I have to change first."

"wait." I said and removed my suit and only had my white t-shirt on.

"Now we're even. Let's get married right away." I said and ran with her towards the altar.

"Sorry for the delay, the wedding is still on. Please go back to your seats." I said as I grab the microphone from the MC.

I went to the couple's seat and sat with Mi chan.

"This isn't exactly what we practiced last night." Mi chan suddenly whispered to me.

"It's what we call QRM. The thing that people do in times of emergency." I said and smiled at her.

Everything went as planned after that minor incident. And just after 30 minutes or so, Mi chan finally became my loving wife.

But I'm really curious what happened and why she was late. Aren't you curious too?


	58. The Final Chapter

**The Final Chapter**

****Back to Mikan's POV****

I changed and prepared myself for the wedding reception. It wasn't the wedding I was expecting to have, honestly! I even brought a gown which I wasn't able to wear. But then again, just like what Natsume was trying to imply earlier, the weeding is not about the dress. It's about the willingness.  
>After a few minutes, I went out of the dressing room.<p>

Natsume was waiting for me outside and he looked fascinated.

"How do I look?"

"Hmm, I'd prefer the way you dressed earlier." He said as he burst into laughter.

"Yah! I feel devastated! The newspaper tomorrow will be full of my pictures looking like that."

"Don't worry, you're not alone." He assured me then we walked together towards the wedding hall.

"Let's Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Lee" the MC called us which caused everyone to clap and shout.

I smiled to everyone, showing how happy I was, same as Natsume who even waved at them.

The programs formalities started and we did all the things that ever newly wedding couple do during the reception, like slicing of cake, drinking of wine and etc.

After that, we peacefully had our lunch. Honestly, I was so hungry. After all that I have been through, it was almost impossible that I was able to hold on the hunger.

After eating, Hotaru suddenly came to our table, together with Ruka.

"Mikan, can you tell me now what exactly happened?" she asked me, everyone else looked curious, especially Natsume.

"Okay. But promise me, you will never laugh at me." Everyone nodded, so I decided to tell them.

"Actually, I woke up at around 9:30."

"I knew it!" Ruka suddenly yelled.

"I told you to sleep early last night didn't i?"

"I know Hotaru, it was purely by accident. I forgot to set the alarm clock."

"What happened next?" Natsume, who seemed to be interested suddenly asked.

"I hurriedly prepared myself to come here. Butler Pyo wasn't there anymore so I took my car I drove here. But the car broke in the middle of road. I didn't even have my phone with me. I was so doomed."

"I think you should buy a new car. That car is always giving you a hard time." Natsume suddenly spoke.

"I think I should. But anyways, I called a taxi and even had an argument with the driver because I have no money. Luckily, Kiname came to my rescue and told me to run here and he'll take care of the rest."

"Wow! That's really something." Hotaru was kinda amazed by my story.

"Anyways, it's all done and we're already married." Natsume said.

After about an hour, the wedding reception was finally finished. I went back to the dressing room with Natsume. After a few minutes, Hotaru suddenly came in,

"Natsume, Mikan's dad wants to talk to you."

"okay. I'll be back." He told me and went out of the room,

"Hey, are you thirsty?" Hotaru suddenly asked me.

"Kinda."

"Here, drink this." She said and handed me a cola and I drank it gladly.

After a few minutes, I felt like my body became really weak and I fell down.

*******Natsume's POV********

I went out of the dressing room and went towards the wedding hall to talk to my father in law when Ruka suddenly blocked me.

"hey, drink this up." He said and handed me a glass of wine.  
>As a sign of respect, I drank the wine, handed him the glass and continued to walk.<p>

Just when I was a few meters away from him, I felt really weak and eventually fell down.

************MIKAN'S POV**************  
>I woke up, still feeling so weak.<p>

I looked around the unfamiliar place and saw Natsume lying on my side.

"Yah, Natsume.. wake up.." I said as I poke him.

"hmmm.." Natsume said as he open his eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

Natsume stood up and looked around the place. He went out of the room to check where we were. I, on the other hand, looked around the room. I got curious when I saw a letter that lay on the table.

"Mi chan, we're in a yacht!" Natsume suddenly came in and told me.

"What?" I was really surprised and immediately opened the letter that I saw earlier.

Natsume, on the other just felt relaxed and drank the wine that was placed on the table. (just near the letter)

"Dear Mikan and Natsume,

We know very well that both of you have not prepared anything for your first night so we're doing that on your behalf."

"Cool!" Natsume suddenly interrupted me.

I became really nervous and was shivering as I continue reading the letter.

"We hope that both of you will have a great night. Everything is already there like clothes, food and other necessities for the night. The Yacht driver will be there at 10 am tomorrow morning.

Loving you a lot,

Hotaru and Ruka."

I ended reading the letter feeling betrayed. How could Hotaru do this to me? I told her before that I really don't want to be in a ship!

"I'm so gonna kill them." I suddenly told myself.

I looked at Natsume and got surprised when I saw him busy undressing himself,

"yah! What are you doing?"

"what? I just feel hot." Natsume informed me.

I took a glimpse of the letter, read it again and saw the very last part of the letter,

"P.S: we placed Viagra on the wine. LOL! Enjoy!" I read it silently.

My heart started to beat abnormally again and my hands were shaking.

"Natsume, did you just drink the wine?"

"Yup. Why?"

Sheet! How could this be possible! I hate them forever!  
>Natsume suddenly went near me. I stood up and tried to ran away from him but I was stuck up in the corner of the room.<br>I got nowhere to run anymore, so he went closer and closer. This was the very moment I was so anxious of!

"Mi chan, are you afraid?" He suddenly smirked at me

"Are you kidding? Me? Of course no…" Just before I could finish my words, he locked his mouth towards mine and we started kissing. He kissed me as if there will be no tomorrow.

"Wait!" I said and stopped him.

"Aish! Let's talk later!" he said and continued kissing me. No just there but also in some other parts.

I guess this is my happy ending. Haha! I'm hoping you'll have yours too..

...

_This is not yet the final chapter. LOL. Next chapter will be the real ending! Hahaha! :D_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	59. The Real Ending

**The real ending**

I really feel like it's too inappropriate to share this but I just want to tell you what happened during their first night. ^.^

….  
>Natsume didn't stop kissing me from my lips to my neck then back to my lips again, while caressing my body. He was like a beast that was angry and thirsty of my body. LOL<p>

I tried to stop him from time to time but he keeps on ignoring my attempts. I also tried to resist his charisma and temptation but I wasn't able to because all the things that he did to me were just too intense.

He tried to unzip my dress but he was unsuccessful. He attempted again but the same result happened. He was really distracted and suddenly stopped kissing me. He went to my back and forced himself to unzip it.

"Is it broken?" I asked him.

"Aish! Why do things like this suddenly happen when the right moment comes?" he suddenly complained.

"Wait. Don't break it." I stopped him when he was about to forcefully open it.

"I'll just buy you a new one, okay?"

"No. it's the sentimental thing I'm after for. Let me change for a while" I said and moved away from him.

"how can you change when it's broken?"

"just.. let me do it." I said and walked towards the bathroom. I opened the closet and saw 2 pair of pajamas and a couple shirts. Those things just made me realize how corny Hotaru and Ruka were.

I took the clothes that was for me and placed it on the sink. I unzipped my dress and to my surprise, it wasn't really broken.

"Mi chan! I can't wait any longer!" Natsume suddenly yelled from the outside.

"just be patient, okay?" I said and continued changing.

"I'm patient, really but not now. That thing is affecting me big time, and why do you have to change when I'm still going to remove that later?"

"Just… please just do something else."

"I can't. I want you now. I'm going in!"

"I'm done. I'm going out now!" I told him.

I went out of the bathroom and caught him taking a sip of the wine (which contains Viagra)

"Yah! Why did you drink that again?"

"I just got thirsty."

"why didn't you drink water instead?"

He went near me, caressed my face and said,

"Let's just go back to where we stopped." Then started kissing me intensely again.

He caressed my upper body which led him to undressing me. I found out that it was no use to change at all. LOL

Anyways, when we were about to do the real thing, I suddenly remembered that we should at least use a condom, for safety measures.

"Natsume! Look for a condom"

"No need to use condom"

"I don't wanna get pregnant yet."

"don't worry, you won't be if it's your first time." He assured me and went back to business.

*****8 WEEKS AFTER********

I suddenly felt dizzy while Natsume and I were having our breakfast in our house. (it was actually his house in Hwaseong)

"Are you alright?" he asked me as he poured coffee to my cup.

"I think I'm sick" I told him.

"You wanna go to the hospital?"

" I think I can still handle it." I assured him. But just a few minutes after, I felt something really bad that made me want to throw up.

I immediately ran towards the bathroom with Natsume following me.

"I think we should go to the hospital right now." He told me just after I vomited. I just nodded and prepared myself.

When we arrived in the hospital, the doctor asked me a lot of questions and but gave me just a few tests. After a few minutes, the doctor asked me and Natsume inside his office.

"Congratulations! You are 7 weeks pregnant"

I was so dumbfounded by his news. I honestly couldn't believe it. How can it be when all this time we use contraceptive.. except for our first night.  
>I was still in disbelief while Natsume was in great happiness. I can't accept it yet but I don't wanna be selfish.<p>

Both of us went out of the doctor's office when suddenly, tears flowed on my face.

"Mi chan?" he was surprised on my reaction but he still tried to comfort me by caressing my face and wiping my tears.

"I remembered you said I'm not gonna be pregnant!" I told him in a cracked voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I thought you wouldn't. But aren't you happy that we're already having our baby?"

"I am. But I don't think I'm ready yet."

He looked into my eyes and caressed my chin.

"I'm not ready too. But I'm willing to learn with you. We'll try our best to be great parents to our child. I'm so happy that God gave me another miracle after having you." he said as he kissed me on the forehead.

There felt assured by the words he uttered. He didn't assure or promise me anything but I felt that I couldn't ask anything more as long as he is on my side.

This is the real peak of my happiness with my husband. This is the ending of how overcame our obstacles and fulfilled our destiny. Now, another journey will begin but this time, it's not only the two of us.

….

_Yup, so this is the end of it. LOL! thank you very much for the comments, the love and everything. I hope all of you will read my other works too soon._

_Please do leave an overall comment about the whole story. So that I could improve things and my ideas next time._

_Once again, Thank you very much and God Bless us all.. =)_

_By the way, please read my new fanfic, **The Geek is the Princess**! Thanks! :]_

_.net/s/7458103/1/The_Geek_is_The_Princess_


End file.
